Supernatural Magnet
by Giirl's Thoughts
Summary: Scott, Stiles et Allison viennent de sauver leurs parents et commencent à souffrir d'effets secondaires du au rituel de sacrifice. C'est qu'intervient mon personnage Hailey Mason, une jeune fille pleines de mystères que le Dr Deaton présente à la meute. SPOILER SAISON 3 !
1. Chapter 1

Beacon Hills … pourquoi Deaton lui avait demandé de venir ici ? Il avait des problèmes ça c'était sûr, la voix qu'il avait eut au téléphone l'avait un peu inquiété. C'était la première fois qu'il lui demandait de l'aider, d'habitude il préférait la garder loin du danger, surtout quand ça concernait la magie.

Alan, Alan … Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Se dit-elle à elle-même.

Elle augmenta le son de la musique que diffusait l'auto-radio pour éviter d'imaginer le pire. Il était 13h et dans moins d'une heure elle sera arrivée au cabinet du vétérinaire et aura des réponses à ses questions. Lorsqu'elle avait raccroché à Allan, elle avait fait sa valise juste après et avait pris un taxi jusqu'à l'aéroport et prit le premier vol qui quittait la Louisiane pour aller à New-York. Arrivée là-bas , une voiture l'attendait, Deaton avait tout prévu.

Sur la route elle se remémora sa conversation téléphonique avec Alan.

- Oui, allô ?

- Allô Hailey c'est moi, dit le vétérinaire. Je te dérange pas ?

- Bonjour Alan, non tu ne me dérange pas je viens de rentrer du boulot. Je pensais justement à t'appeler pour prendre de tes nouvelles, tout va bien à Beacon Hills ?

- Justement c'est à propos de ça que je t'appelle.

- Tu t'es enfin décidé à déménager, répliqua la jeune fille en rigolant. Il était temps …

- Non je ne déménage pas, j'ai … euh comment dire … J'aurais besoin que tu viennes ici … avec tout ton matériel.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu as un problème ? S'inquiéta Hailey.

- Non pas moi, mais sur ce coup là je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de mains et des grimoires de ta mère.

- Ceux que tu m'as interdit de lire avant mes 18 ans ?

- Comme si tu m'avais obéis, répondit Alan.

- Je prépare mes affaires et je prend le prochain avion pour New York et je prendrais le train pour le reste du trajet.

- Non je vais me débrouiller pour que tu viennes en voiture, ça sera moins long.

- Tu es sûr que ce n'est rien de grave ?

- C'est … compliqué.

Une pancarte signalé l'entrée de Beacon Hills et Hailey poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle commençait à fatiguer de la route. Après avoir demander le chemin à un passant, Hailey se dirigea vers le cabinet d'Alan. Devant le cabinet elle se regarda dans le reflet de la vitre, ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient légèrement en bataille, elle les recoiffa rapidement et trouvait qu'elle était un peu pâle malgré sa peau naturellement dorées.

En entrant dans le cabinet, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire ? Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu le vétérinaire et il lui avait manqué, comme un père pourrait manquer à sa fille. Elle se dirigea vers l'accueil et appuya sur la sonnette pour signaler sa présence. Elle recommença au bout de quelques minutes ne voyant personne venir. Puis quelqu'un arriva mais ce n'était pas Alan...

-Euh...B..bonjour, bégaya le jeune homme. On est fermé, vous devez partir... vite.

-Vite ? Répéta Hailey abasourdi.

-Oui...Euh on est en … en quarantaine, expliqua le garçon. A cause euh...

Le garçon se retourna, quelqu'un devait se trouver derrière lui.

A cause des puces... c'est ça des puces. Tout nos chiens sont pleins de puces !

**POV Stiles :**

Je sentis leur regard furieux de Dereck sur mon dos, après avoir parler des puces. J'avais paniqué, je ne savais pas comment me débarrasser de cette fille et c'est la première chose qui m'étais venu à l'esprit.

La fille me regarda bizarrement en me fixant de ses grand yeux verts. Elle me prenait pour un cinglé, génial la première impression !

-Est-ce qu'Alan est là ? Demanda-t-elle. Alan Deaton le propriétaire ?

-Non, dit une voix derrière moi. Il est en congé.

Dereck venait d'entrer dans la pièce, comment faisait-il pour mentir aussi facilement ? C'était peut-être un truc de loup … Faudrait que je demande à Scott...

-Vous êtes sûr ? Répliqua la fille. Je dois le voir c'est très important, je …

-Écoutez il n'est pas là, revenez plus tard, dit Dereck. Maintenant il faut partir.

Au moment où Dereck mis sa main sur l'épaule de la fille, celle-ci eut un frisson et se figea. Puis sortis une dague de je ne sais où pour la plaquer sous la gorge de Dereck.

-Enlève tes sales pattes de loup ! S'écria-t-elle .

Ils se défièrent du regard pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Deaton arrive.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se pass... Hailey !

-Vous la connaissez ? Dis-je.

-Dans ce cas là, dites lui de reculer sa lame de ma gorge avant que je lui arrache la sienne avec mes dents, menaça Dereck.

-Je t'aurais tué bien avant ! Répliqua Hailey.

Deaton les sépara avant que les choses se corsent.

**POV Hailey :**

Je reculais à contre-coeur, ce loup méritait un bon coup là où je pense.

-Hailey, c'est un ami, c'est le fils de Talia, m'expliqua Alan. Il est de notre coté.

-Ennis aussi était de notre coté, dis-je avec un pincement au cœur.

Dereck questionna Alan du regard, mais ce dernier lui fit comprendre qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard.

-Écoute je sais que tu viens juste d'arriver mais je vais avoir besoin de toi, reprit Alan. J'ai un loup blessé dans la pièce à coté, il s'est pris la cheville dans un piège.

-Je te suis, dis-je après avoir rangé ma dague.

On arriva dans la salle d'examen où un garçon était allongé sur la table et semblait souffrir le martyre. Dans la pièce se trouvait aussi deux autres personnes.

-Hailey je te présente Scott et Allison, dit-il en les désignant. Tu as déjà rencontré Dereck et Stiles. Et notre blessé se nomme Isaac, ça va aller mon grand.

Je les saluais rapidement et jetais un coup d'œil à la blessure.

-La personne qui a fabriqué se piège savait ce quelle faisait, dis-je. Regarde le mécanisme, il va avoir plus mal quand on va l'enlever que lorsqu'il a marché dessus.

-Merci je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant, dis Isaac en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Désolé, répondis-je sincèrement. Je peux t'endormir si ça peux te rassurer.

Le jeune loup allait refuser mais Scott et Dereck lui dirent d'accepter.

-Bon je vais commencer à nettoyer la plaie, avec quoi tu veux l'endormir ? Me demanda Alan.

-Des graines de pavots, vu la douleur qu-il va avoir vaut mieux viser haut. Stan tu peux me ramener mon sac dans ma voiture, il est bleu foncée, dis-je en lui jetant mes clés de voitures.

-C'est Stiles, pas Stan, dit-il avant de partir.

-Il va me falloir de l'aide pour enlever le piège, dit Alan. Scott, Dereck vous prendrez chacun un coté et à mon signale vous tirez de toutes vos force.

-Je peux aider ? Dit Allison désespérée.

Elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour Isaac, c'était sans doute son petit-ami. Je lui souris et lui dit de m'aider a préparer un pansement propre pour la fin. Ça lui occupait l'esprit et elle éviter de paniquer pendant quelques minutes.

**POV Stiles :**

Stan... Pff c'était si difficile de se souvenir de son prénom, moi je ne l'avais pas appeler Annie à la place de Hailey. Et puis c'était qui cette fille qui débarquait comme ça, on ne l'avait jamais vu dans le coin. J'appuyais sur le bouton des clés de voiture pour déverrouiller la portière. Je trouvais rapidement son sac ainsi qu'une valise, elle ne venait donc vraiment pas du coin.

J'étais tenté de fouiner un peu pour en savoir plus mais la situation d'Isaac m'en empêchait. Qui était cette fille, ce n'était pas une louve, ni une chasseuse comme les Argent mais elle connaissait leur existence. Et cette histoire avec Ennis ?

Je fermais la porte en me promettant de tirer tout ça au clair plus tard.

-Voilà, dis-je en déposant le sac.

-Tu pourrais me donner la boîte en bois à l'intérieur s'il te plaît Sta... Stiles ?

-Ok, dis-je en souriant. C'est quoi les signes dessinés dessus ?

-Une ancienne langue, la langue des Druides, répondit Deaton.

-Ça veut dire que tu es une Druide ? Demandais-je à Hailey ahuris.

-Elle est plus que ça, c'est une descendante directe du premier druide, elle a beaucoup plus de pouvoir que moi, dit le vétérinaire.

Hailey sourit gênée d'être le centre d'attention.

-Ok, dis-je. Donc elle c'est une gentille, pas comme la Darach qui nous a attaqué...

-Quoi ?! S'écria-t-elle. Un Darach vous a attaqué ? Alan pourquoi tu me l'a pas dit, ce sont des créatures dangereuses !

-Ne t'inquiète pas elle a disparu c'est fini, dit Deaton. On s'en ai débarrasser sans avoir besoin d'autres personnes pour nous aider.

-Oui, on a réussi à se débarrasser d'un Kanima, alors un Darach, ajoutais-je avec humour.

-Un KANIMA ! Hurla Hailey. Alors toi mon vieux tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour ne m'avoir rien dit.

Deaton me lança un regard meurtrier, puis se tourna vers Hailey.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu sois mêlé à tout ça.

-Euh, je voudrais pas vous couper dans votre conversation mais je perd beaucoup de sang et j'espérais vivre encore un peu plus longtemps, dit Isaac.

-Désolé, dit Hailey en reprenant ses esprits. Stiles donne moi la fiole blanche dans la boîte.

Je lui tendit, elle mis quelques pincées de poudre blanche dans sa main et s'approcha d'Isaac et lui souffla la poudre au visage. Ce dernier s'écroula la seconde après.

**POV Hailey :**

-Voilà c'est fini, dis-je en refermant le pansement. Ça va vite cicatrisé mais il devra faire attention les deux premiers jours.

-Merci, dit Allison en me souriant.

Je le rendit son sourire et partis me laver les mains pleines de sang sous les grimaces de Stiles.

-Toi tu n'es pas un loup, dis-je en rigolant.

-Comment t'as deviné, pourtant je suis sûr que mon corps musclé t'a fait douté, dit-il en souriant. Non je n'en suis pas un, les loups ici ce sont Dereck, son oncle psychopathe, Scott et Isaac. Allison est une chasseuse et il y a aussi Lydia c'est une Banshee, même si je ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est …

-Allison est un chasseuse ?

-Oui je sais, dit-il devant mon air ahuri. Une chasseuse amie avec une meute de loup, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit ça.

-Et toi ?

-Moi ?! Ben je suis Stiles, le bon copain qui fait les recherches. Pas de super pouvoirs.

-Crois-moi pour supporter une meute de loup, il en faut des super pouvoirs, dis-je en jetant un regard à Dereck.

Stiles suivit mon regard et souris.

-Il se réveillera quand ? Me demanda Scott.

-D'ici un petit quart d'heure, dis-je. En attendant je propose que le Dr Deaton m'explique pourquoi il m'a fait venir ici. Tu auras pu t'occuper d'Isaac sans mon aide.

-Ce n'est pas pour Isaac que je t'ai appelé, c'est une longue histoire et je comprend que tu ais beaucoup de questions. Mais je préférais l'expliquer en une fois à tout le monde et ce n'est pas le bon moment.

-Moi aussi j'ai des questions, dit Dereck. Qui est-elle ? Et c'était quoi cette histoire avec Ennis ?

-Dereck ce n'est pas le bon mom... commença Alan.

-Il a tué ma mère.

Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce et tout le monde sembla trouver un grand intérêt au sol. Sauf Stiles qui me fixait bizarrement. Je pris une inspiration et me lançais.

-Ma mère était la druide de la meute d'Ennis, commençais-je. Tout se passait bien au début, puis on a croisé des chasseurs. Ils essayaient de soutirer des informations à ma mère, sans être violent bien sûr. Ils voulaient que ma mère arrête de travailler pour les loups '' Pensez à la sécurité de votre fille Ava, elle n'a que 6 ans ''. Mais elle n'a jamais cédé, puis un bêta d'Ennis s'est fait tué, peu de temps après il rencontrait Deucalion …

**POV Stiles :**

Sa voix commençais à trembler, je savais exactement la suite de l'histoire. Pour intégrer la meute de Deucalion il fallait tuer toute sa meute.

-Un jour ma mère m'a dit de descendre jouer au parc en face de chez nous et qu' Alan devait venir me voir. Et que je n'avais pas le droit de rentrer tant qu'il ne serait pas arrivé. Alors j'ai attendu. Mais à un moment j'ai eut faim, alors j'ai pris le chemin de notre appartement. En montant les escaliers, j'ai croisé Ennis mais à l'époque il me faisait vraiment peur alors j'ai baissé les yeux mais il n'a même pas fait attention à moi. Et quand j'ai poussé la porte …

Ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer.

-Tu n'es pas obligé … , commençais-je.

-Hailey, j'aurais du arriver plus tôt pour t'éviter ça, je suis désolé, dit Deaton.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Alan, j'aurai du écouter ma mère et pas mon ventre, dit-elle en tentant de sourire.

-Il faut que tu saches qu'Ennis est mort, dit Dereck.

-Je m'en doutais j'avais entendu des rumeurs, dit Hailey en ravalant ses larmes. Mais Alan évitait au maximum que j'ai des infos sur Ennis.

-Tu n'aurais pas fait le poids, dit Scott.

-Si justement, répliqua Deaton. Elle aurait pu le tuer, la colère aurait agrandit ses pouvoirs mais en se vengeant elle …

-Elle aurait fini comme Jennifer, dit Dereck en faisant référence au Darach.

Le vétérinaire acquiesça d'un geste de tête.

-T'as bien fait de ne pas te venger, dis-je. Tu aurais vu la tête du Darach, bien sûr elle avait un faux visage pour tenter de nous duper. Elle a même réussi à sortir avec Dereck …Aaaïïee ! Criais-je après que Dereck m'ait frappé à la tête. Ok ok je la ferme !

Hailey me lança un regard compatissant mais ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-En plus de faire des recherches, je fais aussi office de punching-ball pour Dereck, dis-je.

-Qui aime bien, châtie bien, répondit Hailey.

-Dans ce cas là, il va bientôt me demander en mariage, dis-je en souriant. A ton avis, il serait comment en robe ?

Au moment où Dereck s'avança vers moi pour me faire regretter mes paroles, Isaac se réveilla et Dereck fit demi-tour.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demande Scott à Isaac.

-Comme sur un nuage, je plane totale, répondit Isaac tout sourire.

-Quoi?! S'écria Scoot. Mais qu'est-ce que tu …

-Chuut Scott c'est à moi de parler, le coupa Isaac. Tu sais que tu es comme un frère pour moi et je t'apprécie vraiment, c'est pour ça que je dois être honnête avec toi.

-Oh merde, chuchota Allison prés de moi.

-Scott, reprit Isaac tandis que son ami tentait de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Ce que je veux te dire c'est que moi et Allison …. Allison et moi on …. Wooooww Doc pourquoi votre cabinet tangue comme ça ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda Dereck en regardant Hailey.

Les effets secondaires du pavot, j'avais oublié …

-Mais oui, m'écriais-je. C'est avec ça qu'on fait de l'opium ! Tu m'étonnes qu'il plane.

-Ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps , emmenez-le dehors pour qu'il prenne l'air, ajouta Hailey.

-Je peux savoir comment tu t'es procurée ça ? Demanda Deaton avec un air suspicieux.

-Hum … Je connais quelqu'un qui connaît quelqu'un, répliqua Hailey en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Deaton secoua la tête et commença à ranger la pièce et nettoyer le sang sur la table d'examen.

-Scott tu pourrais me donner le spray à coté de toi ? Demanda Deaton. Scott … Scott !

-Hey mon pote ça va ? Dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

-Isaac et Allison … Isaac et Allison, dit-il simplement en baissant les yeux. Tu le savais ?

-Euh … et bien je commençais à me poser des questions mais je n'étais pas sûr et ..

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ! S'écria-t-il soudain. T'es mon meilleur ami, t'aurais dû me le dire !

-Scott je ne voulais pas …

-Je peux vraiment faire confiance à personne ! cria-t-il avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

**POV Hailey :**

Stiles resta figé un moment en regardant la porte que son ami venait de claquer, puis il se passa les mains sur le visage en soupirant.

-Je crois que j'ai raté un épisode , dis-je un peu perdu.

-Scott et Allison sortaient ensemble, ils se sont séparés il y a quelques temps, une rupture difficile. Et maintenant il semblerait qu'Allison sorte avec Isaac et que je sois le pire meilleur ami qui soit …

-Oh je vois, je suis vraiment désolé si je n'avais pas donner la poudre de pavot à Isaac …

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas, ça se serait passé quand même, dit Stiles. Et j'ai l'habitude des sautes d'humeurs de Scott.

-Oui, les loups sont rancuniers et têtus.

-Et Scott l'était déjà avant sa transformation, ajouta Stiles en souriant. Et si on allait vérifier comment va Isaac ?

-Ok je te suis, ça va aller pour nettoyer Alan ?

-Oui, j'ai presque finis, je vous rejoins après, dit-il.

Stiles ouvrit la porte et me laissa passer en premier, on retrouva Dereck et Allison debout près d'Isaac qui était accroupis par-terre et qui se prenait la tête dans les mains.

-Quel con, mais quel con ! J'en reviens pas que j'ai dit ça à Scott. Il ne va plus jamais nous adresser la parole.

-Mais non t'en fais pas, le rassura Stiles. Il va bouder quelques jours et ça va passer.

-Je n'en reviens pas qu'il réagisse comme ça alors qu'il drague ouvertement la nouvelle, dit Allison en croisant les bras.

-Oui mais Kira ne fait pas partis de la bande, répliqua Stiles.

Allison leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

Dereck qui ne supportait plus ces histoires de cœur s'en alla en soupirant. Allison et Isaac partirent quelques minutes plus tard après m'avoir remercier pour mes soins.

-Et il n'en restèrent plus que deux, dit Stiles en s'appuyant contre le mur.

-Si tu veux partir vas-y, dis-je. Tu as sûrement d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que de poireauter avec moi.

-Mon meilleur ami me fait la gueule, Allison et Isaac préfèrent sûrement rester seules et je préfère encore nettoyer les litières du cabinet de Deaton que de rester seul avec Dereck.

-Si tu te proposes aussi gentiment, je ne peux qu'accepter, dit Alan en nous rejoignant.

-Euh … je voulais pas, c'était une image pour …

-Je rigole Stiles, le rassura Alan. Par contre j'ai une autre mission pour toi, tu pourrais faire visiter la ville à Hailey le temps que je finisses le boulot ?

-Euh oui pas de problèmes.

-Merci, je vous rappelle quand j'ai fini et il faudra sûrement réunir toutes la meute. Je vous dois des explications sur la venue d'Hailey.

-Ok, dit Stiles. Je les préviendrais.

-A tout à l'heure alors.

J'embarquais dans la Jeep de Stiles et il se mis en route.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux visiter ? Me demanda Stiles en s'arrêtant au feux rouge.

-Rien pour l'instant mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'expliques la situation ici, je commence à être perdu.

-Eh bien c'est une très longue histoire, commença-t-il. Et compliqué en plus, faudra des schéma pour tout t'expliquer … On peut aller chez moi, j'ai un tableau qui résume bien la situation. Enfin si tu veux …

-Oui, dis-je en faisant semblant de na pas remarquer qu'il avait rougit.

-Ok, alors on y va. La visite de Beacon Hills attendra.

Il redémarra quand le feu passa au vert.

-Parce qu'il y a vraiment des choses intéressantes à voir ici, dis-je en souriant.

-Eh ! Elle n'est pas si nul notre ville, se défendit Stiles. Tu viens d'où d'ailleurs ?

-La Nouvelle Orléans, répondis-je. Là-bas il y a des choses intéressantes.

-C'est pas la porte à coté, ça explique les bagages dans ta voiture …Je n'ai pas fouillé ! Se défendit-il. Je suis juste très observateur, fils de shérif désolé.

-Oui c'est pas la porte à coté, j'ai déménagé là-bas après la mort de ma mère, expliquais-je. Je suis partis vivre avec ma grand-mère qui tenait une boutique de sorcelleries … Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est très répandu à la Nouvelle Orléans.

-Ta grand-mère est une sorcière ?

-Non … Enfin oui, c'est une druide comme moi mais on peut dire sorcière aussi. Les sorcières sont des druides et vice-versa. Deux mots différents pour la même chose.

-La même chose ? Un druide, donc un homme barbu qui cueille des herbes est la même chose qu'une sorcière, une femme avec des verrues sur le visage qui vole en balais ?

-Est-ce que j'ai une barbe ou des verrues ? Dis-je un peu vexée.

-Désolé ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'excusa-t-il. Des loups-garous, des Kanima, des Banshee, des Chasseurs et maintenant des sorcières … Reste plus que les vampires et fantômes et la fête d'Halloween sera complète. D'Ailleurs ils existent aussi ?

-Ma grand-mère m'a parlé des fantômes mais jamais des vampires.

-Faudra le lui demander.

-Impossible, elle est en Maison de Retraite depuis un an et demi, dis-je. Et elle débute un Alzheimer.

-Oh et tu vis avec qui alors ?

-Toute seule, dis-je. Avec la surveillance téléphonique d'Alan et des amies de ma grand-mère.

-Et ton père ?

-Je ne l'ai pas connu, il était militaire et il est mort avant ma naissance.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais pas dû …

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassurais-je. J'ai grandi avec Alan, c'était comme un père de substitution. On est arrivé ?

-Oui, dit-il en enclenchant le frein à main. Bienvenue chez moi !


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère que cette fiction vous plait :) N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, merci !**

On entra et Stiles me fit une rapide visite de la maison. En arrivant dans sa chambre, une photo attira mon attention.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Ma mère, répondit Stiles derrière moi.

-Elle est vraiment belle.

-Oui, elle l'était vraiment …

Je me stoppais dans ma contemplation et me retournais vers Stiles, qui avait les yeux baissé vers le sol.

-C'est arrivé quand ?

-I ans , elle était malade …

-Je suis désolée …

-Un triste point commun, dit-il simplement.

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment, mais ce n'était pas un silence gênant. Mais plus un silence de partage de peine et de tristesse, de deux personnes qui ont perdus un être cher trop tôt.

-Alors c'est ça ton tableau ? Dis-je en cassant le silence. C'est un peu …

-Bordélique ? Dit-il. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point cette histoire est compliqué.

-J'ai tout mon temps, alors explique moi.

-Installes-toi confortablement, dit-il en me désignant sa chaise de bureau.

-Alors tout ça, dit-il en montrant le tableau. Tout ça à commencer à cause moi et de mon insatiable curiosité. Un soir j'ai capté un appel sur la radio de la police, il avait trouvé un cadavre … Enfin la moitié d'un cadavre dans la forêt, je suis donc allé chercher Scott pour qu'on aille faire un tour ….

Pendant l'heure qui suivit il me raconta la transformation de Scott, leur rencontre avec Dereck, les Chasseurs, leur rencontre avec Peter l'oncle de Dereck, la mort de Peter puis le retour de Peter, le Kanima, le grand-père cinglé d'Allison, la meute d'Alpha, le Darach, le Nemeton et l'expérience de d'Alan pour qu'il puisse libérer les parents prisonniers.

-Alors tu trouves toujours que Beacon Hills est une ville sans intérêt ? Dit-il devant mon air ébahis.

-J'ai dis ça moi ? Dis-je en souriant. On peut dire que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé ces derniers temps.

-On avait pas vraiment le temps. Maintenant à toi !

-Quoi moi ? Je t'ai déjà raconté ma vie.

-Oui mais je voudrais voir un tour de magie, j'ai encore du mal à croire ces histoires de sorcières.

-Ce ne sont pas des histoires !

-Je ne crois que ce que je vois, je te les déjà dit je suis …

-Fils de flics, je sais. Bon ok, mais le dit pas à Alan il déteste quand j'utilise mes pouvoirs sans qu'il y ai besoin.

-Promis, dit Stiles en souriant. Alors tu vas faire quoi ? Disparaître ? Léviter ? Transformer cette bouteille d'eau en vodka ?

-Non, non et non, dis-je. Je tire l'énergie de ma magie en moi, si j'en utilise trop je m'épuise rapidement. Je veux bien te montrer mais un petit truc. Donne moi ta bouteille d'eau !

-T'as changé d'avis pour la vodka ? Espéra-t-il.

-Non, je ne sais même pas si c'est possible d'ailleurs.

**POV Stiles :**

-Dommage ça aurait été cool, dis-je.

-N'importe quoi, maintenant tais-toi j-ai besoin de me concentrer.

Elle s'assit en tailleur par terre, ouvrit la bouteille et la posa devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu …

-Chuut !

Je refermais la bouche et la laissa continuer. Elle ferma les yeux, pris une grande inspiration et leva ses mains vers la bouteille. Puis elle murmura '' Uisce '' et là l'eau qui se trouvait dans la bouteille commença à s'agiter et sortit de la bouteille pour flotter au-dessus.

-Comment?! m'écriais-je en me levant du lit.

-Magie, dit Hailey tout simplement.

Elle fit tournoyer l'eau et lui fit prendre différentes formes. Je me levais pour m'en approcher et leva ma main pour toucher l'eau.

-C'est trop cool, tu devrais faire le casting pour X-Men, dis-je.

-Je ferais l'ombre au reste de l'équipe, dit-elle en rigolant.

-Ça m'a donné soif tout ça tiens, j'ai une idée ! Verses-en moi dans la bouche.

-T'es sûr ? Sinon je remet l'eau dans la bouteille.

-Non, non vas-y !

-Ok.

J'ouvris la bouche et je l'a vis bouger les mains pour diriger l'eau. Soudain quand l'eau fut juste à quelques centimètres de mon visage, le téléphone d'Hailey vibra dans sa poche, elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle se déconcentra et je fut arroser d'un litre d'eau.

-Oups ! Dit-elle en se relevant. Excuse moi mon téléphone …

-Pas grave, dis-je en m'essuyant le visage. J'avais un nouveau T-shirt que j'avais hâte de mettre, c'est l'occasion.

J'ouvris mon armoire et pris le t-shirt que j'avais acheté la veille, un t-shirt Star-Wars avec Yoda dessiné dessus et ce dernier portait une paire de lunettes et un casque de musique.

-Sympa ton maillot, dit Hailey.

-Merci, dis-je en enlevant mon t-shirt trempé. Je serais moins gentil si tu mouilles celui-ci.

-Promis, je ne le ferais pas, dit-elle en souriant. Waw t'en a des cicatrices.

-Oui je suis plutôt maladroit et je n'ai pas l'habilité de guérir quelques secondes.

-Bienvenue au club des maladroits, répliqua Hailey. Je me retrouve souvent des bleus sur mon corps sans savoir comment j'ai pu me les faire.

-Merci je me sens moins seul, mais je pense que je suis le pire. Ça , dis-je en montrant une cicatrices sur le ventre, j'ai voulu escalader un grillage avec des barbelés. Ça, ajoutais-je en montrant mon front, je me suis pris la fenêtre de Scott en entrant dans sa chambre et là mon avant bras, je me suis appuyé sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et les plaques électriques étaient allumées.

-Pas mal, mais je peux faire concurrence. Ici, dit-elle en montrant son menton, j'ai fermé la fermeture de mon blouson jusqu'en haut avec en bonus un morceau de mon menton. Là sur mon front, j'ai ouvert une armoire et j'ai reçu tout un service de table sur la figure et ici c'est la pire et la plus débile.

Elle souleva son t-shirt me montra la cicatrice qu'elle avait juste en bas des cotes.

-Je voulais ouvrir un bocal en verre et du coup j'ai mis le bocal en appuie sur mon ventre pour avoir plus de force et à un moment le bocal s'est complètement brisé et j'ai réussi à m'ouvrir avec du verre.

-Sacré cicatrice, dis-je en m'approchant pour mieux voir. Ok tu as gagn...

-Ah Stiles tu es là, je te … Oh ! Excusez-moi... Je euh, je vous laisse, dit-il en faisant demi-tour.

-Qu'est-ce que … Ah ! M'exclamais-je en comprenant l'attitude de mon père.

En me voyant torse-nu et Hailey qui avait soulevée son t-shirt, il s'était sûrement imaginé des choses. Je me retournais vers Hailey qui avait pensé la même chose que moi, elle avait rougit et remit en place son haut.

-Tu m'attends 5 minutes, je vais voir mon père et lui expliquer.

-Pas de problèmes. Et Stiles, dit-elle avant que je passe la porte.

-Oui ?

-Tu devrais peut être mettre ton t-shirt.

Je me sentit rougir, je pris mon t-shirt et l'enfila en descendant les escaliers.

-Papa ! Ah t'es là.

-Écoutes fiston, je ne veux pas faire vieux jeux mais …

-Attends papa laisse moi …

-Je sais tu es jeune, tu veux t'amuser. Je n'ai rien contre que tu ramènes une fille mais tu pourrais fermer la porte où attendre que je ne sois pas là pour que tu , enfin que vous vous …

-Papa STOP ! On ne faisait rien, ce n'est même pas ma petite amie, je la connais que depuis aujourd'hui.

-Ah bon ?! Mais vous aviez l'air de …

-Elle me montrait une cicatrice papa.

-Tu me le dirais si t'avais une petite amie ?

-Papa, dis-je en soupirant. J'ai tellement de mal à sortir du célibat, que le jour où ça arrivera même la chaîne d'info sera au courant.

-Tu trouveras quelqu'un fiston, tu es un bon gars, dit-il en me tapotant sur l'épaule.

-Mouais

-Dommage pour cette fille, elle est mignonne, ajouta mon père.

-Oui, c'est vrai, avouais-je. Et elle est aussi maladroite que moi, si on serait ensemble l'apocalypse ne serait pas loin. Bon je vais la chercher.

Quand je redescendis avec Hailey je fis les présentations, au moment où mon père lui proposa de rester dîner mon téléphone sonna. C'était Deaton qui me demander de le rejoindre à la clinique avec toute la meute.

-C'était Deaton on doit y aller, j'ai envoyé des messages aux autres pour qu'ils nous rejoignent.

-Vous serez revenus pour le dîner ?

-Je sais pas, répondis-je. Hailey ne veut peut-être pas dîner chez nous ce soir.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, dit-elle. Mais je pense que je vais manger avec Alan ce soir.

-Ok ce n'est pas grave, on remettra ça à un autre soir, dit mon père en souriant.

-Promis, dit Hailey en se levant.

J'enfilais une veste et nous sortîmes de la maison.

-Désolé pour mon père, il est un peu collant, dis-je en montant dans la Jeep.

-Mais non, il est super sympa et plutôt cool pour un flic.

Je souris en me mis en route pour la clinique.

En arrivant je vis que la voiture de Dereck était déjà là, ainsi que la moto de Scott. Je garais la Jeep et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte d'entrée bien que la pancarte annonçait que c'était fermé. Nous rejoignîmes Deaton, Dereck, Isaac et Scott. Ce dernier était seul dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés et boudait toujours. Mais son regard changea lorsqu'il me vit entrer avec Hailey, il sembla surpris mais ne dit rien.

-Alors cette visite de Beacon Hills ? Demanda Deaton.

-En fait on a changé de plans, Stiles m'emmener chez lui pour m'expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé ici.

-Eh bien Stiles, je vois que tu ne perds pas ton temps, me railla Dereck. Ça fait à peine quelques heures qu'Hailey est arrivée et tu l'emmènes déjà dans ta chambre.

-La ferme Dereck, répliquais-je en me sentant rougir.

Ce dernier me lança un sourire mauvais, heureusement pour moi Hailey était occupée à parler avec Deaton et n'avait pas entendu notre petit échange.

Allison et Lydia arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard, Deaton nous demanda de nous taire et commença à nous expliquer pourquoi il nous avait appelé.

-Si j'ai demandé à Hailey de venir à Beacon Hills c'est par rapport à ce qui s'est passé avec le Nemeton. Je pensais que les effets secondaires dus aux sacrifices allaient s'estomper au fil des semaines mais je vois que c'est le contraire qui se passe. Allison tu vois le fantôme de ta tante et tu ne peux plus utiliser un arc correctement. Scott tu a peur de te transformer et de perdre le contrôle depuis que tu es Alpha. Et toi Stiles tu ne peux plus lire et tu fais cauchemars sur cauchemars. J'ai donc demandé à Hailey de venir et d'amener avec elle ses grimoires. Car le seul moyen pour vous de vous libérer de ce qu'il vous arrive c'est un sortilège.

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas vous qui le faite ? Demanda Lydia.

-Parce que je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, le passage vers l'obscurité est facile. Mais le retour vers la lumière … C'est une autre histoire.

-Mais Hailey est plus jeune que vous donc moins expérimentée, dis-je. Sans vouloir te vexer.

-Ce n'est pas l'expérience qui compte Stiles mais l'héritage. Hailey descend d'une famille de druide très puissante et le pouvoir passe par le sang.

-Mais Alan le sort que tu veux que j'utilise, il est … d'un niveau supérieur. Je ne pourrais pas …

-C'est pour ça que tu vas t'entraîner avec moi, tout les jours et quand tu seras prête on mettra tout en place.

-Et ce sera dans combien de temps ? Demanda Dereck.

-D'ici trois semaines, ce sort nécessite beaucoup d'énergie, elle doit bien se préparer.

-Je dois prévenir le boulot que je ne serais pas de retour tout de suite, dit Hailey en souriant mais on voyait bien qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

-Tu vas devoir entrer dans leurs têtes pour savoir exactement ce qui cause leurs problèmes.

-Et laisse moi deviner, c'est la partie la plus facile.

Deaton affirma par un hochement de tête.

-Je vais devoir passer un maximum de temps avec vous et avec les cours ça va être difficile, rajouta Hailey.

-C'est pour ça, dit Deaton en s'éloignant d'elle. Que je t'ai inscrite au lycée de Beacon Hills.

-TU AS QUOI ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Tu ne pensais quand même pas que tu allais passé des vacances ici. Je sais que tu détestes le lycée et que c'est pour ça que tu suivais des cours à domicile mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement.

Hailey ne répondit pas, elle lui lança juste un regard meurtrier et croisa ses bras sur son ventre.

-Ah les ados et leur crises, soupira Dereck.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot qu'un scalpel, qui venait de je ne sais où, vient se planter à quelques centimètres de son visage, sur le mur où il était adossé.

-Hailey ! La réprimanda Deaton.

-GRRRR, grogna Dereck.

-Viens avec moi ! Dis-je à Hailey en la tirant pas le bras. Vite !

Je l'emmenais dans une autre pièce et verrouillais, tandis qu'Isaac et Scott tentais de calmer Dereck.

-Écoute j'admire les gens qui tiennent tête à Dereck mais là tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, dis-je.

-Je suis désolé mais quand je suis énervée je ne contrôle plus rien …

Elle s'adossa sur un mur, se laissa glisser et mis sa tête sur ses genoux.

-C'est pas si terrible le lycée tu sais, on a des profs un peu particulier mais la nourriture de la cantine n'est pas mauvaise.

-J'ai eut une très mauvaise expérience niveau établissement scolaire … Mais si tu dis que la cantine est bonne ça devrait aller, dit-elle en relevant la tête.

-J'ai dis qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise, nuance ! Et on a aussi la meilleur équipe de Crosse de la région.

-Équipe de quoi ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-De Crosse voyons, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. De quelle planète tu viens ?

-Je me demandais la même chose pour toi.

Soudain on toqua à la porte.

-C'est moi ouvrez, cria Scott.

-Où est Dereck ? Dis-je en ouvrant.

-Partis, on la calmé et Deaton lui a dit qu'il fallait mieux qu'il rentre pour le moment. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas lui adresser la parole pendant un moment Hailey.

-J'essaierais, dit-elle en se relevant. Je ne voudrais pas faire de concurrence à Stiles et devenir le nouveau punching-ball de Dereck. Bon je vais m'excuser auprès d'Alan ce sera déjà ça. Merci pour la protection Stan.

Elle me sourit et sortit de la pièce. J'allais la suivre quand Scott me stoppa.

-Stiles attends, écoute je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure. Je suis un abruti …

-Oui c'est vrai mais t'es aussi mon meilleur. Je peux pas t'en vouloir donc .

-C'est vrai ? Parce que j'avais préparer un speech pour m'excuser, ça commencer par notre rencontre et je parler de tout nos bon moments.

-Scott on est meilleurs amis pas en couple. Mais si ça t'inquiètes je romprais jamais avec toi.

Scott sourit et me prit dans ses bras. C'était peut-être un loups-garou têtu et rancunier, mais c'était surtout mon meilleur ami.

-Bon on ferais mieux de les rejoindre, dit Scott.

-Ouais j'espère que Deaton ne passe pas un savon à Hailey, dis-je.

-J'espère aussi, c'était plutôt cool ce qu'elle a fait et elle a l'air sympa. Vous semblez bien vous entendre tout les deux.

-Oui elle est sympa, dis-je seulement en évitant le regard suspicieux de Scott. Bon on y va ?

-Je te suis.

**POV Hailey :**

En rentrant dans la pièce je remarquais qu'il ne restait plus qu'Alan.

-Ils sont rentrés, répondit-il à ma question muette.

-Écoute Alan je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, je me suis emporté et …

-C'est à moi de m'excuser, me coupa-t-il. Je t'ai fait venir ici sans rien t'expliquer et maintenant je te demande de changer de vie sans te demander ton avis. Je n'aurais pas dû, je suis désolé. Mais d'un autre coté je suis content que tu restes un petit moment à Beacon Hills, tu m'avais manqué Lyly.

Je souris à l'évocation de mon surnom, je m'approchais de lui et le pris dans mes bras.

-Toi aussi tu m'avais manqué Alan, tu me parlé tellement de Scott que je commençais à être jalouse de lui.

-Tu sais que personne ne compte autant pour moi que toi Hailey. Tu es comme ma fille, ajouta-t-il en desserrant son étreinte.

-Euh Doc, on va y aller nous aussi, dit Scott. A demain Hailey !

-Salut à demain, répondis-je.

-Tu veux que je passe te chercher pour aller au lycée demain ? Demanda Stiles.

-Ça va aller, je prendrais ma voiture merci.

-Tant mieux vu que je vais sûrement réussir à arriver en retard. A demain, bonne soirée.

-A demain Stiles, dis-je en le saluant de la main.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, j'aidais Alan à nourrir les animaux et à 20 heures il ferma la clinique.

-Tu prends ta voiture et tu me suis, dit-il.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes nous arrivâmes. Je garais ma voiture prés de celle d'Alan et j'en sortis avec mes valises. Alan vivait dans une petite maison avec un étage, il m'aida avec mes bagages et nous entrâmes dans la maison.

Alan me fit une rapide visite des lieux et m'accompagna dans ma chambre qui était au premier.

-J'ai emménagé une pièce qui me servait de bibliothèque, tu m'excuseras pour la déco j'ai pas eut le temps d'acheter des tableaux et je ne savais pas ce qu'il te plairait …

-T'en fais pas ça ira, le rassurais-je.

Ma chambre était composé d'un lit deux places, un bureau, une commode et une bibliothèque. C'était plus petit que mon ancienne chambre mais pour un mois ça devrait faire l'affaire. Je déposais mes affaires et redescendis avec Alan qui allait préparer le dîner. J'en profitais pour appeler la gérante de la boutique où je bossais.

-Allô ?

-Allô Anya, c'est Hailey !

-Hailey ! C'est que maintenant que tu appelles ! Tu m'avais dit je te cite '' Je te préviens dès que je descends de l'avion ''. Alors il vient juste d'atterrir ?!

-Non, excuse moi Anya , c'est juste que j'ai été débordé depuis que je suis arrivé à Beacon Hills.

-Le principal c'est que tu sois bien arrivé. Alors que te voulais Alan ?

Je lui expliquais toute la situation, ainsi que je devais rester un mois ici.

-Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, dit-elle.

-Quoi, lâchais-je surprise de sa réaction.

-Écoute Hailey, je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à Alan et lui aussi tiens à toi. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que tu sois chez lui et … peut-être devrais-tu y rester.

-Tu veux dire emménager à Beacon Hills ?

-Oui, ta mère a toujours adoré cette ville. Elle voulait s'y installer avant que …

Je l'entendis renifler puis reprendre son souffle. Ma mère et Anya était très amie étant jeune et parler d'elle lui était toujours difficile.

-C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu pour toi et Alan.

-Mais est-ce qu'Alan le veut ?

-Il t'a fait une chambre Hailey ! Réfléchis un peu ma fille. Parles-en avec lui et tu verras.

-Ok ok. Bon je te laisse, je vais manger. Je te rappelle bientôt Talia, bisous.

-Bisous ma belle, passe le bonjour à Alan de ma part.

Je raccrochais et mis à table, on parla de tout et de rien et vers 22 heures je montais me couchais, épuisée de ma journée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. La suite arrivera rapidement je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura en tout mais pour l'instant j'en suis à 60 pages d'écritures et je n'ai pas encore fini ma fiction.**

**Merci pour les coms :)**

Le lendemain matin je mis du temps à comprendre pourquoi un réveil sonnait près de moi, je ne mettais jamais de réveil le matin et encore moins à 6h30. Puis les événements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire : ce matin était mon premier jour au lycée de Beacon Hills. J'éteignis le réveil et soulevais ma couette pour sortir du lit. Après un long bâillement et quelques étirements je sortis de la chambre et me mis à la recherche de la salle de bain.

-Bonjour Hailey, tu a passé une bonne nuit ?

-Humm, fut la seule chose que je fus capable de dire.

-Ok, la salle de bain est juste là. Je t'ai préparé des serviettes, un gant de toilettes et du gel douche, par contre pour le shampoing je n'en ai pas grande utilité, dit-il en me désignant son crâne chauve.

-T'inquiètes j'avais prévu, dis-je en lui montrant ma trousse de toilette.

-Bon je vais préparer le ptit dej alors.

-Ok à toute à l'heure, dis-je en baillant de nouveau.

Je pris une douche rapide et retournais dans ma chambre pour me sécher les cheveux et finir de me préparer. En descendant je sentis une agréable odeur de pancakes flotter dans l'air, qui fit grogner mon estomac.

-Mmm ça sent super bon, dis-je. Si j'avais su que j'aurais un petit déjeuner comme ça j'aurais repris le lycée plus tôt.

-Ne crois pas que je te le préparerais tout les jours jeune fille. C'est juste que j'ai le temps aujourd'hui et comme c'est ton premier jour …

-Merchi, dis-je la bouche pleine. C'est les mêmes que tu me faisais quand j'étais petite.

-Oui, la même recette mais je me suis dit que faire des pancakes en forme de nounours c'était peut-être un peu dépassé vu ton âge.

-Bien vu, dis-je en reprenant une part. Faudra que tu me donnes la recette un jour.

-Recette secrète, répliqua-t-il en souriant. Dépêches-toi de finir tu vas te mettre en retard.

Je finis de manger et en voulant ranger le lait dans le frigo une photo attira mon attention. C'était une photo de moi beaucoup plus jeune, j'étais sur une balançoire et de chaque cotés se tenaient ma mère et Alan.

-Où est-ce que c'était ? Demandais-je.

-Ici, dans le jardin derrière la maison. Ta mère et toi vous veniez passé le week-end à Beacon Hills. J'avais installé la balançoire exprès pour toi, si on t'avais laissé tu ne l'aurais jamais quitté.

-Elle est encore là ?

-Oui rien n'a bougé, je l'avais laissé au cas où …

-On devait s'installer à Beacon Hills c'est ça ? Dis-je. Anya m'a dit que Maman avait toujours été attiré par cette ville.

-Oui c'est vrai c'est comme ça qu'on s'est connu d'ailleurs. Lyly si tu veux …

Mais il fut coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone.

-Désolé c'est le boulot je dois y aller, je te dis à ce soir. Bon courage pour ton premier jour.

-Merci, à ce soir Alan.

Je pris mon sac et mes clés et me mis en route. Alan m'avait expliqué le chemin pour aller au lycée, je le trouvais facilement. Arrivée au parking, je reparais la Jeep bleu de Stiles et me garais à coté. Il était à l'intérieur de sa voiture et écoutais de la musique tout en tapotant sur son volant.

-C'est moi qui suis en retard ou toi qui est en avance, dis-je en le faisant sursauter.

-Hailey ! Tu m'as fait peur, enfin c'est pas toi qui m'a fait peur hein. Juste la façon dont tu es arrivée, je veux pas dire que tu à une tête qui fait peur, ce serait même le contraire, tu es plutôt mignonne. Enfin je ne te drague pas ! Et je veux pas dire que tu n'es pas attirante pour moi c'est juste que …

-Stiles ! Le stoppais-je. Tais-toi et respire un bon coup. Voilà maintenant ça va mieux ?

-Oui, pardon pour le speech. En ce moment je dors pas très bien et j'ai tendance à être encore plus cinglé qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Encore une raison de plus pour que je fasse ce sortilège alors, dis-je en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Je te le fais pas dire. Et pour répondre à ta question c'est moi qui suis en avance. La voiture de mon père est tombé en panne et du coup j'ai du l'emmener au boulot ce matin.

-D'accord, bon je vais te laisser faut que j'aille au secrétariat pour récupérer mon emploi du temps et mon code de casier.

-Attends je t'accompagne, j'ai rien d'autre à faire de toutes façon.

-Donc je suis un peu ton bouche-trou, dis-je faussement offensée.

-Quoi ! Non ! C'est pas …

-Stiles, le coupais-je. Je rigole.

Je lui souris en lui tapotant le bras et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les portes du lycée.

La matinée se passa plutôt bien, dans la plupart des cours j'étais avec Stiles, c'était sympa de savoir que je m'entendais au moins avec une personne. A midi je le suivis à la cafétéria et nous nous installâmes à table avec le reste de la bande.

-Alors cette première matinée de cours ? Me demanda Allison.

-Ça a été, bien que le prof économies m'a fait un peu flippé, on dirait un prof de sport.

-Normal c'est notre Coach à la Crosse. Tu sais ce jeu super connu que tu ne connais pas , dit Stiles toujours choqué. Pour la peine tu viendras à l'entraînement cette après-midi.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on invite une fille à un rencard Stiles, dit Isaac en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Ce n'est pas un rencard, dit-il en rougissant. C'est une remise à niveau des activités sportives.

-Si tu le dis...

-Sinon c'est quoi les cours de cette après-midi ? Dis-je en tentant de changer de sujet.

-Deux heures d'histoires et c'est des travaux de groupe je crois, dit Lydia. Avec le futur beau-père de Scott.

Ce dernier s'étrangla à moité avec des frites et nia avoir quelques relations avec la fille du prof d'histoire.

-Toutes ces histoires, on dirait un épisode d'une série genre Beverly Hills mélangé avec Buffy contre les vampires, dis-je à Stiles.

-Bienvenue au lycée, dit-il avant d'avaler ses frites.

Pendant le cour d'Histoire le professeur nous demanda de faire des groupes de deux dans le but de faire un exposé sur un personnage célèbre.

**POV Stiles:**

Au moment où j'allais proposer à Scott de prendre pour personnage Benjamin Franklin, ce dernier s'était déjà installé près de Kira et me lança un regard désolé. Je soupirais et me tourna vers Lydia qui était avec Dany, Allison avec Isaac, même Greenberg avait un binôme. Puis je sentis une main me tapotais le dos.

-Tu vas finir pas croire que je te colle mais je n'ai trouvé personne d'autre, dit Hailey debout derrière moi.

-Donc là c'est moi le bouche-trou ? Dis-je en souriant.

-Ça veut dire oui ?

-Bien sûr, prend une chaise, dis-je en lui faisant de la place.

-Merci. Tu veux travailler sur quel personnage ?

-Benjamin Franklin, CA-ce vous?

-Ça me va, je vais le dire au prof avant que quelqu'un nous pique l'idée. Commence à chercher dans le sommaire où est la partie qui parle de lui dans notre livre.

-Ok.

Tandis qu'elle notait nos noms sur la feuille du prof, je pris mon livre et l'ouvris au sommaire. Mais lorsque je voulus partir à la recherche du nom de notre personnage, je fus incapable de lire un mot. Ça recommençait, les lettres étaient remplacées par des symboles ou tout simplement inversées. Je commençais à me donner mal à la tête à tenter de lire quand Hailey s'assit près de moi.

-Stiles ça va ? Dit-elle d'une voix inquiète. T'es blanc comme un linge.

-Je .. je je … Je n'arrive plus à lire … ça recommence …

-Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? Tu veux que j'appelle Scott ?

-Non ! Ne lui dit rien il s'inquiète déjà assez comme ça.

-Attends viens avec moi on va prendre l'air. J'ai une idée pour passer inaperçu.

Elle partis voir le prof et lui demanda quelque chose, il acquiesça et elle revint vers moi.

-Viens on va aller chercher quelques livres à la bibliothèque, dit-elle d'un ton naturelle.

Je passais devant elle en tentant de me calmer mais c'était difficile. Lydia me lança un regard inquiet mais n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot. Un bruit venait de détourner son attention, Hailey avant renversé le contenu de son sac en se levant et toute la classe riait. Mais elle s'en fichait complètement, elle me lança un regard qui signifiait '' Sort '' . Je fis demi-tour et sortis de la classe sans que personne ne le remarque. Quelques secondes plus tard Hailey me rejoignit et nous nous retrouvâmes dans un couloir désert.

-Tu te sens un peu mieux ?

-Non je crois pas, ma tête tourne et j'ai du ….mal du mal ...à respirer...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

-Je fais une … crise de panique, dis-je ne me débarrassant de mon sac. Je ...J'étouffe !

-Calmes-toi Stiles et assis-toi, essaye de respirer calmement.

-Je peux pas ! Criais-je les larmes aux yeux.

Hailey tournais en rond et soudain s'arrêta et se rapprocha de moi.

-Désolé mais c'est la seule solution, dit-elle.

Sa main s'approcha de mon visage et là BAAMM !

-AIIIEEE ! Mais ça va pas non ! M'écriais-je, en n'en revenant pas qu'elle m'ait giflé.

-C'était le seul moyen, se défendit-elle.

-Le seul moyen !

-Ben oui regarde, tu respires de nouveau normalement !

Et c'était vrai, j'avais été tellement surpris par son geste que je n'avais pas réalisé que la crise était passé.

-Pour faire passé ta crise il fallait que je fasse quelque chose de tellement choquant que ça te laisse sans voix.

-Oui, je sais mais la dernière fois que c'est arrivé Lydia m'avait embrassé et pas giflé.

-Embrasser ? Tu voulais pas non plus que je te montre ma poitrine ?! Je suis pas une fille facile je te signale.

Je ne savais plus quoi répondre et sans comprendre pourquoi je me mis à rire. Et je fus vite suivis par Hailey. Notre fou-rire dura un moment puis après avoir repris nos esprits, nous nous mîmes en route vers la bibliothèque.

-En fait merci pour la baffe, dis-je. Ça pique encore un peu mais merci.

-De rien, en cas de besoin je suis là.

-Mouais, je vais essayer de trouver une solution pour éviter les crises alors, dis-je en souriant. Et aussi pour faire mes devoirs.

-Je pourrais te donner un coup de main pour tes devoirs, dit Hailey. Enfin pas le même coup de main que je t'ai donné pour ta crise ne t'inquiète pas. Je pourrais t'aider en lisant les énoncé à ta place si tu veux ? Et je ne dirais rien aux autres, promis.

-T'es sûr que ça ne t'embêtes pas ?

-Ça sera pour m'excuser de la claque, dit-elle en souriant.

Le reste l'après-midi se déroula sans aucun problème, après le cours d'histoire tout le monde s'était rejoint sur le terrain de Crosse. Après deux heures d'entraînement Hailey me rejoignit près de sa voiture.

-Alors ?

-Pas mal comme sport, un peu violent mais j'aime bien, dit-elle.

-Je te l'avais dit, un vrai sport d'homme.

-N'abuse pas trop non plus, ajouta-t-elle en riant. Bon je dois y aller Alan m'attend pour mon entraînement, j'espère que ça sera moins violent que la Crosse.

-Tu ne sais pas en quoi va consister ton entraînement ?

-Pas vraiment, Alan m'a juste expliqué qu'il allait d'abord évaluer l'étendu de mes pouvoirs et qu'on verrait après ce qu'il fallait travailler.

-Tu vas faire des tours de magie comme celui avec ma bouteille d'eau ?

-Oui dans le même genre.

-Je peux venir ?! Demandais-je d'un ton suppliant. Scott et le reste de la meute vont fouiller les bois pour essayer de retrouver tout les pièges à loups laisser dans la forêt, histoire qu'il n'y ai pas d'autres accidents et comme je n'ai pas le pouvoir de guérir de façon magique comme eux, je n'ai pas le droit de venir … Alors je peux ?

-Est-ce que je peux dire non à ce regard de chien battu ? Dit-elle.

-Si ça ne marche pas, je peux toujours m'accrocher à ta cheville, répliquais-je.

-Ok tu peux venir, je dirais à Alan qu'on doit bosser sur notre exposé. Tu me suis … où est ta voiture ?

-Oh merde c'est vrai, mon père m'a dit qu'il viendrait me l'emprunter le temps que sa voiture se fasses réparer. Je devais prendre le bus pour rentrer …

-C'est pas grave monte dans ma voiture, je te déposerais chez toi ce soir, dit-elle en ouvrant la portière.

-Je fis le tour de la voiture et grimpais coté passager, ça faisait bizarre je n'avais plus l'habitude de cette place là. Hailey fit une marche arrière pour sortir du parking et mis la radio en marche.

-Tu écoutes quoi comme station ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-D'habitude celle de la police mais niveau musique ça laisse à désirer, dis-je en mettant ma ceinture de sécurité.

-Hahaha, me railla-t-elle. Ça t'arrive d'avoir des réponses sérieuses de temps en temps ? Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Dereck se défoule sur toi.

-Hé ! Tu n'es pas censée être de son coté, je te rappelles que c'est toi qui a voulu le tuer deux fois en moins de vingt-quatre heure.

-Pas faux, je devrais peut-être penser à m'excuser d'ailleurs.

-Ça le rendra pas moins grincheux, dis-je en souriant.

-Oui, mais au moins il n'aura plus de raison de vouloir m'arracher la gorge.

-Si tu savais le nombre de fois où Dereck m'a menacé de m'arracher la tête avec ses dents, et pourtant je suis toujours là et ma tête aussi … Du moins pour l'instant.

Nous étions presque arrivé quand une chanson passa à la radio fit réagir Hailey.

-Oh j'adore cette chanson, dit-elle en mettant plus fort.

-T'es sérieuse du Bon Jovi ?! C'est ton genre de musique ?

-Je n'ai pas de genre de musiques, j'écoute et si elles me plaisent je les télécharge. Je suis pas une fan de Bon Jovi mais celle-ci … Je sais pas, t'as pas l'impression des fois en écoutant une musique que tu aurais pu l'écrire toi-même tellement elle décrit exactement ce que tu ressens ?

-Oui ça m'arrive, avouais-je.

-Et ben celle-ci j'avais l'impression qu'elle était écrite pour moi quand mon ex m'a largué. Écoute ce qu'il dit au refrain : '' Oh you're loaded gun. Oh, there's no way to run. No one can save me, the damage is done. Shot through the heart and you're to blame. You give love a bad name. ''

-Il t'a vraiment fait souffrir, dis-je en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Comme si mon cœur était passé au mixeur, dit-elle en se garant.

-Ça rime tu devrais peut-être te lancer dans la chanson, je serais ton agent. Mais je te préviens je prends 50% des bénéfices.

-Oui bien sûr et je prendrais Dereck comme garde du corps, continua-t-elle en rigolant.

Et c'est en plein fou rire que nous entrâmes chez Alan. Ce dernier nous jeta un regard perplexe mais ne dit rien.

-Euh Alan ça ne te dérange pas que j'ai amené Stiles, on a un exposé à faire ensemble.

-Non pas de problèmes … Tant qu'il ne touche à rien.

En entendant sa phrase je stoppais mon geste, j'étais en train de tendre ma main vers une statuette en bois qui traînait sur un meuble.

-Bon nous allons commencer ton entraînement maintenant Hailey, je dois retourner à la clinique dans une heure.

-Ok sur s'installe où?

-Dans le jardin, il y a plus de place.

On se dirigea donc tout les trois dans le jardin, je m'assis sur une chaise un peu à l'écart pour ne pas les déranger et attendit.

**POV Hailey:**

Alan se mit face à moi et nous commençâmes les exercices.

-Nous allons tester tes pouvoirs à travers les quatres élements ok ? La terre, l'eau , l'air et le feu. Tu peux me donner leur noms dans l'ancien langage ?

-Talamh, Uisce, Aeir et Doiteain. Alan je sais ça depuis mes 4 ans !

-Très bien tu as juste besoin de ça pour t'en servir. Commençons par la terre, Talamh. Voici un pot de terre avec une fleur fanée, fais moi voir ce que tu peux faire.

Je pris le pot dans les mains et me concentrais, le pouvoir des druides se puisaient dans la nature et j'étais dans un jardin. Je me concentrais pour puiser mon énergie du sol et l'envoyer dans ce pot de fleur. Je pensais que je n'y arriverais pas quand j'entendis une exclamation de surprise venant de Stiles. J'ouvris les yeux et devant moi ce tenait une magnifique orchidée mais ma joie fut vite remplacées par de la déception en voyant la fleur décrépir à nouveau.

-C'était un bonne essai, me dit Alan. Mais tu devras faire mieux.

Après une trentaine de tentatives la fleur décida enfin de garda sa forme et de ne plus faner. J'étais heureuse d'avoir réussi mais je commençais à ressentir les contre-coups de la magie.

-Fatiguée ? Me demanda Alan.

-Non, on peut continuer, mentis-je.

-Bon on va passer à l'air pour changer. Je vais jeter plusieurs choses faire toi et tu devras les dévier.

-Ça m'a pas l'air compliqué, dis-je.

-C'est ce que tu crois.

Alan commença avec des balles de ping-pong, comme elles étaient légère c'était plutôt simple de les dévier, un simple geste de main et je sentais l'air se diriger là ou je le voulais.

-Ok pour les dévier tu te débrouilles, maintenant je veux que tu les stoppent net à environ un mètre de toi.

-Ok.

Alan m'envoya une balle, je levais ma main et me concentrais, la balle s'arrêta net et resta suspendu dans l'air. Je souris mais Alan en profita pour me lancer trois autres balles que j'arrêtais avec autant de facilitées. Puis il en lança plusieurs à la suite et au bout de quelques minutes une centaines de balles lévitaient face à moi. Je lançais un regard à Stiles qui avait la bouche ouverte, ahuris devant ce spectacle.

-Et ouais je suis la meilleure, dis-je en rigolant. Je suis la meill... Aïïïe !

-Concentres-toi, dit Alan.

Il avait profitait que je ne le regarde pas pour m'envoyer un oreiller sur le visage. Du coup toutes les balles étaient tombées et Stiles était mort de rire.

-Aïe ! S'écria ce dernier en recevant un oreiller à son tour.

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas te moquer, dit Alan. Bon les enfants je vous laisse, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend. Hailey tu t'es bien débrouillé demain on travaillera l'eau et le feu. Bonne soirée !

Alan s'engouffra dans la maison, nous laissant seul dans le jardin.


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Stiles :**

-Je suis trop nulle, se plaignit Hailey et s'approchant de moi. J'avais déjà fait ces exercices avec ma grand-mère mais depuis qu'elle est en maison de retraite je ne m'entraîne plus … Pfff on aurait dit une débutante !

-Tu te fiches de moi ! M'écriais-je. C'était incroyable, t'as fait poussé une fleur fanée et tu fais léviter des trucs. C'est hallucinant, déjà que le truc qui tu avais fait avec l'eau chez moi était cool, ça c'était cent fois mieux !

-Merci de m'encourager mais je crois qu'Alan attendait mieux de moi. Bon on rentre il commence à faire froid.

-T'as qu'à changer la météo, proposais-je.

-Stiles, je suis une sorcière pas Tornade des X-men, dit-elle en me poussant vers la maison.

On se posa sur le canapé devant la télévision et Hailey zappais sur la télécommande pour trouver une bonne émission.

-Je commence à avoir faim, pas toi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Mon estomac répondit à ma place en gargouillant.

-J'ai ma réponse, dit-elle en souriant. Je fais des pizzas, ça te vas ?

-Pas de problèmes, en attendant je vais tenter de trouver un truc sympa à regarder.

-Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Puis elle revint quelques minutes plus tard.

-J'en ai fait cuire deux, une au poulet et l'autre c'est quatre fromages, dit-elle en s'asseyant. Et toi ta mission pour trouver un truc potable à regarder ?

-J'ai trouvé l'émission parfaite, dis-je en désignant la télé du menton.

-Top model USA, t'es sérieux ? Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ah les mecs je vous jure.

-Mais c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, je regarde cette émission pour améliorer mes goûts vestimentaires et ceux des autres, pas pour mater des filles sexy en bikini. Je prend exemple sur Jay, dis-je en faisant référence au juriste gay de l'émission.

Je me levais et pris l'écharpe d'Hailey qui traînait sur le fauteuil et la mis autour de mon cou.

-Au mon dieu ma chérie, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces couleur ou plutôt non-couleur, dis-je en prenant une voix aiguë. Non non non, le noir c'est moche c'est triste, place à la couleur. Ce que je vois pour toi c'est une robe vert canard d'eau douce et des bottes marron chocolat-caramel en cuir de plume d'orang-outan.

-J'avais dit tout ça en exagérant tout mes gestes, ce qui entraîna Hailey dans un véritable fou-rire.

-Tu sais, dit-elle en se reprenant. Au début je pensais que t'étais cinglé … maintenant j'en suis sûr.

-Désolé, dis-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Mais des fois je craque un peu et je fais plus attention à ce que je dis ou à ce que je fais.

-J'aime bien tes craquages, dit-elle sincèrement.

Je la regardais surpris mais avant de pouvoir dire quoique ce soit, elle se leva brusquement en criant '' Oh merde les pizzas ! ''

Heureusement pour nous elle n'avait pas brûlé, Hailey apporta les deux pizzas et nous les dévorâmes devant l'émission sans culpabiliser devant les corps anorexique des candidates. Puis à 20h30 mon téléphone sonna, c'était mon père qui venait de rentrer et se demander où j'étais.

-Je suis chez Hailey, elle m'aidait pour un devoirs, mentis-je. Et du coup je suis restais manger aussi.

-T'aider pour un devoir, répéta mon père. Décidément cette fille me plaît de plus en plus.

Hailey qui avait entendu notre conversation rougit légèrement et pour cacher sa gêne, se mit à débarrasser les assiettes.

-Bon je vais y aller, dis-je en raccrochant. Mon père m'attend …

-Une minute, je range juste la table et je te dépose.

-Oh non ne te dérange pas, je vais rentrer à pieds … Pour éliminer les pizzas rien de tel qu'un peu de marche nocturne.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises, je te dépose un point c'est tout. Je voudrais pas qu'on retrouve ton corps dévoré par une bête sauvage.

-Merci, je ne savais pas que tu tenais autant à moi.

-Ben en fait c'est juste pour éviter d'être suspecté de complicité de meurtre si ça arrive, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Ok, dis-je faussement blessé. Moi qui croyait qu'on était devenu ami …

-T'as jamais pensé à devenir acteur ? Dit-elle en rigolant. Allez en voiture !

Le chemin du retour fut plus rapide vu le peu de personnes sur la route et une fois devant chez moi je remerciais Hailey pour les pizzas et la soirée.

-De rien, je me suis bien amusée aussi et ça faisait longtemps. J'ai pas beaucoup d'amis de mon âge à la Nouvelle Orléans.

-Donc tu me considères comme ton ami, dis-je en mettant une main sur mon cœur.

-Ça dépend si tu te mets à pleurer et à nous faire des bracelets rose d'amitié je dis non tout de suite.

-Hé c'est pas mon genre, ça fait trop gay et je ne suis pas gay. Mais je n'ai rien contre eux, d'ailleurs je m'entends très bien avec Danny qui lui est gay et c'est super pour lui parce que …

-Stiles !

-Quoi ?

-Tu recommences à craquer, dit-elle.

-Pardon, tout ça pour dire que je ne suis pas gay.

-Je le sais, tu t'habillerais mieux sinon, dit-elle en se moquant de moi.

-Mais ! C'est quoi cette réplique à la fin, je m'habille très bien, j'ai juste un look perso, me défendis-je.

-Si tu le dis, par contre tu devrais peut-être y aller ton père nous espionne à la fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux il est flic. Bonne soirée Hailey ! Dis-je en sortant de la voiture.

-Tu veux que je vienne te chercher demain ?

-Non c'est bon mon père aura récupéré sa voiture. Merci quand même, à demain !

-Ok, bonne nuit Stiles !

-Bonne nuit !

En rentrant je discutais un peu avec mon père devant un match avant de monter me coucher. J'étais épuisé la veille je m'étais réveillé trois fois dans la nuit à cause de mes cauchemars, j'espérais sans y croire que cette nuit serait différentes. Je n'eus pas la force de me déshabiller, je m'effondrais sur mon lit et sentit un tissu me serrer la gorge : l'écharpe d'Hailey. J'avais complètement oublié de lui rendre, je ne pu m'empêcher de sentir le tissu. Ça sentait bon le sucre ou la fraise ...Non la barbe à papa, c'était ça son parfum sentait la barbe à papa goût fraise. Et c'est sur ces dernières pensées que mes yeux se fermèrent … pour se rouvrirent le lendemain matin.

Attendez ! Lendemain matin … J'avais dormis toute la nuit ? Sans cauchemars ? C'est pas possible …

Je me levais, me pinçais … Aïe ! Oui j'étais bien réveillé et en forme en plus, c'était à n'y rien comprendre. Je sortis de mon lit et décidais de me préparer, j'enlevais mes vêtement de la veille et pris une douche, puis je mis l'écharpe dans mon sac pour la rendre à Hailey. Je regardais l'écharpe en me demandant si ce n'était pas grâce à … non impossible. Des loups-garous ok, des lézards géants ok, des sorcières ok mais des tissus magiques … Faut pas abuser.

**POV Hailey :**

-Alors ? Me demanda Alan.

-Non elle n'est pas dans le linge sale, mais où est-ce que j'ai bien pu mettre cette écharpe ?

-Écoute va en cours, tu vas être en retard. Je vais essayer de la retrouver promis.

-Ok, dis-je en prenant mon sac. A ce soir alors!

-Stiles compte venir aussi ?

-Je euh … Je … Je sais pas, bégayais-je. Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. A ce soir Hailey !

Je lui lançais un regard perplexe et fit demi-tour. Arrivée au lycée je me dirigeais directement vers la salle de bio et attendit devant la porte.

-Salut, lança une voix derrière moi.

-Salut Isaac, alors cette cheville ?

-Niquel Doc, dit-il en souriant. Je ne sens plus rien.

-Tant mieux. Personne ne s'est blessé hier pendant la recherche des autres pièges ?

-Non, Peter a bien failli mais malheureusement Dereck l'a prévenu.

-Il est si terrible que ça ce Peter ?

-Il est comment dire … Particulier …

-Particulier ?! Il est complètement cinglé oui ! Ajouta Lydia en nous rejoignant. Ce gars a peut-être ressuscité comme Jésus mais c'est Satan en personne !

-Oui c'est vrai mais il a quand même fait des efforts, tenta Isaac.

-Comment peux-tu … Oh non … Qu'est-ce qu'ils …

Je me retournais pour voir ce que Lydia regardait, à part des jumeaux en blouson de cuir je ne voyais rien de …

-Est-ce que c'est le jumeaux … ? commençais-je.

-De la meute d'Alpha qui voulait nous tuer ? Finit Isaac. Oui !

-Pourquoi sont-ils revenus ? Demanda Lydia.

-Je sais pas mais je vais prévenir Dereck tout de suite, dit Isaac en sortant son téléphone.

La matinée se passa sans autres surprises, Stiles me rendit mon écharpe qu'il avait inconsciemment kidnappé. On appris même que notre professeur de Littérature était absent, ce qui nous laissait notre après-midi de libre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de ton aprem ? Demandais-je à Stiles.

-Euh je vais traîner un peu avec Scott et après on doit rejoindre le reste de la meute chez Dereck pour parler des jumeaux. Et toi ?

-M'entraîner un peu, mais avant je vais visiter un peu la ville.

-Il serait peut-être temps oui. Dommage que je sois occupé, j'aurais été ravi de te servir de guide.

-Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, dis-je. Je te dis à demain alors.

-Oui, à demain !

Après lui avoir fait un dernier signe de la main, je m'engouffrais dans ma voiture et pris la direction de la ville. Je m'arrêtais dans un petit fast-food pour manger et me balader dans les magasins voisins. Après une heure de shopping, je décidais de continuer ma balade en voiture. Sans comprendre comment, je m'étais retrouvée près de la forêt qui entourait Beacon Hills. Je m'arrêtais au bord de la route en trouvant un début de chemin dans la forêt.

Rien de telle qu'une petite balade en forêt pour se remettre en communion avec la nature, pensais-je. Pendant ma balade je croisais quelques lapins, des écureuils et dieu merci pas de puma et encore moins de loups.

J'étais sur le point de faire demi-tour quand une plainte me vint aux oreilles. C'était des cris qui semblaient éloignés mais j'avais comme l'impression qu'ils m'appelaient à l'aide. Et sans m'en rendre compte j'avais commencé à me diriger vers l'endroit d'où venait les cris.

Après plusieurs minutes de marches, j'aperçus enfin une maison où plutôt un manoir, mais pas n'importe qu'elle manoir … Le manoir des Hale. Je l'avais reconnu juste à l'aspect, la maison était à moitié détruites, la plupart des planches étaient noir de suis et il n'y avait plus de vitres aux fenêtres. Il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent dans le manoir et pourtant c'était bien de la que les cris venaient. Prenant mon courage à deux mains je me lançais vers la vieille bâtisse.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Je me stoppais net en reconnaissant la voix de mon interlocuteur et me retournais pour lui faire face.

-Dereck qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai posé la question en premier, répliqua-t-il. De plus tu es chez moi.

-Désolé, je me promenais juste dans la forêt et j'ai pas fait attention où j'allais.

-Menteuse.

-Pardon ?! dis-je ahuris.

-Ça fait déjà quelques minutes que je te surveille, avoua le lycanthrope. Tu avais l'air de chercher quelques choses.

-Je ne fouinais pas, me défendis-je. C'est juste que j'ai entendu ces cris et …

-Quels cris ? Me coupa-t-il.

-Tu ne les entends pas ?! Écoute j'ai l'impression que ça vient du manoir, dis-je en m'approchant de l'entrée.

-Hailey … Je n'entends rien.

-Mais …

-C'était sûrement le vent, tu ferais mieux de rentrer.

-Génial maintenant tu me prends pour une folle, dis-je en posant une main sur la rambarde des escaliers.

Et là c'était comme si un courant électriques était passé par mon bras et s'était diffusé dans mon corps.

-Hailey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Me demanda Dereck.

Mais déjà un voile noir passa devant mes yeux et je n'entendais plus sa voix.

**POV Dereck :**

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, d'un coup elle était là et la seconde d'après elle avait fait une mini crise d'épilepsie et un voile blanc avait recouvert ses pupilles et ensuite elle était tombé à terre.

-Hailey ! Criais-je en me rapprochant d'elle. Hailey tu m'entends ?! Réveilles-toi ! Hailey debout !

Je le secouais mais elle ne se réveillait toujours pas, son cœur battait toujours mais son esprit n'était plus là. Ne sachant plus quoi faire je tentais le tout pour le tout et lançais un grognement.

-Et cela marcha, elle ouvrit les yeux et partout autour d'elle en panique.

-Sors-moi de là, éloignes-moi de cette endroit !

-Quoi mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est ….

-Je veux pas, je peux pas rester ici je veux partir, hurla-t-elle en larmes. Je veux pas les voir, je t'en pris laisse moi partir …

Elle était vraiment effrayée, je pouvais sentir son cœur s'emballait.

-Mais voir qui ?! M'énervais-je.

-Les morts, les gens morts brûlés … C'était horrible ils sont tous mort … Le feu … J'ai tout vu ….Oh mon dieu … brûlés vifs ….Je pouvais rien faire … Je suis désolé.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant. Ce n'était pas possible, elle n'a pas pu voir … ma famille ? Le jour de l'incendie. Mais comment ?

Stiles nous avait expliqué qu'Hailey était une sorte de sorcières. Avait-elle eut une vision ?

Je n'avais pas le temps de penser à ça tout de suite, Hailey s'agitait de plus en plus il fallait que je l'emmène à l'écart de cette maison. Je passa une main dans son dos et l'autre son ses genoux et la porté le plus loin possible du manoir.

Au bout de quelques minutes je m'arrêtais et la déposais au sol. Sa respiration était plus calme et elle avait arrêté de pleurer. Elle s'essuya les dernière larmes qu'elle avait au visage et se racla la gorge.

-Excuse-moi d'avoir réagis comme ça, je sais pas ce qui ma pris tout à l'heure …

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-J'ai eus une vision, dit-elle passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Et tu n'en avais jamais eut ?

-Si mais jamais d'aussi … violentes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Demandais-je malgré que je connaissais déjà la réponse.

-Ta famille, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Le jour de l'incendie … C'était comme si j'étais là, dans la cave avec eux … Je pouvais presque sentir la chaleur du feu …

-Et ça va c'est fini, la rassurais-je en voyant ses yeux s'embuer.

-J'ai cru que j'allais pas m'en sortir … Si tu n'avais pas grogné …

-N'y pense pas, dis-je en posant une main sur son épaule. C'est fini c'est le principal, tu sais pourquoi tu as eus cette vision ?

-Non, c'est Alan l'expert, faudra lui demander. D'ailleurs je devrais sûrement rentrer, il va finir par s'inquiéter si j'arrive en retard.

-Attends hors de questions que tu conduises dans cette état, donnes-moi tes clés je conduis.

Elle me tendis les clés et nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa voiture.

Après quelques minutes de route elle me lança :

-C'est pas la bonne route …

-On va chez moi, tout les autres m'attendent et je dirais à Deaton de venir, comme ça on en saura plus.

-Ok, … Et Dereck …

-Oui ?

-Merci … Pour tout à l'heure, dit-elle simplement.

-De rien.

-Dereck …

-Oui ?

-Euh … Désolé pour le scalpel, dit-elle mal à l'aise.

-Ok, mais ne recommence plus jamais.

-J'essaierais promis, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Je levais les yeux ciel, ces ados allaient me rendre dingue. Je ne pouvais m'énervais après ce qu'elle avait vécu.

**POV Hailey :**

En arrivant chez Dereck mes mains tremblaient encore un peu, j'inspirais un bon cou pour tenter de me maîtriser. J'avais déjà eut des visions de choses passés mais cette fois si c'était comme si j'y étais, j'avais l'impression que c'est moi que ces personnes appelaient à l'aide. J'eus un frisson en repensant à la scène, Dereck me lança un regard suspicieux avant de sortir de la voiture, je le rassurais en souriant. J'avais été impressionné par sa réaction fasse à tout ça, il avait agit comme … un grand frère protecteur.

En entrant dans le loft, j'aperçus Stiles qui se balançait négligemment sur une chaise. Et il fut tellement surpris de me voir qu'il tomba à la renverse. Ce qui déclencha le rire d'Isaac.

-Aïe ! Dit-il en se massant l'arrière de la tête.

-Stiles t'es tombé ? Dit Scott en l'aidant à se relever.

-Non, je voulais juste faire la bise au sol, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique avec une grimace.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers moi.

-Hailey qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et avec Dereck ?

-Euh c'est compliqué à expliquer, commençais-je.

-Tu as les yeux rouge … T'as pleuré ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il se tourna vers Dereck pour lui demander ce qu'il m'avait fait.

-Il ne m'a rien fait, dis-je en le retenant par le bras. Il m'a même plutôt aidé …

-Aider à quoi ? Demanda Scott.

-J'ai … comment dire … J'ai fais une sorte de remake de l'exorciste devant Dereck.

Devant l'air perplexe des garçons je me lançais dans des explications avec l'aide de Dereck.

-Voilà, dis-je en finissant de raconter.

-Intéressant, dit une voix au fond de la pièce.

Un homme s'avança vers nous avec un sourire froid aux lèvres.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on ait été présenté, je suis Peter …

-Oh l'oncle psychopathe de Dereck que personne n'aime, finis-je.

Il haussa les sourcils surpris de mon audace.

-Et tu dois être Hailey, la fille dont Stiles ne fait que de parler depuis qu'il est arrivé.

-Tant que ce n'est pas en mal, dis-je.

-Non il aurait trop peur que tu le change en grenouille, dit Isaac pour détendre l'atmosphère. Bon et si on parlait de notre vrai problème : les jumeaux.

-Pas tout de suite, on attend Cora elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, dit Dereck.

-Cora ? Demandais-je à Stiles.

La petite sœur de Dereck, elle était partis quelques jours voir des amis dans la ville où elle se cachait avant.

-Quand on parle du loup, dit Isaac en se tournant vers la porte où résonnaient des bruits de pas.

-Salut les gars, je vous ai pas trop manqué ?

-Emma ! M'écriais-je soudain en reconnaissant la brune.

-Hailey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'écria-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Wow ! Attendez qui est Emma ? Demanda Dereck perdu.

-C'est moi … Enfin non c'est pas vraiment moi mais c'est comme ça que je me faisais appeler.

-Tu m'as mentis, dis-je en croisant les bras.

-Oui et non, dit-elle en grimaçant. Je ne savais pas à qui je pouvais faire confiance alors j'ai utilisé mon deuxième prénom en couverture.

-Mais Emma … Enfin Cora t'as vécu chez moi pendant trois mois, tu aurais pu me le dire.

-Euh excusez-moi de vous couper mais est-ce que l'une d'entre vous pourrez nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Stiles à la ramasse.

-Quand je suis partis de Beacon Hills j'ai surtout vécu en Amérique latine, expliqua Cora. Mais j'ai aussi visité d'autres villes et d'autres pays et il y a quelques mois j'étais à la Nouvelle Orléans.

-Elle avait été pris en chasse par des chasseurs du coin et elle était blessée. Elle est a débarqué comme une furie dans la boutique de ma grand-mère, ajoutais-je.

-Bref Hailey m'a aidé et je suis resté un petit moment là-bas …. Avant de ma faire poursuivre par la meute de Deucalion.

-Ce qui explique le fait que je n'ai pas eut de tes nouvelles, dis-je. Si j'avais su …

-Tu n'aurais rien pu faire crois moi, me rassura-t-elle.

-Bon maintenant que tout est clair, on doit parler des jumeaux. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut encore ici ? Lança Dereck.

-Ils veulent faire partie de la meute, dit Scott.

-C'est une blague ! s'écria Stiles. Ils ont oublié qu'ils voulaient nous tuer il y a quelques semaines ?!

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Stiles, enchaîna Isaac. Je ne leur fait pas confiance.

-C'est vrai mais les avoir avec nous serait un grand avantage, dit Peter.

-Quel avantage ? Celui de se faire tuer deux fois plus vite ? Railla Stiles.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous ferons du mal, dit Scott. Ils n'ont plus personnes, plus de meute, plus d'Alpha, rien.

-Ils ont pris le statut d'Oméga, finit Dereck. Seuls ils deviennent faible et ça leur fait peur.

-Encore une raison de ne pas leur faire confiance, dit Isaac. Qui nous dit qu'ils ne tenteront pas de tuer Scott à la première occasion pour prendre sa place ?

Le débat continua pendant plusieurs minutes et je commençais à avoir mal au crâne. Cora sourit en me voyant me prendre la tête dans mes mains.

-Je suis contente que tu sois là, je n'en pouvais plus de vivre qu'avec des garçons.

-Et Allison et Lydia ? Dis-je.

-Allison et moi on ne sera jamais amie, c'est comme ça trop d'histoires de familles et meurtres. Quand à Lydia je l'a trouve superficielle et elle m'énerve dès qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Et toi?

-Je les connais à peine, je n'ai pas encore d'idée sur elles.

-Et les autres ? Les garçons je sais que tu t'entends toujours mieux avec les mecs.

-C'est vrai, ils sont moins chiants et posent moins de questions, dis-je en souriant.

-Hé ! Dit Cora faussement outrée. Je voulais seulement savoir si tu t'entendais bien avec la meute et ma famille.

-Euh pour ta famille, je viens juste de rencontrer Peter et il est flippant. Quant à Dereck … Je l'ai menacé deux fois avec un couteau mais je me suis excusée. Isaac à l'air d'un mec sympa, Scott aussi, je pense qu'il deviendra un bon Alpha. Et Stiles …

-Ah Stiles c'est un sacré numéro, dit Cora en lui lançant un regard. Je suis surprise qu'il soit toujours vivant.

-Je m'entends bien avec lui, j'ai du passer plus de temps avec lui qu'avec le reste des gens.

-Il te plaît ? Me demanda Cora en souriant.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, me défendis-je. C'est juste que … Je sais pas je l'aime bien, il est différent.

-C'est clair, dit Cora en riant. Il est complètement … Quelqu'un arrive !

-Hey Doc vous êtes là pour le vaccin de Dereck , lança Stiles tout sourire.

Puis il se prit une claque à l'arrière de la tête par Dereck. Et je crus voir Alan esquissé un sourire.

-Jespère que ce n'est pas pour ça, je n'ai pas mon matériel avec moi.

-Si je vous appelle c'est à cause d'Hailey, dit seulement Dereck.

On raconta de nouveau l'histoire à Alan et Cora. Cette dernière devint pâle lorsque je mentionnais les morts brûlés.

-Tu sais ce qu'il sait passé Alan ? Demandais-je.

-Oui les esprits des défunts t'ont appelé pour que tu sanctifies le Manoir, je pense que leurs âmes sont encore bloqué.

-Des esprits ? Comme des fantômes ? Demanda Isaac.

-Oui, dis-je. Mais pourquoi tu ne les entends pas toi, ça fait dix ans qu'ils sont mort.

-Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir Hailey, je n'ai pas d'ancêtres aussi important que les tiens.

-Et ça consiste en quoi ? Demanda Cora.

-C'est rituel pour rendre un dernier hommage aux personnes qui ont péris.

-Comme un enterrement ? Demande Dereck.

Alan acquiesça et on décida de faire ça samedi le soir. Une fois les détails réglé je dis au revoir à tout le monde et partis avec Alan pour mon entraînement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Allez comme je suis motivée je vous mets aussi le chapitre 5 ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira moi je l'adore. **

* * *

L'entraînement durant deux heures, la partie sur l'eau avait été facile j'avais même réussi à changer de l'eau liquide en glace, puis en vapeur d'eau. Mais quant vint le tour du feu j'étais encore mal à l'aise par rapport à ma vision et en me déconcentrant je mis feu à la table de jardin.

-Désolé Alan je t'en achèterais une autre.

-C'est pas grave, dit-il. Après ce qu'il s'est passé un Manoir je comprends que tu ais du mal avec le feu. Va te reposer un peu, tu le mérites et essaye de méditer ça t'aidera à canaliser tes pouvoirs.

-Ok, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la maison. Si t'entends des ronflements c'est que je serais au top de ma méditation.

-Il est seulement 18 heures Hailey ne te couches pas tout de suite.

-Je vais essayer, criais-je en montant les escaliers.

Arrivée dans ma chambre je m'écroulais sur mon lit, puis en repensant aux paroles d'Alan je me mis en position assise jambe croisées en tailleur et tentais de méditer. Au bout de quinze minutes, j'entendis des bruits de pas dans le couloirs.

-Alan ton histoire de méditation ça marche pas vraiment, dis-je en ayant toujours les yeux fermés. J'essaye de penser à rien mais c'est impossible.

-C'est parce qu'il faut penser à des choses agréables, dit une voix qui n'était pas celle d'Alan.

-Stiles ! Dis-je en sursautant. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Bonjour l'accueil, dit-il. Ben je venais pour …. Tu sais notre petit arrangement pour les devoirs et pour éviter que je pète un plomb. Je t'avais envoyé un message pour te prévenir …

-J'ai laissé mon téléphone en silencieux je crois, en rentrant j'ai pas pensé à le regarder désolé.

-Pas grave, je vais te laisser dans ta méditation, dit-il en faisant demi-tour.

-Attends je t'ai pas dis non ! Viens assis-toi, dis-je en tapant sur ma couette. Fais-moi voir cet exercice de grammaire.

-Sur ton lit ?

-A moins que tu veuilles travailler par terre ? Mon bureau est trop petit pour nous deux et j'ai la flemme de descendre. Assis-toi je vais pas te mordre.

-Si tu insistes, dit-il en s'asseyant. Voici l'exercice, aujourd'hui je vois des lettres grecques.

-A ton avis si tu lis un livre en grecques est-ce que tu vas le voir écris normalement ?

-Je me suis jamais posé la question, mais je pense que je verrais des hiéroglyphes à la place des lettres grecques. Je serais maudit jusqu'au bout, dit-il d'une voix triste.

-Hé, dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule. On va trouver une solution ok, je vais m'entraîner comme une folle et des que le sortilège sera fait tout ira mieux, je te le promet.

-Comme ça on me reprendra pour Stiles l'imbécile et plus Stiles le cinglé, dit- il en ouvrant son cahier.

-Arrête tu ne me la fait pas à moi Stiles, t'as beau sortir conneries sur conneries t'es tout sauf un imbécile. J'ai parlé avec Scott et Alan et la moitié des mystères qui se sont passés ici ont été résolu par toi. Je sais qu'on se connaît que depuis quelques jours mais j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec toi et je peux affirmer que t'es une des personnes les plus intelligentes que je connaisse.

-Oh … Euh … Je ne sais pas quoi dire, merci, balbutia Stiles.

-Waaw c'est une première dans l'histoire, Stiles Stilinski qui ne sait plus quoi dire, me moquais-je.

-Hé ! s'écria-t-il faussement offensé. C'est juste que c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça, la plus part des gens remarquent plus mon coté idiot d'habitude.

-Je ne suis pas la plus part des gens, dis-je simplement.

Il me regarda et me lança un sourire énigmatique qui voulait sûrement dire '' Je l'avais remarqué ''. Nous nous remîmes au travail et Stiles resta encore un pour discuter puis il rentra chez lui à l'heure du dîner.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans problème particulier, j'avais ma routine habituelle. J'allais au lycée, je rentrais m'entraîner et le soir Stiles venait pour ses devoirs et aussi pour voir mes tours de magie.

Puis vint le samedi le soir de la pleine lune, on s'était tous donnait rendez-vous devant le Manoir Hale.

**POV Stiles :**

Je descendis de ma voiture, ainsi que Scott. Dereck et sœur étaient déjà là tout comme Peter et Isaac. Tout le monde était vêtu de noir pour l'occasion, je n'avais pas voulu mettre mon costume pour cette occasion, ça me rappelait trop l'enterrement de ma mère. J'avais donc mis un T-shirt noir, une veste de la même couleur et un jean foncé.

La voiture de Deaton arriva quelques minutes plus tard et lorsque lui et Hailey sortirent de la voiture je ne pus m'empêcher d'être surpris. Ils étaient tout les deux vêtus de blancs, pour Deaton c'était un pantalon et une chemise, quant à Hailey elle portait un longue robe blanche.

-Les sorciers s'habillent en blanc lors d'un enterrement, me dit Peter en réponse à ma question muette. C'est une couleur pure.

Je m'approchais d'Hailey pour la saluer tandis que Deaton rejoignait Scott. Je pouvais voir qu'elle était stressé sa dernière venue ici ne lui avait pas laissé de bon souvenir.

-Ça va aller, tentais-je de la rassurer. Si tu te sens mal on te sortiras d'ici sur le champ.

-Merci, dit-elle en tentant de sourire. J'espère que ça ne sera pas long, je commence à avoir froid. On y va ?

-Quand faut y aller ...

Elle resserra son gilet sur elle et s'avança vers la maison suivi du reste de la meute. Elle évita soigneusement de toucher quoique ce soit.

On était tous dans le salon quand Deaton nous expliqua comment le rituel allait se passer. Il devait dessiner un symbole sur sol et allait se mettrai au centre pour dire une formule de bénédiction.

-Est-ce qu'on va … voir des fantômes ? Demanda Isaac mal à l'aise.

-C'est possible, dit Deaton. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de rester calme tout on long du rituel, il ne faut pas déconcentrer Hailey.

Tout le monde acquiesça et Deaton pris un sac où se trouvait du sel et s'en aida pour tracer un symbole qui m'étais familier.

-Hé mais c'est le tatouage de Dereck, dit Scott.

-Oui sur son dos, affirma Isaac. C'est un tricycle !

-Un tryskèle, le corrigeais-je. C'est un symbole celtique.

-Attends t'as un tryskèle tatoué sur ton dos ? Demanda Hailey.

-Oui pourquoi ça te dérange ? Répondit Dereck.

Elle ne répondit pas mais commença à débouter son gilet, l'enleva et nous tourna le dos pour nous montrer son omoplate sur lequel ce trouvait tatoué un tryskèle aussi.

-Depuis quand tu as un tatouage, demanda Deaton surpris.

-Je l'ai fait l'année dernière, avoua-t-elle.

-Attends pour Dereck le tryskèle signifie Alpha, Bêta et Oméga. Pour toi c'est quoi, demanda Cora.

-C'est simple, dit-elle en s'approchant du symbole dessinait au sol. C'est la quatre éléments, le Feu, l'Air et l'Eau c'est les pointes et le milieu, le centre de tout : le Terre.

-Ce signe peut avoir beaucoup de signification, il est propre à chacun, dit Deaton. Nous pouvons commencer, tout est prêt.

-Ok, dit Hailey en se positionnant au milieu du symbole. Mettez-vous tous autour de moi et tenez-vous la main.

J'allais me plaindre mais Deaton me fit signe de me taire. Une fois que tout le monde était en place, Hailey ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup.

Éist le mo focail agus cries

_Écoutez mes paroles et leur cris_

Na déithe d'aois a agairt anseo

_Les dieux anciens sont invoqués ici_

Mar sin, go bhfuil an áit atá ag fulaingt a bheannaigh.

_Afin que ce lieu de souffrances soit béni. _

Shaorann a anamacha caillte a bheith chomh

_Libérez ses âmes perdues qu'il en soit ainsi_

Hailey répéta ce sort quatre fois et à la fin de la quatrième fois, le symbole dessiné au sol commença à briller et un coup de vent entra dans le manoir et les feuilles mortes qui se trouvaient au sol commencèrent à tournoyer autour d'Hailey et c'est à ce moment qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Ils brillaient dans la nuit comme deux émeraudes, les bougies que Deaton avait allumé s'éteignirent à cause de la force du vent. Et soudain une forme lumineuse se matérialisa devant Hailey et semblait communiquer avec elle.

-Maman … ? Dit Cora en étouffant un sanglot.

-Talia ? Dit Peter abasourdi.

Dereck lui se figea, puis la forme s'approcha de Cora. Je pus distinguer le visage d'une femme qui souriait. Elle tendit le bras vers Cora et Dereck mais il était impossible pour elle de l''ai toucher, puis elle se tourna vers Peter, je crus la voir froncer les sourcils puis se radoucir. Puis le fantôme revint vers Hailey et hocha la tête. Hailey ferma de nouveau les yeux et murmura quelque chose, d'autres formes arrivèrent et leur lumière était de plus en plus brillante, jusqu'à faire mal au yeux. Et là c'était comme si quelqu'un m'avait pointé une lampe torche sur le visage. Je fermais les yeux et lâchais les mains que je tenais. En rouvrant les yeux je m'aperçus que tout le monde avait fait pareil et qu'il n'y avait plus aucune lumière, ni fantôme. Je me tournais vers Hailey, elle était tombé sur ses genoux et semblait reprendre sa respiration.

-Hailey ça va ? Dis-je en accourant vers elle.

-Oui … Juste un peu fatiguée, me rassura-t-elle.

-Le rituel a du lui faire utiliser beaucoup d'énergie, me dit Deaton.

J'aidais Hailey à se mettre debout, elle eut un vertige et Scott m'aida à l'installer sur les escaliers. Elle frissonna en s'asseyant.

-Tiens mets ça, dis-je en lui tendant ma veste. Tu es frigorifiée, ça va aller.

-Merci ne t'inquiète pas pour je suis plus résistante que j'en ai l'air. C'est plus pour eux que je m'inquiète, dit-elle en désignant la famille Hale.

Cora était dans les bras de son frère et elle pleurait, tandis que ce dernier regardait dans le vide. Quant à Peter, il avait l'air complètement perdu, il s'était affalé par terre et se tenait la tête. Nous restâmes un moment dans le silence le plus complet, on entendait juste les reniflements de Cora. Au bout d'un moment je m'assis près d'Hailey sur l'escalier, elle me sourit tristement et appuya sa tête sur mon épaule. Le contact n'était pas désagréable et je passais même mon bras dans son dos. Malgré la tristesse du moment j'aurais voulu rester comme ça longtemps. Assis sur ses escaliers avec Hailey dans mes bras, ou plutôt mon bras.

Je vis un mouvement sur le côté, Deaton s'était mis à ranger les bougies dans un sac, Isaac lui donna un coup de main. Je sentis un regard sur moi et vis que Scott me regardais de loin en souriant. Je le questionnais du regard et il me désigna seulement Hailey. Je me tournais vers elle, elle avait les yeux fermaient et sa respiration était détendue. Je souris, elle s'était endormis sur mon épaule.

**POV Hailey :**

Je me réveillais avec difficultés et la première chose à laquelle je pensais était : Comment j'étais rentrée ?

Le dernier souvenir que j'avais c'était que j'étais dans les escaliers du manoir assise à côté de Stiles et puis plus rien. J'enlevais le plaid qui me recouvrait, j'étais encore habillée comme la veille de ma robe blanche et j'avais encore la veste de Stiles. Décidément on se volait chacun à notre tour un vêtement. Je regardais l'heure, il était 10h30, je me forçais à sortir du lit et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Je décidais de prendre un bain et restais une bonne heure dedans.

Puis on toqua à la porte.

-Hailey ça va ? Me demanda Alan.

-Oui je prends un bain.

-Je m'en doutais je t'avais entendu entrer dans la salle de bain. Je vérifiais juste que tu ne t'étais pas noyée.

-Non, je suis toujours là. Tu vas devoir me supporter encore longtemps.

J'entendis Alan rire derrière la porte, puis il me dit qu'il descendait préparer à manger.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant à table. J'ai un léger trou de mémoire.

-C'est normal, tu étais tellement épuisée après le rituel que tu t'es endormie sur Stiles. Je t'ai porté jusqu'à la voiture, puis jusqu'à ta chambre sans que tu te réveilles.

-Ok et les Hale ?

-Cora s'est calmée et il sont tous rentrés chez Dereck. Talia t'a parlé ?

-Oui, avouais-je. Elle m'a remercié et m'a demandé de prendre soin de sa famille. Mais je pensais que c'était toi leur protecteur.

-J'étais le protecteur de la meute de Talia, lorsqu'elle est morte j'ai cessé toutes activités.

-Du coup je prends la relève ?

-Tu as le choix d'accepter ou non, me dit simplement Alan.

Après le repas, je décidais d'aller voir Stiles pour lui rendre sa veste, je dit au revoir à Alan et sortis. Arrivée devant chez Stiles, je vis que sa Jeep était garée devant le garage, ce qui m'assura sa présence. Je me garais et me dirigea ensuite vers la porte et sonnais.

-Bonjour ! Me dit le shérif en ouvrant la porte. Comment vas-tu Hailey ?

-Très bien et vous ?

-J'essayais de profiter de ma journée de repos mais je viens d'être appelé pour une urgence. J'imagine que tu viens voir mon fils, il est en haut et réveillé si j'en crois les bruits. Tu pourras le prévenir que je suis partis ?

-Pas de problèmes, bon courage !

-Merci à plus tard ! Dit-il en sortant de la maison.

Je refermais la porte et me dirigeais vers l'escalier.

-Stiles ? Dis-je.

Mais personne ne répondit, je continuais donc à monter les escaliers. Arrivée devant sa porte, je toquais et entrais.

-Salut c'est moi … ? commençais-je en rentrant.

Mais il n'y avait personne dans la chambre, je fis donc demi-tour et me retrouvais nez à nez avec Stiles. Il était simplement vêtu d'un boxer noir et en voyant ses cheveux mouillés je compris qu'il venait de sortir de la douche.

-Oh, désolé ! M'écriais-je. Ton père m'a dit de monter, je ne savais pas que tu …

-Pas grave, dit-il en rougissant.

Il passa rapidement à coté de moi, enfila un jogging et un t-shirt. Mon regard n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de détailler son corps. Et mon regard s'attarda sur la goutte d'eau qui coulait lentement sur son dos … Je mis un claque mental et me repris.

-J'étais venu te ramener ta veste, dis-je en lui tendant le vêtement. Désolé pour le kidnapping et ton père m'a dit de te prévenir qu'il partait au poste.

-Ok et pas grave pour la veste, je n'avais pas osé te l'enlever hier, j'avais peur que ça te réveilles.

-Ah oui, d'ailleurs rassures-moi je ne t'ai pas bavé dessus hier ?

-Non, dit-il en souriant. J'ai juste eut un peu de fourmis dans le bras.

-C'est pas de ma faute, t'étais vraiment confortable, dis-je ne souriant.

-Confortable ?! Dit-il outré en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-Ben quoi c'est un compliment.

-Ouais, pour un canapé ! Ajouta-t-il en me lançant un oreiller à la figure.

-Hé !m'écriais-je en lui renvoyant l'oreiller qu'il me renvoya aussitôt. Oh non tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi à ça crois-moi.

-Pfff comme si tu pouvais me battre … du moins sans pouvoirs.

-Je vais te battre et pas besoin de magie pour ça, dis-je en m'approchant oreiller en mains.

-Hailey ….

Mais c'était trop tard , je m'étais déjà jetée sur lui en l'attaquant avec l'oreiller.

-C'est de la triche, dit-il en se protégeant avec ses bras. J'ai rien pour me défendre !

-C'est ton problème, dis-je le frappant à nouveau.

Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de me prendre l'oreiller mais sans réussite. Puis il m'attrapa à la taille pour me faire tomber.

-Non pas de chatouilles ! Dis-je.

-J'allais pas te … Attends t'es chatouilleuse, dit-il avec un sourire menaçant.

-Stiles, non … Stiles ….

Mais c'était trop tard, il s'était déjà lancé à ma poursuite, il m'attrapa on tomba sur le lit et il me chatouilla jusqu'à ce que je le supplie d'arrêter.

-Ça c'était de la triche, dis-je essoufflée. T'as profité de ma faiblesse.

-Fallait que je me défende, dit-il en souriant. Je suis mort.

-Pareil, dis-je en m'allongeant à coté de lui. Tu me rappelleras de ne plus te dire que tu es confortable.

Il sourit puis se tourna vers moi.

-Hailey, le rituel que tu vas utiliser pour moi, Scott et Allison, il sera aussi puissant que celui d'hier.

-Il le sera plus, dis-je.

-T'es sûr que ça va aller, dit-il soudain inquiet.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas tu ne vas rien sentir …

-C'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète mais pour toi. Le rituel d'hier t'a épuisé, j'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive autre chose avec l'autre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je t'ai dit que j'étais résistante, le rassurais-je.

-Oui et ma séance de chatouilles en est la preuve, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Je levais la main pour le frapper mais il l'attrapa et s'excusa. Et on resta un moment comme ça, main dans la main, allongé à se regarder. C'était la première fois que je me sentais aussi bien avec quelqu'un et surtout aussi rapidement. Je connaissais Stiles depuis une semaine et pourtant j'avais l'impression que ça faisait beaucoup plus longtemps. Est-ce qu'il me plaisait ? Cora en était persuadée, moi moins. Il n'était pas moche ça c'est sûr, il était mignon, pas mal foutu et ses yeux … Mais je m'étais déjà fait avoir par des yeux comme ça et je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais me faire avoir. Est-ce que je pouvais lui faire confiance ?

Enfin fallait déjà que je lui plaise aussi, j'avais appris la veille par Cora qu'il avait toujours eut un coup de cœur pour Lydia, d'ailleurs elle l'avait embrassé … suite à une crise de panique certes mais quand même. Je me posais vraiment trop de questions …C'était trop tôt pour moi pour me poser ces questions et avec ce qu'il se passait je n'avais pas le temps de penser à moi.

**POV Stiles :**

Elle avait des yeux magnifiques, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais me noyer dedans. Elle avait aussi une belle bouche, une peau bronzée superbe et un corps …

Bref elle était sublime et elle était à coté de moi. J'avais une super jolie fille sur mon lit, moi Stiles Stilinski. Et en plus je m'entendais super bien avec elle, elle n'était pas comme d'autres filles superficielles. Dire que depuis mes 3 ans je croyais que Lydia était la seule fille qui m'intéresserais.

Et je me sentais bien avec Hailey, j'avais même l'impression de faire moins de cauchemars depuis qu'elle était là. C'était clair cette fille me plaisait … Et moi est-ce que je lui plaisais ? Elle était peut-être là sur mon lit à me tenir la main, mais elle me considère peut-être juste comme un ami ? C'est pas comme si j'étais un beau mec comme Jackson ou Isaac ou même Scott. J'étais Stiles le bon copain qui s'habille mal. Si seulement je pouvais lire ses pensées …

Son téléphone sonna et me coupa dans mes réflexions, c'était Cora qui l'appelait.

-C'était Cora, Dereck veut me voir apparemment, dit-elle en se levant. Il veut parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier …

-Ah ...ok, dis-je simplement déçu qu'elle parte.

-Euh … Tu veux venir ? Demanda-t-elle en passant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Si tu veux, t'es pas obligé de …

-Hé Stiles tu ...Oh ! S'écria Scott qui venait d'entrer par la fenêtre. Désolé je vous dérange ?

-Non, non, on discutait et …

-Et j'allais partir, finit Hailey. Dereck m'attends.

-Ben justement, j'y allais aussi, dit Scott. Je venais chercher Stiles, Dereck à demander au jumeaux de venir aussi.

-Quoi ils vont faire partie de la meute ?! M'écriais-je.

-Je sais pas c'est pour ça qu'on y va !

J'enfilais une paire de baskets et descendis avec Hailey et Scott. Scott monta avec moi, tandis que Hailey prenait sa voiture.

-Alors vous deux ? Dit Scott innocemment.

-Quoi ? On discutait je te dis.

-Mouais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu veux que je te dise qu'on était en train de se faire des câlins sous la couette avant que t'arrive, ben désolé mais c'est pas le cas !

-Mais t'aurais bien voulu, dit Scott.

Je lançais un regard à mon meilleur ami et souris.

-Oh que oui j'aurais bien voulu …

-Ben lance-toi.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, tu l'as vu … Et tu m'as vu ?

-Je te trouve mignon, moi.

-Merci Scott mais je ne suis pas gay désolé, dis-je en souriant.

-Je suis sûr que tu lui plaît aussi, je peux toujours lui demander …

-Non surtout pas, je veux pas passer pour le naze qui drague une fille en passant par son pote, ça craint.

-Moi je dis que tu devrais te lancer, t'as rien à perdre, me dit Scott en sortant de la voiture.

-Si je la perdrais elle, murmurais-je.

Hailey nous rejoignit et on entra chez Dereck. Hailey s'installa près de Cora et Isaac sur le canapé en souriant, quant à moi et Scott on prit les chaises qui restaient.

-Alors pourquoi, je suis là ? Demanda Hailey.

-Hier ma … ma mère t'a dit quelque chose et à moi aussi, commença Dereck.

-Oui elle m'a demandé de prendre soin de sa famille, dit Hailey.

-Et à moi, elle m'a dit de te faire confiance et de te protéger, je pense qu'elle voulait …

-Que je devienne votre émissaire , finit Hailey. Oui c'est ça et si tu veux une réponse c'est encore trop tôt.

-Non, si tu es là c'est que je veux d'abord savoir si je peux te faire confiance. Tu m'as dit que tu avais aidé ma sœur à la Nouvelle Orléans, mais pourquoi ? Ta mère s'est fait tuer par un loups-garou, tu as les meilleurs raisons de nous détester, alors pourquoi tu as aidé Cora à se cacher des chasseurs ?

-Parce qu'il y a quelqu'un que je déteste encore plus que les loups-garous, dit Hailey en rougissant légèrement. Le chasseur qui était à la poursuite de Cora.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Peter.

-C'est compliqué, dis Hailey énervée.

-Explique-nous alors, dit Peter en s'approchant d'elle. Que t'as fait ce chasseur pour que tu le haïsses à ce point ?

Hailey croisa les bras et baissa le regard, elle ne voulait vraiment pas en parler. Cora leva les yeux au ciel et finit par avouer.

-C'était son ex …

-Oh ! Peine de cœur, je vois, dit Peter en rigolant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur, Hailey avait l'air bouleversé.

-Tu ne vois rien du tout Peter, dit Cora en se levant. Ce mec était une vrai ordure, il aurait même pu rivaliser avec Kate !

-Il s'est servi de moi pour tuer une meute de loup entière, il m'avait fait croire qu'il voulait juste leur parler d'histoire de territoires. Je les ai donc emmené vers la meute, leur Alpha avait confiance en moi il connaissait ma grand-mère, il avait accepté le rendez-vous. Mais c'était un piège, il y avait une vingtaine de chasseurs cachés et ils ont attaqué la meute, il n'était que cinq …Puis un des bêtas s'est dirigée vers moi pour m'attaquer en pensant que je les avait trahis. Il me griffa ici, dit-elle en montrant la cicatrice sous ses côtes, désolé pour le mensonge Stiles, je voulais pas te faire peur.

-Pas grave, dis-je. Et il s'est passé quoi après ?

-Dorian, mon ex, lui a tiré une flèche en pleine poitrine. Mais le loups-garou était encore vivant, j'ai donc essayé d'arrêter Dorian. Je l'ai poussé et j'ai pris son arc que j'ai ensuite cassé, ça l'a énervé et il m'a frappé au visage, puis il s'est tourné vers le loup et lui a tiré un balle en pleine tête.

-Kate a bien de la concurrence, dit Peter.

-Oh et ce n'est pas finis, dit Hailey avec un sourire mauvais. Il m'a abandonné dans la forêt avec les corps des loups en me disant « Si tu défends ces animaux, c'est que tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. Ta mère aurait honte de toi pauvre fille. »

-Ok ce mec est un connard, dit Isaac.

-Et encore c'est trop faible comme mot, dis-je m'approchant d'Hailey. Si t'as besoin de te défouler je veux bien faire office de punching-ball.

-Dereck va être jaloux que je lui pique son jouet, dit-elle en souriant.

-Je pense que toi et Dereck devriez fonder un club des handicapés de l'amour, dit Peter.

Dereck lui lança un regard noir.

-Ben quoi c'est vrai, ajouta-t-il. Tes dernières histoires d'amours sont des désastres et Hailey c'est pas mieux.

-Je vais sûrement m'inscrire aussi, dis-je blasé.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Scott.

-Je sais pas, peut-être parce que la dernière fille qui m'a embrassé c'était pour m'éviter une crise d'angoisse et que la dernière fille avec qui j'ai faillis couché est morte pendant que je cherchais des préservatifs ?

-Il a raison, dit Peter. Quelqu'un d'autres ?

-Je ne pensais pas qu'on été ici pour parler de nos relations amoureuses, dit Ethan en entrant.

-Pourquoi tu voulais nous annoncer tes fiançailles avec Deucalion, le raillais-je.

-Des fois je me demande pourquoi on ne t'a pas tué toute suite, dit Aiden qui le suivait.

-On se pose tous cette question, dit Dereck en se levant.

-Hé ! M'écriais-je outré.

-T'inquiète, me dit Hailey. Moi j'ai pas encore envie de te tuer.

Tout le monde rigola, tandis que je me renfrognais sur le canapé.

-Fais pas la tête, me dit Hailey en s'approchant de moi tandis que les autres se réunissaient à l'autre bout du loft. Qui aime bien, châtie bien.

-Mouais, pour une fois je préférais qui aime bien, aime bien point final.

Hailey sourit et mit sa main sur ma tête pour secouer mes cheveux.

-Bon je dois y aller, mais ne t'inquiète pas moi je t'aime bien.

Elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir. Je la regardais partir avec, j'en étais sûr, un sourire débile sur mes lèvres.

La réunion dura un bon moment et à la fin la meute décida de laisser une chance aux jumeaux. Je rentrais avec Scott chez moi, on passa la soirée ensemble à jouer aux jeux vidéos comme au bon vieux temps.

Le lendemain, le journée passa rapidement je vis à peine Hailey et je ne pouvais pas la voir dans l'après-midi car j'avais promis à Scott d'aller en ville avec lui après les cours pour trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire à sa mère.

-Et ici ? Me demanda Scott en désignant le magasin.

-Ça l'air bien, dis-je en entrant. Au moins ça ne sens pas le vieux comme dans l'autre boutique.

-Je pensais que c'était un magasin pour femme, se défendit Scott.

-Ça l'était mais pour des femmes de plus de 80 ans ! Ici il y aura plus de choix, tu cherches un pull de quelles couleurs déjà ?

-Un rouge en cachemire, regarde y en a par là.

Je suivis mon meilleur ami à travers le magasin mais en tournant la tête j'aperçus …

**POV Hailey :**

-Cora t'es pas sérieuse, dis-je en lui lançant le vêtements. C'est plus un short là, c'est un boxer !

-C'est peut-être un peu court oui.

-Un peu, répétais-je en riant. Bon on va voir les sous-vêtements, il m'en faut j'en ai pas pris assez pour un mois.

-Regarde lui ! Dit-elle en me tendant un soutien-gorge noire et blanc à dentelles.

-Ça fait pas un peu trop, dis-je.

-Non il est magnifique, essaye-le tu vas voir.

-Ok, dis-je en entrant dans la cabine d'essayage.

J'enlevais mon haut e mon soutien-gorge pour enfiler le nouveau. C'est vrai qu'il était pas mal et sexy même, il me faisait une poitrine d'enfer. J'ouvris le rideau pour faire voir le résultat à Cora.

-Voilà, dis-je. Manque plus qu'un petit copain et … STILES !

Je pris le rideau et m'en servis pour me cacher comme je pouvais.

-Euh … Désolé ...Je … Scott … Moi … Cadeaux … Désolé, balbutia-t-il avant de partir.

-La honte, dis-je en fermant les yeux.

-Quelle honte ?! Stiles vient d'avoir la plus belle vue du monde à un mètre de lui. Crois-moi j'en connais un qui va devoir changer de caleçon en rentrant, dit-elle en riant.

-Cora ! M'offusquais-je.

Mais je ne pu m'empêcher de rire avec elle.

**POV Scott :**

Où était donc passé Stiles, j'avais trouvais le pull pour ma mère et perdus mon meilleur ami dans la même minute.

-On s'en va, dit Stiles en me tirant par le bras.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as payé le pull pour ta mère ?

-Oui mais …

-On s'en va alors, dit-il en me poussant hors du magasin.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ? T'es tout rouge et ton cœur bat à une vitesse folle.

-J'ai … je …

-Oui ?

-Jaivuhaileyensoutif, baragouina-t-il.

-T'as quoi ? Parle plus calmement !

-J'ai vu Hailey en soutif, dit-il en devenant cramoisi.

-Oh ! Dis-je en souriant. Et alors ?

-Et alors ?! Alors elle était … c'était …

-Je vois, dis-je en riant. T'as besoin d'un caleçon propre ?

-Oh la ferme, s'écria-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa Jeep, tandis que je rigolais.

* * *

**Alors ? **

**Pour les petits curieux l'incantation qu'utilise Hailey est en Irlandais. C'était pour moi la langue la plus proche de la culture druide, donc voilà. **


	6. Chapter 6

Voici le chapitre 6 :)

**POV Stiles :**

Je démarrais ma Jeep tandis que Scott rigolait encore, je soupirais en levant les yeux au ciel. J'avais réagis comme un abruti devant Hailey, je n'avais même pas pu faire un phrase. Mais la voir dans cette tenue … Je ne pourrais plus la regarder comme avant.

Je me garais devant chez Scott et on entra chez lui où l'on retrouva Isaac affalé sur le canapé entrain de jouer à GTA.

-Tu lui as trouvé un cadeau ? Demanda ce dernier à Scott.

-Oui, dit-elle en montrant le paquet qu'il tenait à la main.

-Vous avez fait vite.

-Oh c'est parce que Stiles avait besoin de se changer les idées, dit Scott en riant. Aïe !

J'avais frappé Scott avec un oreiller avant de m'enfoncer dans le canapé, pendant que mon meilleur ami racontait ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Elle va me prendre pour un débile, me plaignis-je.

-Mais non, me rassura Isaac en me tapant sur l'épaule. Ça elle le savait déjà, là elle va te prendre pour un pervers.

-Merci je me sens beaucoup mieux, dis-je d'un ton ironique. Je suis content de pouvoir compter sur mes amis dans ses moments là.

-Fait pas la gueule Stiles, ça se trouve elle ne va pas s'en souvenir, tenta Scott. Agis avec elle comme si de rien n'était, elle a sûrement pas envie d'en parler non plus.

-C'est une fille Scott, dit Isaac. Elle va en parler et comme Cora était là, je suis quasi sur que toute la meute est déjà au courant.

-Doublement merci, maintenant j'ai envie de me pendre, dis-je désespéré.

-Au moins t'auras vu une fille à moitié nu avant de mourir, c'est déjà ça, dit Scott.

Je lui lançait un regard noir, j'allais répliquer quelques choses quand on toqua à la porte. Scott se leva pour ouvrir et revint tout sourire avec Cora et Hailey …

-Salut Isaac, dit Hailey. Et resalut Stiles.

-Salut, dis-je en détournant le regard.

-Je vois que vous avez fait du shopping les filles, dit Isaac. Dis-moi Hailey tu as acheté ce haut que Stiles t'as vu essay... Aïïïeeee !

Je lui avais mis un coup de coude pour le faire taire mais c'était trop tard. Hailey rougit légèrement et Cora leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vous êtes de vrais gamins, il l'a vu en soutien-gorge et alors la terre n'a pas arrêter de tourner pour autant. Il l'a vu en soutif et elle l'a vu en caleçon, ils sont quitte maintenant !

-Une seconde, dit Isaac. C'est quoi cette histoire de caleçon ?

-Quels caleçons, dit Mélissa en entrant dans le salon.

Comme personne ne répondit, elle nous demanda de l'aide pour ramener les course.

-Alors, dis-je discrètement à Scott. Ta mère ne se doute de rien pour sa fête d'anniversaire surprise ?

-Non, j'ai réussi à m'arranger avec ses collègues pour qu'il l'occupe tout le samedi comme ça on aura le temps de tout préparer. D'ailleurs vous êtes invitées vous deux.

-Merci, dirent les filles en chœur.

-Si t'a besoin d'un coup de main pour les préparatifs dis moi , ajouta Hailey.

-Justement, dit Scott. J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à faire à manger, je suis vraiment nul en cuisine.

-T'as choisis la bonne personne, dit Cora. Hailey est un magicienne de la cuisine.

-Rassures-moi il n'y aura pas d'œil de grenouilles ou de queue de rats dans tes préparations ? Dis-je en souriant.

-Hahaha, dit-elle en me bousculant. C'est toi que je vais finir par cuisiner si tu me sors encore une blague bidon sur les sorcières.

-Qui aime bien, châtie bien, lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

On aida Mélissa à ranger les courses et on retourna devant la télé pour jouer, tandis que les filles partaient.

-Tu vois, me dit Scott. Ça s'est pas si mal passé.

-C'est vrai, avouais-je. Heureusement que Cora est intervenue.

-C'est sûr, repris Isaac. D'ailleurs tu nous explique cette histoire de toi en caleçon devant Hailey ?

-C'est rien, elle est juste arrivée chez moi quand je sortais de la douche. C'est pas important.

-Mouais pour toi peut-être, mais elle l'a quand même raconté à Cora. Donc soit ce qu'elle a vu lui a plu, soit ça lui a fait peur, finit Isaac en riant.

Je secouais la tête, j'espérais vraiment que c'était la première proposition.

La semaine passa rapidement et quand le samedi arriva je me réveillais à 9h à la surprise de mon père.

-Ça va fiston ? T'as encore fait des cauchemars ?

-Non pas de cauchemars, je me lève tôt parce que je dois rejoindre Hailey pour les courses. C'est ce soir l'anniversaire de Mélissa, t'as pas oublié ?

-Ah oui c'est vrai et t'inquiète je serais à l'heure. Je ne devais pas quitter trop tard.

-Ok papa, à ce soir !

-A ce soir, fiston … Et passe le bonjour à Hailey!

A 9h30 j'entendis une voiture klaxonner devant chez moi, je sortis et rejoignit Hailey. Et on se mit en route pour le supermarché.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes cuisiner ?

-Je vais faire des feuilletés aux jambon, saumon, fromage et aussi aux légumes. Et après se sera des gâteaux au chocolat et des tartes aux fraises.

-Tu me feras pensé à venir manger chez toi plus souvent, dis-je en sortant de la voiture.

-Goinfre ! Me lança-t-elle en prenant un caddy.

-Et fier de l'être !

Une fois dans le supermarché, je suivis Hailey dans les rayons la laissant diriger les opérations. Arrivé devant les boissons, je la stoppais et la fixais.

-Quoi j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Dit-elle.

-Non, je me demandais juste si tu pouvais passer pour une fille de 21 ans.

-De 21 ans ? Mais pourqu... Tu veux qu'on achète de l'alcool ?

-Ben quoi, tu vas me dire que tu bois pas ?

-Non, mais si la mère de Scott, ton père ou encore Alan le découvre on est mort.

-C'est un risque probable, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes puis me poussa pour prendre une bouteille de vodka et une de whisky.

-Ben voilà on a tout, dis-je en rayant le dernier mot de ma liste. On y va ?

-Attends je dois encore prendre un truc, dit-elle en se dirigeant dans le rayon pharmacie.

-Des pansements, tu t'es encore coupé avec une feuille ?

-Très drôle, dit-elle en se retournant pour prendre quelque chose et le mettre dans le caddy.

Je baissais le regard pour voir ce qu'elle avait pris et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Tu … Commençais-je en désignant la boîte de préservatifs.

-C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Cora. Elle peut pas en acheter avec Dereck, alors elle m'a demandé de lui en prendre. Pourquoi t'en veux une aussi ?

-Pourquoi faire ? Dis-je désabusé par la question. Enfin je sais à quoi ça sert, ce que je voulais dire c'est que pour m'en servir faudrait que j'ai quelqu'un et j'ai personne. Tu devrais le savoir, je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec toi en ce moment. Donc à part toi je vois pas d'autres filles avec qui je pourrais me servir de ça … Je voulais pas dire non plus que je voulais m'en servir avec toi vu qu'on traîne beaucoup ensemble, c'était juste pour dire que je ne crois pas en avoir besoin vu que je n'ai pas de petite amie et que donc ça ne sert à rien d'en acheter. A moins de les acheter en prévisions pour être sûr d'en avoir si jamais je … Et toi tu vas en prendre ?

Hailey me regardait les yeux grands ouverts et était bouche-bée.

-Je prends la pilule, fut la seule chose qu'elle dit avant de se diriger vers la caisse.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux en soupirant. Plus ça va, plus je m'enfonce. Je l'a rejoignis à la caisse.

-J'ai séparé les courses en deux pour pas qu'on voit l'alcool et les préservatifs sur le ticket. Je te laisse passer en premier avec les courses.

-Ok, dis-je en m'avançant.

Je payais les courses et pris le ticket que le caissier me tendu. Et j'attendis Hailey en espérant qu'elle n'ai pas de problèmes avec l'alcool.

-Eh bien, j'en connais une qui va passer une bonne soirée, dit le cassier en regardant les boissons et la boîte de préservatifs.

-Ça se pourrait, dit Hailey.

-Je pourrais voir votre carte d'identité, simple formalité, dit le cassier en la regardant de haut en bas.

-Je ne l'ai pas sur moi, dit Hailey. Je peux quand même les prendre, ce serait vraiment dommage que je ne puisse pas profiter de ma soirée.

-Eh bien, dit-il en la détaillant un peu plus et en fixant sa poitrine. Je vais devoir me fier à mon regard pour dire que vous avez plus de 21 ans.

-Bouffon, murmurais-je.

Je vis Hailey écrire sur un papier quelque chose et elle le tendit qui lui fit un sourire pervers et la laissa partir.

-Tu lui a filé ton numéro, dis-je abasourdi.

-Mais non, dit-elle en rigolant. Je lui ai fait croire que je l'invitais ce soir et je lui ai donner la mauvaise adresse.

-Quelle adresse ?

-Celle de Dereck, avoua-t-elle avant d'exploser de rire.

Je ris aussi avec elle de la situation et aussi de soulagement, elle ne lui avait pas donné son numéro.

Arrivée chez Scott, on se mit tous au travail. Scott et Isaac s'occupaient de la déco et mon je donnais un coup de main à Hailey en cuisine.

**POV Hailey :**

-Pose ça ! Dis-je à Stiles en lui tapant sur la main. Ces fraises sont pour le dessert.

-Oui mais elles ont l'air trop bonne, c'est comme si elles me demandaient de les manger.

-N'importe quoi, dis-je en rigolant. Tu peux regarder sans mon sac, j'ai ramener des herbes et des épices.

Stiles acquiesça et m'amena mon sac.

-Tiens de la coriandre, du gingembre, de la cannelle, …. C'est quoi ça il n'y a pas de noms ?

-C'est pas une épice, c'est des feuilles d'Acacia je m'en sers pour méditer, j'ai du l'amener par erreur.

-Ok et ça c'est quoi, il n'y a pas de noms non plus ? Dit-il en sortant une fiole avec de la poudre doré à l'intérieur.

-De la poussière de Fée, dis-je en me retournant. Fait attention c'est très rare !

Stiles me regarda, puis regarda la fiole en fronçant les sourcils.

-De la poussière de Fée, vraiment ?

-Oui c'est Peter Pan qui m'en a fait cadeau, dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Peter P … Tu te moques de moi c'est ça ? Dit-elle en comprenant enfin.

-C'est juste des vermicelles dorées pour décorer les gâteaux, dis-je en souriant. Mais tu peux toujours t'en asperger et voir si tu peux voler.

-Je devrais peut-être essayer sur toi, dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement.

-Woooww le premier qui me salit la maison, je lui arrache la tête à main nu, nous menaça Isaac en rangeant la serpillière.

Stiles posa la fiole à contre-coeur, leva les bras comme pour se rendre et on se remis au boulot. Je commençais par les dessert, je préparais de la crème pâtissière tandis que Stiles coupé les fraises. Une fois la crème prête et refroidit je l'a sur la pâte à tarte avec les fraises. Puis je me lançais dans la confection de mes moelleux au chocolat, sous la surveillance de Stiles qui bavait d'envie d'en manger.

-Bon comme tu as été sage, t''as le droit à une récompense, dis-je.

Je pris une fraise et la trempais dans le chocolat fondu et tendis à Stiles qui ouvrit la bouche. Il en croqua la moitié et moi je récupérais l'autre.

-Je crois que je pourrais me nourrir de sa toute ma vie, dit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

-Avant de faire une crise de foie, dis-je.

-C'est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre. Attends t'as une tâche de chocolat sur le menton, ajouta-t-il en tendant sa mère vers moi. Voilà !

Et contre toute attente, il se lécha le doigt donc il s'était servis pour m'essuyer le menton.

-J'ai meilleur goût ? Demandais-je surprise de ma propre audace.

-J'en ai pas eut assez, je devrais peut-être goûter une deuxième fois …

Une scène s'imposa soudain dans ma tête, moi qui me tachait volontairement le cou avec du chocolat et Stiles qui venait l'enlever qu'avec l'aide sa langue. Puis je me tachait la joue, le menton et la bouche pour finir.

Scott me sortis de ma rêverie en entrant dans la cuisine en demandant à Stiles de venir l'aider à gonfler les ballons. Ce dernier me lança un dernier regard avant d'accompagner son meilleur. Pendant ce temps j'en profitais pour boire de l'eau et m'éclaircir les idées car ma scène imaginaire avec Stiles m'avait quelque peu chamboulé. Une fois mes esprits retrouvés, je mis mes gâteaux à cuire au four et rejoignis les garçons dans la salle à manger.

-Waw c'est super beau, dis-je en admirant la déco.

-J'espère que ça va plaire à ma mère, on s'est vraiment donné du mal pour ranger toute la maison.

-Elle va adorer c'est sûr, le rassurais-je. On sera combien ce soir ?

-Une trentaine, j'ai invité des collègues à ma mère, le père de Stiles et d'Allison et Deaton. Et en jeune, il y aura nous quatre, Allison, Lydia et Cora.

-Alan ne pourra pas venir, il sera de garde toute la nuit à la clinique. Et Dereck, demandais-je.

-J'ai dit à Cora de lui proposer, je ne sais pas s'il va venir.

-Ok ben ce que j'ai fait risque de suffire amplement, dis-je.

-C'est sans compter l'estomac sur pattes qui me sert de meilleur ami, dit Scott en souriant.

-Hé ! S'offusqua ce dernier. Je suis en pleine croissance c'est tout.

Je souris et retournais à la cuisine, suivis par Isaac.

-Mmm ça sent bon, dit-il en s'approchant du four. C'est officiel t'es engagé comme cuisinière de la meute Hailey.

-Et je serais payé combien ?

-Vu que la meute n'a pas de trésorerie et qu'aucun de nous n'a une paye convenable, tu devras te contenter de notre inestimable amitiés, dit-il en souriant.

-Mouais, dis-je en faisant une fausse grimace.

-Après on peux toujours voir avec Stiles pour qu'il te paye en nature je suis sûr que ça te plairait, dit-il en sortant de la cuisine.

-Je lui jetais mon tablier à la figure mais il continua à rigoler tandis que Stiles revenait dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda-t-il.

-Un truc débile comme d'habitude, dis-je en rougissant.

-Je t'ai entendu, cria Isaac du salon. Et ce que j'ai dit est la pure vérité.

Stiles me regarda en fronçant les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

-Laisse tomber, dis-je en sortant les moelleux du four.

-Est-ce que …, commença Stiles.

-Non pas de gâteaux, pas avant ce soir !

Il soupira bruyamment avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une chaise. Une fois les gâteaux finis,on fit une pause pour manger et je me mis à la préparation des feuilletés.

Quand tout fut finis il était18h, je rentais chez moi pour prendre une douche et me préparer pour la soirée. J'étais en train de me maquiller quand Alan rentra dans ma chambre.

-Tu es sublime, me dit-il.

-Merci, dis-je en rougissant un peu. C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir ce soir.

-C'est pas grave et les soirées c'est plus de mon âge.

-Alan, tu n'as pas 80 ans non plus, arrête de dire des bêtises.

Il me sourit et lança un regard à ma chambre.

-Je sais c'est pas très bien rangé mais …

-Non ce n'est pas ça, me coupa-t-il. Je me disais juste qu'il fallait peut-être se mettre à redécorer ta chambre, racheter des meubles, refaire la peinture.

-Faut pas que tu refasses la déco juste pour moi Alan, surtout que …

-Surtout que tu comptes repartir, finit-il.

-Je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi ici, tu as ta vie, tes habitudes.

-Hailey tu n'es pas et tu ne seras jamais un poids pour moi. Si tu te plais ici, reste. J'en serais plus que ravis. Mais c'est ton choix, je ne veux pas te forcer, tu as encore deux semaines pour réfléchir.

Sur ce, il me souhaita une bonne soirée et partis travailler. Je restais un moment assise à penser aux paroles d'Alan. Est-ce que j'avais envie de rester ici ? Je m'étais fait des nouveaux amis qui connaissaient mon statut de druide, j'étais au lycée et ça se passait bien, j'avais même la possibilité de devenir la gardienne pour la meute Dereck/Scott. Mais en contre-partie je devais abandonner ma vie à la Nouvelle-Orléans et laisser Anya et ma grand-mère, … je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mon téléphone vibra et me tira de mes réflexions, c'était un message de Stiles qui me demandait si j'arrivais. Stiles … Si je partais, je ne le verrais sûrement plus et à cette pensée j'eus un pincement au cœur. Si je partais Stiles sera une des personnes qui me manquerais le plus, je le connaissais depuis maintenant deux semaines et malgré les bêtises qu'il disait, ses phrases sarcastiques et son incroyable don de pouvoir parler sans fin, je l'appréciais de plus en plus. Il restait lui-même dans n'importe quelle situation, c'était quelqu'un de vrai, quelqu'un de confiance. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui arrivait il garder le sourire …

Ma décision de partir ou rester devenait encore plus difficile.

**POV Stiles :**

* Je sors de chez moi, jss là dans dix minutes;) *

Je remis mon téléphone dans ma poche, après avoir lu le message d'Hailey et rejoins Scott.

-Elle arrive, dis-je en m'asseyant sur une chaise.

-Ça fait à peine deux heure qu'elle est partis et elle te manque déjà, dit Scott en souriant.

-Arrête avec tes bêtises.

-Ben quoi, je pensais qu'elle te plaisait ?

-C'est le cas mais faut pas se leurrer, elle est trop bien pour moi.

-C'est ce que je pensais de ta mère, me dit mon père en souriant.

-Quoi ? Dis-je surpris.

Mon père n'avait pas l'habitude de se livrer aussi facilement sur ma mère, ça le rendait toujours triste de parler d'elle.

-Eh bien je pensais qu'elle était trop bien pour moi. Et puis un jour j'ai tenté le coup, je me suis dit ta rien perdre, fonce.

-Et ? Dit Scott.

-Je me suis complètement ridiculisé, j'étais quelqu'un de '' cool '' à l'époque. Je faisais rire la classe, je n'étais pas timide. Mais quand je me suis retrouvais devant elle … J'ai bégayé, mes phrases ne voulait rien dire, j'ai eut tellement honte que je suis partis en courant.

-C'est vrai ?! Dit Isaac.

-Oui, mais elle est venue me retrouver. Et m'a dit qu'elle avait trouvé ça mignon que je sois aussi timide.

-Mignon, dis-je ahuris.

-Oui, dit-il en souriant.

-Et ? Demanda Isaac.

-Et on est sortis ensemble, puis on s'est marié et on a eut le plus beau des bébé.

-Papa ! M'écriais-je.

Il sourit et me tapota l'épaule en se levant.

-Tente ta chance fiston, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer.

Puis il se leva et alla rejoindre le groupe d'adulte.

-Ton père a raison, dit Isaac.

-Mais si elle m'aime pas ?

-Oh crois-moi si tu avais entendu les battements de son cœur ce matin …

-Comment-ça ? Lui demandais-je ?

Mais il dut se lever pour ouvrir la porte aux invités. Quelques minutes plus tard Hailey arriva, elle était très jolie dans sa robe marron qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts.

-Attention tu baves, me dit mon père en passant près de moi.

Je me ressaisis et me levais du canapé pour la rejoindre.

-Ta robe est très jolie, dis-je sans réfléchir.

-Ma robe … Merci, dit-elle avec une voix un peu déçu.

-Ce qu'a voulu dire mon fils, c'est que TU es jolie dans cette robe Hailey, dit mon père en me lançant un regard désespéré.

-Merci shérif Stilinski ? Dit-elle en souriant.

-Appelles-moi John voyons, dit-il avant de partir.

-Mon père avait raison, je voulais vraiment dire que tu étais jolie dans cette robe, dis-je embarrassé.

-T'es sûre parce que si c'est la robe que tu aimes bien, je pourrais te la prêter, dit-elle en se moquant.

-Non merci, même si je sais qu'elle m'irait beaucoup mieux. Je suis hyper sexy en robe …

Chris Argent qui arriva prêt de moi à ce moment là, me jeta un regard ahuris avant de se diriger vers mon père pour le saluer.

-Génial, maintenant il va me prendre pour une Drag Queen.

-Tu ferais une magnifique Drag Queen, me dit Hailey en souriant. Allez viens on va rejoindre les autres.

Elle me prit la main et on se dirigea vers le canapé, tandis que mon père me lançait un clin d'oeil. On était installait sur le fauteuil moi, Hailey, Scoot, Isaac, Allison et Cora quand quelqu'un sonna et Scott alla ouvrir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que …? Commença Scott.

-Je vais t'expliquer, dit Lydia en entrant en compagnie d'Aiden, Ethan et Danny. Je voulais venir avec Aiden mais il ne voulait pas venir si Ethan ne venait pas et Ethan ne voulait pas venir si Danny n'était pas invité. Du coup j'ai invité tout le monde.

-Ok, dit Scott en se reculant pour les laisser passer. J'ai pas le courage de m'engueuler avec Lydia, alors entrez et pas de bêtises.

A 20h30 tout le monde était là et Mélissa ne devait pas tarder à finir. Scott nous prévint qu'elle lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'elle arrivait. On éteignit tout les lumières et on s'entassa dans la salle à manger. On avait tous hâte qu'elle arrive car on était vraiment serré, et je ne pouvais pas trop me plaindre car Hailey était devant moi et nous étions presque collé.

-Tu me souffle sur le cou, dit-elle en tournant sa tête vers moi.

-Oh désolé.

-C'est pas désagréable, c'est juste que ça chatouille.

Je souris et m'approchais un peu plus de son cou pour souffler dessus.

-Stiles, c'est pas drôle, chuchota-t-elle.

-Tu as dit que ce n'était pas désagréable, me défendis-je.

Elle se retourna complètement vers moi pour me sermonner mais quelqu'un la bouscula, du coup je fus écrasé entre Hailey et le mur derrière mon dos. Avoir le mur dans mon dos ne me gênait pas, mais Hailey appuyé sur moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du miens … Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Je sentais ses mains sur mon torse, sa poitrine sur mon buste, son souffle sur ma peau mais le '' pire '' c'était la sensation que j'avais dans le bas ventre. J'avais chaud, très chaud, très très très chaud.

-Il y a un problème, demanda Cora en s'approchant sans doute alerté par mes battements de cœur. J'ai entendu ...Oh je vois !

Elle nous fit un clin d'œil et se remit à sa place. Je me retournais vers Hailey qui ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle fut coupé par Scott.

-Elle arrive, chut !

Hailey se décolla de moi pour se remettre à sa place et j'eus soudain froid. On entendit des clés s'affairer sur la porte et quelqu'un rentrer en claquant la porte.

-Scott ! Je suis rentré, dit Mélissa dans le couloirs. Scott ! Isaac?! Y a quelqu'un ici ?

-SURPRISE ! Cria tout le monde.

-Joyeux anniversaire Maman ! Dit Scott en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Mais … Mais comment ? Dit-elle émue.

-Ça a été difficile mais on a réussi à s'arranger avec tout le monde pour te faire une fête surprise.

-Merci mon chéri, merci à vous tous, dit-elle en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient.

-Que la fête commence, m'écriais-je en allumant la chaîne hifi.

Tout le monde cria son accord et la soirée commença.

-Joyeux anniversaire Mélissa, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

-Merci Stiles et merci Hailey, dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras aussi. Scott m'a dit que c'est toi qui avait tout préparé au niveau du repas.

-De rien ça m'a fait plaisir, dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu devrais peut-être devenir traiteur plus tard, lui dis-je. Je sais pas combien ça rapporte sorcière de nos jours mais traiteur ça paye plutôt bien.

-C'est ce que je lui disais tout à l'heure mais elle ne me croyait pas, dit Isaac en lançant un clin d'œil à Hailey. Bon on mange j'ai les crocs !

Hailey leva les yeux ciel ''à la Dereck '' et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller chercher les plats, aidé par Cora et Allison.

Il fallait l'avouer la fête était plutôt réussi, tout le monde s'amusait et même Dereck était passé pour souhaiter un bonne anniversaire à Mélissa. Peter avait même tenté de s'incruster même Scott le mit dehors d'un coup de bien aux fesses sous les rires d'Isaac.

-Stiles regarde, me dit Scott en montrant du doigt l'endroit de la maison où les invités dansaient.

-Je rêve, dis-je en voyant mon père danser avec Hailey sur du Elvis Presley.

Elle avait l'air de s'amuser même quand mon père lui marchait sur les pieds. Allison emmena son père danser, Scott sa mère. Cora tenta de faire danser Dereck sans trop d'espoir, puis soupira en laissant son frère et s'approcha de moi.

-Allez Stilinski, on va danser ! Dit-elle en me tirant par le bras.

Je me retrouvais sur la piste de danse improvisé sans avoir eut le temps de refuser. L'enceinte continuais à diffuser de la musique des années 70 au grand malheur de Lydia, qui décida de changer de CD pour mettre des musiques '' plus jeunes '' et moins ringardes. C'est sur cette décision que mon père et celui d'Allison décidèrent de s'asseoir. Hailey nous rejoignis moi et Cora et dansa avec nous. Lydia entraîna les jumeaux et Danny sur la piste tandis que Scott, Allison et Isaac nous rejoignaient.

Puis pour faire honneur aux origines de Mélissa, Lydia mit un CD avec des musiques Latines. C'est là que je décidais de m'asseoir, me déhancher sur ce genre de musique c'était trop me demander. A mon grand plaisir Scott me rejoint avec une bonne partie de la meute. Sur la piste il restait seulement Allison et Isaac,Lydia et Aiden, Mélissa qui essayait d'apprendre les pas de salsa à mon père, quelques adultes qui connaissaient cette danse et à ma grande surprise Hailey et Danny qui dansaient ensemble et qui se débrouillaient plutôt bien. Danny l'a faisait tourner dans tout les sens sans lui marcher sur les pieds une seule fois, à un moment il l'a fit tourner plusieurs fois sur elle-même ce qui fit voler le bas de sa robe au dessus de ses cuisses. Mon dieu ce que je donnerais pour connaître les pas de cette danse. Hailey s'arrêta un moment pour boire un verre d'eau, pendant ce temps Cora prit sa place et dansa avec Danny. Hailey s'approcha de moi et me tendit la main pour danser.

-Je ne sais pas danser ce genre de danse, tu risques de le regretter, dis-je.

-Je prends le risque, dit-elle en me faisant lever.

On s'approcha des autres et je mis en face d'elle sans savoir quoi faire. Elle me sourit et pris main droite pour la mettre sur sa taille et ma main gauche dans sa main droite, et elle plaça sa main gauche sur mon épaule. Ensuite mena la danse en me faisant avancer et reculer.

-Détends ton corps, tu es trop crispé, dit-elle. Voilà comme ça c'est mieux tu vois c'est pas compliqué.

-Ouais c'est vrai, attends je veux essayer un truc, dis-je en lâchant sa taille et la faisant tourner sur elle même une fois.

-Tu progresses vite, dit-elle en riant.

J'allais répondre quand la musique changea soudain, DJ Lydia changeait encore de thème et passait au slow. Je lançais un regard à Hailey pour savoir si elle voulait s'asseoir, mais à ma grande surprise elle se rapprocha de moi et passa ses deux mains derrière mon cou. Mon cœur s'accéléra et tout en rougissant je posais mes mains sur ses hanches. Tandis que '' Still loving you '' des Scorpions résonnait dans la pièce, mon regard se perdait dans celui d'Hailey.

-J'aime bien cette chanson, c'est une des plus belles chansons d'amour, dit-elle.

-Pas la meilleur, j'en connais une … Elle est simplement magnifique.

-Laquelle ?

-Je te la ferais écouter, si je la chante tu risquerais de détester, dis-je en souriant.

Elle me rendit mon sourire et comme si c'était naturel elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et ma tête vint se caler sur la sienne. Elle resserra son étreinte sur moi et je fermais les yeux en profitant de cette proximité. La chanson se finit trop vite à mon goût, je m'éloignais d'Hailey à contre-coeur et nous rejoignîmes les autres au canapé. La soirée d'anniversaire pris fin vers 0h45, les collègues de Mélissa s'en allèrent suivis de mon père et celui d'Allisson. Lydia qui ne comptait pas en finir là proposa de finir la soirée chez elle vu que ses parents n'étaient pas là. Tout le monde accepta et je chuchotais à Lydia qu'Hailey avait acheté de l'alcool, ce qui sembla la ravir. On dit au revoir à Mélissa en promettant de venir ranger demain. Je montais avec Hailey en voiture, ainsi que Scott, Cora et Isaac. Et Lydia, les jumeaux et Danny montèrent avec Allisson. Hailey envoya un message à Alan pour le prévenir en précisant qu'elle dormirait peut-être chez Lydia.

* * *

**La suite arrive bientôt ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 ! Un de mes chapitres préférés j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi. Merci pour les reviews **

**POV Hailey :**

-Enlevez vos chaussures et ne cassez rien, dit Lydia en nous faisant entrer.

On s'installa dans la salle à manger, je posais les bouteilles d'alcool sur la table tandis qu'Allison et Lydia amener les verres et les boissons.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, la marque n'est pas assez bien pour toi ? Dit Stiles à Ethan qui regarda la bouteille de whisky en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non c'est juste que l'alcool n'a pas d'effet sur les lo...

Son frère lui mit un coup de coude pour le faire taire en regardant Danny.

-Quoi, dit Danny. L'alcool n'a pas d'effets sur les loups-garous c'est ça.

Allison qui revenait de la cuisine lâcha un verre qui se brisa en plusieurs morceaux.

-Tu sais ? Lui demanda Scott.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ait dit, se défendit Ethan.

-Je l'ai découvert tout seul, dit Danny. Après le départ de Jackson.

-Jackson le lézard, l'ex de Lydia ? Dis-je.

-Ton ex était un lézard ? dit Aiden en se tournant vers elle.

-Je pense qu'on se perd là, dit Stiles. Pourquoi tu nous a pas dit que tu savais ?

-Et vous pourquoi, vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? Répliqua Danny.

-Pour te protéger, crois-moi moins on en sait mieux on se porte, dit Lydia.

-Un lézard, répéta Aiden avec une grimace.

-Oh la ferme ! Cria le groupe en chœur.

Après nous être expliqué avec Danny, on lui expliqua les derniers événements qui c'était passé à Beacon Hills.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre, dit simplement Danny. Beacon Hills est un aimant au surnaturel.

-Tiens, dis-je en lui tendant un whisky coca qu'il bu d'une traite.

Tout le monde se servit, même les loups-garous.

-Je ne sens pas les effets mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'aimer le goût, se défendit Cora.

-C'est quand même du gâchis, dis-je.

-Oh arrête …. Allô ? Dit Cora en répondant au téléphone. Quoi ? ...Ben non pourquoi ? ...Il a quoi ? … Hahaha le pauvre … Ok je vais lui dire. Bonne nuit Dereck.

Elle raccrocha et explosa de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je.

-Y a un mec qui est arrivé au loft, dit-elle en se reprenant. En disant qu'il venait pour la soirée, je pense que tu vois de quoi je parle Hailey ?

-Pas du tout, dis-je en rougissant tandis que Stiles qui avait compris recrachait son verre.

-T'es sûre, parce que le mec a dit qu'une brune aux yeux verts et très sexy lui avait donné l'adresse.

Je souris et leur racontais ce qu'il s'était passé au supermarché, ce qui les fit beaucoup rire.

-Bon et si on mettait de la musique, proposa Allison.

-Merde, j'avais oublié que ma chaine hifi ne fonctionnait plus, dit Lydia. On peut aller chercher la tienne Scott ?

-C'est pas la mienne, c'est celle de Stiles il me l'avait prêté pour la soirée. On va la chercher, dit-il à son meilleur ami.

-Ok, dit-il en se levant. Je peux prendre ta voiture Hailey ?

J'acquiesçais en lui tendant les clés. Il revinrent un quart d'heure plus tard et installèrent la chaîne hifi. La soirée se passa plutôt bien, on dansa, on fit des jeux débiles tout en rigolant. On décida de partir lorsque les ronflements de Danny devenaient plus fort que la musique. Les jumeaux et Danny restèrent dormir chez Lydia, Allison déposa Isaac et Scott et moi Cora et Stiles.

-Quand je me garais devant chez Stiles il était déjà 5h du matin. On sortis de la voiture et je l'aidais à ramener sa chaîne hifi et ses CD dans sa chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible.

-Merci, dit-il en me prenant la boîte de CD des mains et en la posant sur son bureau.

-De rien, dis-je en me tripotant les doigts. Bon je vais y aller alors.

Mais je n'étais pas sûr de le vouloir, je fis quelques pas vers la porte de sa chambre mais Stiles m'arrêta.

-Attends, dit-il en m'attrapant le bras. J'ai une musique à te faire écouter, t'as pas oublié ?

-Ah oui, la plus belle chanson d'amour, dis-je en me souvenant.

-Exact, installes-toi je vais la mettre.

J'enlevais mes chaussures et ma veste et m'assis sur le lit en m'adossant sur un oreiller. Stiles ouvrit son armoire et en sortit une boîte qu'il ouvrit. La boîte contenait beaucoup de choses : des lettres, des photos, des cassettes vidéos et un CD que Stiles sortit. Il brancha sa chaîne, mit le CD à l'intérieur et vint s'asseoir près de moi.

-C'était la chanson préféré de ma mère, c'était aussi leur chanson de mariage. C'est '' I'm Kissing you '' de Des'ree. Elle me la chantait tout le temps quand j'étais petit, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Je lui pris la main, la serrais fort et posa ma tête sur mon épaule, c'était devenu une habitude. Le silence se fit et la chanson débuta.

C'était la chanson la plus magnifique et la plus triste que j'avais entendu, j'en eut la chair de poule. A la fin de la chanson, je n'entendais plus que la respiration de Stiles, je me tournais vers lui et le trouvais endormis. Je souris et lui lâcha la main, je me reculais mais le corps de Stiles glissa, je le rattrapais de justesse et réussis à l'installer correctement dans son lit sans qu'il ne se réveille. Je me levais du lit pour partir mais arrivée à la porte je le l'entendis geindre.

-Non … Non, me laisse pas, dit-il en s'agitant dans son lit. Je veux pas, je t'en pris …

-Stiles ça va je suis là, dis-je en comprenant qu'il faisait un cauchemars. Je suis là, je suis là …

Je remontais dans le lit près de lui et lui passais une main dans les cheveux.

-Me quitte pas.

Je souris mais mon sourire se fana lorsque j'entendis sa dernière phrase.

-Me laisse pas maman, s'il te plaît me laisse pas …

J'eus un énorme pincement au cœur et mes yeux s'embuèrent, ces paroles … J'avais dit les mêmes …

Je m'allongeais près de lui et lui prit une main dans les miennes.

-T'inquiètes pas Stiles, on va réussir à survivre sans elles je sais que c'est dur et que ça le sera sûrement toujours. Mais on va y arriver, je crois en nous.

Je décidais de rester jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr qu'il soit bien endormie, je restais donc allongé près de lui, sa main dans la mienne et je calais ma respiration à la sienne.

**POV Stiles :**

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement, j'étais encore fatigué de la soirée de la veille et j'avais un début de mal de crâne. Je voulus m'étirer quand je sentis un poids sur mon bras gauche et mon torse. Je baissais la tête et aperçus des cheveux châtains et une main sur mon torse, une main avec du vernis, bon ça va au moins c'était une fille. Je penchais la tête sur le côté et en reconnaissant Hailey mon cœur eut un raté. J'avais passé la nuit avec Hailey ! Elle était resté dormir chez moi … dans mon lit … avec moi... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Mon dernier souvenir était d'avoir écouté une chanson avec Hailey à coté de moi. Je penchais un peu plus la tête pour voir si elle dormait toujours, ses yeux étaient fermés, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte et … Et mon regard se perdit dans son décolleté sur lequel j'avais une vue imprenable. J'eus soudain chaud, surtout dans le bas du ventre, j'essayais de me concentrer pour reprendre le contrôle de mon corps mais c'est à ce moment là que Hailey décida de bouger. Sa jambe se plia et se retrouva sur la mienne, sa robe glissa sur cuisse, laissant voir de plus en plus de peau nue. Puis sa main qui se trouvait sur mon torse glissa un peu plus bas vers mon nombril. C'est là que je sus que j'étais foutu, j'avais de plus en plus chaud et commençais à me sentir serré dans mon jean.

-Stiles ! Cria mon père du rez-de-chaussée. Je vais bosser n'oublie pas d'aller chez Mélissa pour faire le ménage.

Hailey se réveilla en sursaut, me regarda puis regarda autour d'elle en tentant de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Je crois que je me suis endormie, dit-elle.

-Je crois qu'on est deux, dis-je en me redressant et en prenant l'oreiller pour cacher discrètement ce qu'il passait sous ma ceinture. Tu veux déjeuner ?

-Euh je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi prendre une douche et me changer, dit-elle avant de bailler. On se rejoins chez Scott après.

Elle se leva et lorsqu'elle me tourna le dos j'eus une vision qui eut pour effet de faire grandir un peu plus gonflement dans mon jean.

-Euh Hailey … Ta robe, elle ….elle s'est coincé derrière, dis-je.

Hailey regarda l'arrière de sa robe et rougit. Le bas de sa robe était passé sous son boxer, ce qui m'avait donné une vue sur ses fesses.

-J'ai rien vu, mentis-je.

-Ok ben moi aussi j'ai rien vu alors, dit-elle en montrant l'oreiller du doigt.

-Oh non c'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est pas toi qui a ...enfin ça c'est fait tout seul c'est …

-C'est un truc de mec, dit-elle. T'inquiètes ça arrive, j'étais peut-être un peu trop collé et …

-Non pas du tout, c'est un truc de mec comme tu dis mais ça arrive tout les matins pas forcement parce que y a quelqu'un. C'était sans raison, j'ai sûrement encore rêver de Lydia, dis-je sans réfléchir.

-Lydia ? Dit Hailey avec une pointe de déception. Tu rêvais de Lydia pendant que je dormais à coté de toi …

Elle secoua la tête et s'en alla.

-Attends Hailey c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Hailey !

La seule réponse que j'eus fut le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui claqua.

-Quel con ! M'écriais-je en me frappant le front.

Je pris une douche froide et sortis prendre ma Jeep pour aller chez Scott. Arrivée là-bas je vis que Hailey était déjà arrivé avec Cora. J'entrais salué tout le monde et me dirigeais vers Hailey.

-Hailey je peux te parler ?

-T'es sûr ? Répliqua-t-elle froidement. Tu ne veux pas attendre que Lydia vienne plutôt, je suis sûr que c'est mieux de faire ça avec elle.

Tout le monde se figea surpris de l'attitude d'Hailey, je restais muet face à sa réaction. Elle interpréta mon absence de réponse comme une affirmation.

-J'en étais sûr, dit-elle en fermant les yeux. T'es toujours raide dingue d'elle.

-Mais elle est avec Aiden, me défendis-je.

-Et si elle ne l'était pas ? Dit-elle. Tu ne l'envisagerais même pas ?

-Hailey c'est pas ce que tu crois …

-Tu mens ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle fit demi-tour, prit ses affaires et s'en alla suivis par Cora.

Scott et Isaac me questionnèrent du regard complètement perdus. Je leur expliquais ce qu'il s'était passé dans ma chambre.

-T'as merdé, dit Isaac. Et bien comme il faut.

-Je sais, dis-je dépité. Mais je me suis mal exprimé.

-Attends, dit Scott. On est bien d'accord que c'est Hailey qui a fait de l'effet à ton … Euh à mini-Stiles ?

-Mini-Stiles ? Répétais-je.

-Ben quoi tu lui a donné un prénom ?

-Non mais ...Laisse tomber, dis-je. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui c'est Hailey qui a fait réagir mini-moi.

-Ben pourquoi t'as parlé de Lydia ?! S'écria Isaac.

-Je voulais pas qu'elle me prenne pour un pervers et qu'elle pense que je l'a maté pendant qu'elle dormait.

-Mais c'est ce que t'as fait, dit Scott en souriant.

-Là n'est pas la question, dis-je. Elle croit que je suis toujours amoureux de Lydia … Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

-Tu vas aller la retrouver et lui expliquer, dit Cora en entrant. Elle est au Manoir, je lui ai dit qu'elle serait tranquille là-bas.

-T'es sûre, dis-je en me levant.

-Certaine, dit-elle en me poussant dehors. Et fermes ta braguette, faudrait pas que Mini-Stiles attrape froid.

Je claquais la porte mais je pouvais encore entendre leur rire. Je montais dans ma Jeep et fonçais vers le Manoir. En me garant je fus rassuré de voir la voiture de Hailey.

Je rentrais dans le manoir et trouvais Hailey assise sur les escaliers, la tête posé sur ses genoux.

-Pourquoi t'es là, dit-elle en relevant la tête.

-T'as pleuré ? M'inquiétais-je en voyant ses yeux rougis.

-Non je suis allergique à la suie, dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique. T'as pas répondu à ma question, pourquoi t'es là ?

-Réplique sarcastique, je vois que je déteins sur toi, dis-je en m'approchant.

-Stiles, dit-elle énervé. Réponds !

-Je viens m'excuser et m'expliquer, dis-je. Quand tu m'as lançais la réflexion sur ce que je cachais sous l'oreiller j'ai paniqué, je voulais pas que tu me prennes pour un pervers ou je sais pas quoi. Alors j'ai dit la première chose qui me passait par la tête, au lieu de dire que c'était toi qui m'avait fait réagir, j'ai dit Lydia comme j'aurais pu dire que je fantasmer sur Katherine Heigl ou Angelina Jolie …

-Oui mais tu as dit Lydia … C'est à elle que tu as pensé en premier, tu as toujours été amoureux d'elle. Et je me dis que c'est peut-être pour une raison et que je ne devrais pas …

-Mais je ne l'aime plus, je peux même pas dire que c'était de l'amour. Hailey depuis que je te connais je pense plus à elle, il n'y a que toi.

-Oui mais si c'était juste par dépit ? Si un jour elle change d'avis et que tu retournes vers elle.

-Je ne retournerais pas vers elle …

-Je tiens beaucoup à toi Stiles, énormément mais j'ai pas envie de souffrir, dit-elle en pleurant. J'ai déjà été abandonné plusieurs fois : mon père, ma mère, Dorian … Je pourrais pas le supportais encore une fois.

-Hailey, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Je t'abandonnerais jamais, je te le jure, t'as été là pour moi dans les pires moment, tu m'as aidé et tu n'as jamais rien dit aux autres. Je t'abandonnerais pas, j'ai trop besoin de toi …

On resta un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre en gardant le silence.

-Alors ? Me demanda Scott lorsque je rejoignis sur le canapé.

Je soupirais en me passant la main dans les cheveux.

-C'est si terrible ? Dit Isaac en faisant une grimace.

-Je sais pas, on s'est expliqué et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Elle a peur d'être avec moi et qu'ensuite je la quitte pour Lydia.

-Mais c'est débile, ton obsession pour Lydia t'es passé depuis un bon moment, dit Scott.

-Y a pas que ça, dit Cora. Elle a peur parce que toute les personnes à qui elle tenait l'ont quitté. Son cœur a été brisé plusieurs et de façon horribles, elle tente juste de se protéger.

-Je veux pas lui faire du mal, dis-je.

-Je sais, me dit Cora en me posant un main sur l'épaule. Elle le sait elle aussi mais sa peur d'être abandonnée prend le dessus. Laisse-lui le temps de réfléchir, je lui parlerais et continue d'être toi, c'est pour ça qu'elle t'apprécie.

Puis elle se leva et s'en alla chez elle.

**POV Alan :**

Je me réveillais en sursaut en entendant la porte de la chambre d'Hailey claquer. Je me levais, m'habillais et me dirigeais vers sa chambre discrètement. En collant mon oreille à la porte, j'entendis des reniflements, puis un gémissement. Je décidais d'entrer et je retrouvais Hailey sur son lit qui pleurait en tenant une photo de sa mère dans ses mains.

-Hailey, dis-je la prenant dans mes bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ses sanglots redoublèrent et je resserrais mon étreinte.

-Chut, je suis là …

-Elle … elle me manque tellement, gémit-elle en deux sanglots.

-A moi aussi … Tout les jours, dis-je en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

-C'est juste que y a tellement de choses dont j'aurais voulu parler avec elle, des questions que j'aurais voulu lui poser …

-Je sais, je sais. Mais tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi et Anya aussi et tes amis.

Elle acquiesça en hochant la tête.

-Il y a que ça qui te rends si triste ? Demandais-je en sentant qu'elle ne me disait pas tout.

-Je me suis aussi disputée avec Stiles, avoua-t-elle.

-Est-ce que je dois agir comme un père protecteur et aller le voir ?

-Non pas besoin, dit-elle en esquissant un sourire. On a discuté.

-Et ?

-Je sais pas, y a juste tellement de choix que je dois faire en ce moment, je suis un peu perdue.

-Et si on faisait des pancakes pour oublier tout ça ? Proposais-je.

-J'aurais pas pensé mieux, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

**POV Hailey :**

Il était 20h et j'étais assise dans le canapé devant une émission de télé-réalité débiles, tandis qu'Alan était à la clinique. Je décidais de me lever pour me préparer à manger quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte, c'était Cora.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dis-je surprise.

-Bonjour l'accueil, dit-elle en entrant.

-Désolé, je suis juste … Je sais pas.

-C'est pour ça que je suis là avec mon sac spécial soirée déprime, dit-elle en me montrant son sac.

-Soirée déprime ?

-Ben ouais, j'ai du chocolat, des bonbons, du vernis, des masques de beauté, des films romantiques et bien sûr des mouchoirs.

-Tu sais que t'es la meilleure, dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

On s'installa dans le salon et j'ouvris un paquet de bonbons et commençais à picorer.

-Alors ça en est où vous deux ?

-Je sais pas cette journée a été un ascenseur émotifs, je me suis réveillais comme si c'était la meilleure journée de ma vie et la j'ai l'impression d'être descendu cent étages en dessous.

-Mais vous avez parlé non, je pensais que tu te sentirais mieux.

-Je me sens moins mal, on va dire. Certes j'ai parlé avec Stiles mais je sais pas si …

-Hailey, il t'aime ça crève les yeux !

-Mais Lydia ...

-Oh arrête, s'écria-t-elle. Je vais pas prendre de pincettes avec toi Hailey. L'histoire de Lydia c'est juste ton excuse parce que tu as peur de ce qui pourrait se passer. Mais ce qu'il pourrait se passer c'est pas forcément mauvais, tu t'attends toujours au pire ! Tu imagines qu'il pourrait te quitter mais si c'était le contraire, si vous étiez heureux jusqu'à la fin, vous vous marierez, vous aurez des enfants, une maison avec un jardin. Mais tu le sauras jamais si tu te lances pas !

-Je crois que je t'ai jamais entendu parler autant, dis-je.

-Hailey, tente le coup et s'il te brise le cœur, je lui briserais les couil...

-Mais il doit m'en vouloir, il va me prendre pour un schizophrène si je retourne le voir …

-Laisse passer la semaine, ne lui avoue pas tout de suite si tu n'es pas prête. Mais reparle-lui quand même, le laisse pas se morfondre. Et excuses-toi aussi tiens !

-M'excuser de quoi ?

-Tu lui as parlé comme à un chien chez Scott.

Je soupirais, elle avait raison il fallait que je m'excuse auprès de lui.

-Je le ferais demain, promis.

On passa le reste de la soirée à manger des cochonneries en regardant des films. Puis vers minuit Cora s'en alla.

**POV Cora :**

Je souhaitais une bonne nuit et m'en allais. Sur le chemin du retour je sortis mon téléphone et appelais Stiles.

-Allô, je te réveille pas ?

-Non j'arrive pas à dormir, alors tu as parlé à Hailey ?

-Oui, dis-je. Ne t'en fais pas j'ai plaidé ta cause.

-Et ?

-Elle a toujours peur de prendre une décision, mais j'ai une petite idée …

-Comment ça ?

-Tu connais le proverbe '' Suis -moi, je te fuis ...

-Fuis moi, je te suis ''. Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

-Évite-là quelques jours, dis-je. C'est en perdant quelqu'un qu'on se rend compte à quel point on tiens à lui.

-Tu comptes me sortir tout les proverbes que tu connais. Et d'abord pourquoi tu fais ça, Hailey est ta meilleure amie non ?

-Oui mais quand elle fait des trucs débiles je dois intervenir, dis-je avant de raccrocher.

**POV Hailey:**

Le lendemain fut catastrophique, à chaque fois que j'essayais de parler à Stiles quelqu'un nous coupait ou alors il avait quelque chose à faire. Et le reste de la semaine ne fut pas mieux, en cinq jours je n'avais quasiment pas vu Stiles. J'avais donc passé ma semaine à m'entraîner pour le rituel avec Alan, tandis que partie de moi avait l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Et c'était Stiles, il m'avait manqué toute la semaine et un peu plus chaque jours. Bien que je passais mon temps avec les autres membres de la meute, l'absence de Stiles ne me laissais pas indifférente.

-Je pense que tu es prête, me dit Alan le vendredi soir.

-T'es sûr ?

-Certain même, je pense qu'on devrait lancer le rituel demain.

-Oui le plus rapidement sera le mieux, Allison a failli transpercer le crâne de Lydia avec une de ses flèches hier, Scott s'est fait taper dessus par les jumeaux pour essayer de lancer la transformation sans que ça marche et Stiles …Je ne sais pas trop vu qu'on ne sait pas vraiment reparlé depuis une semaine.

-Ses cauchemars empirent, me dit Alan.

-Ça sera demain alors, on fera ça chez Dereck j'aurais besoin d'espace.

-D'accord, je vais l'appeler pour le prévenir, va te reposer tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces demain.

J'acquiesçais et montais prendre un bain et j'envoyais un message à la meute pour les prévenir pour demain soir. Je sortis de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette, je ne risquais pas de croiser Alan vu qu'il était partis à la clinique. Je rentrais dans ma chambre et en allumant la lumière …

-Merde Stiles ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie !

-Désolé, dit-il en mettant ses mains sur ses yeux.

-Tu peux ouvrir tes yeux idiots, tu m'as vu en soutif et une partie de mes fesses, alors en serviette de bain … Qu'est-ce que …

Quand il baissa ses mains ou pouvait nettement voir ces cernes, il était épuisé.

-J'ai pas beaucoup dormis cette semaine, expliqua-t-il.

-Je suis désolée, lançais-je.

-C'est pas de ta faute si je manque de sommeil je...

-Je m'excusais pour ce qu'il s'était passé la semaine dernière chez Scott. Je suis désolée d'avoir réagit comme ça et de mettre emporté.

-T'as pas besoin de t'excuser Hailey.

-Si je devais, j'ai agis comme une idiote.

Il me sourit sans pour autant me contredire.

-Alors demain c'est le grand jour, dit-il.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que t'es là ?

-Oui enfin non. C'est juste que je n'arrivais pas à dormir et en fait … ça va te paraître dingue mais …. Non laisse tomber, je vais y aller, dit-il en se levant.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de passer la porte qu'elle se ferma devant son nez.

-Comment ? Dit-il en regardant la porte et puis moi. C'est toi ?

-Oui, maintenant dis-moi ce que tu voulais dire !

-Tu vas me prendre pour un fou ou un pervers je sais pas, tu sais quoi oublie. Je vais passer par la fenêtre.

Mais je la fermais aussi juste par un regard.

-Utilisation abusive de la Magie, dit Stiles. Le Ministère de la magie ne va pas être content, tu risques de perdre ta place à Poudlard …

-Stiles ! M'écriais-je.

-Bon ok, dit-il en s'affalant sur mon lit.

Il se passa la main dans le cheveux et je le sentais rougir à vu d'œil.

-Je réfléchissais tout à l'heure et les seuls fois ou j'ai passé une bonne nuit, entière, sans cauchemars c'était la fois où je m'étais endormis avec ton écharpe qui avait ton odeur et aussi la fois où tu es restais dormir chez moi … Du coup je me suis dit … Je sais pas ...Si c'est pas grâce à toi que ...Enfin je sais pas, c'est comme si t'étais mon attrape-rêve humain …Désolé ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête. Bon j'ai plus qu'à me pendre ou mourir de honte maintenant.

**POV Stiles :**

Je relevais les yeux vers Hailey, qui me regardait toujours. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. J'allais me lever pour partir quand elle me dit :

-Bouges-pas j'arrive.

Elle prit quelque chose dans son armoire, repartit dans la salle de bain et revint cinq minutes plus tard en pyjama qui se composait d'un short et d'un débardeur.

-Je prends le coté gauche, dit-elle en rentrant sous sa couette.

-Ça veut dire que je peux …

-Changes-toi et viens dormir, dit-elle simplement.

-Mais j'ai pas amené de pyjama, je pensais pas que …

-Ben dors en caleçon, répliqua-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

J'ouvris la bouche mais décidais de me taire pour cette fois. Je me levais enlevais ma veste, mes chaussures, mes chaussettes. Puis mon pantalon et mon T-shirt.

-On ne matte pas, dis-je en entendant Hailey pouffer.

-Rêve pas trop, dit-elle.

Une fois en caleçon, j'éteignis la lumière et entrais sous la couette. Je m'allongeais sur le dos, les bras sur le ventre et restais figé dans cette position.

-Bonne nuit Stiles, dit-elle en se tournant sur coté et de ce fait me tournait le dos.

-Bonne nuit Hailey, dis-je.

J'inspirais un bon coup et l'odeur de Hailey me vint au nez, cette odeur de barba à papa goût fraise. J'allais passé une bonne c'était presque sûr.

-Hailey, dis-je.

-Oui ? Dit-elle en tournant la tête.

-Merci ...Merci d'être là pour moi.

Elle sourit puis à ma grande surprise pris mon bras pour m'attirer vers elle et le se remit sur le coté. J'étais donc collé à son dos avec ma main sur ventre et sa main sur la mienne. La dernière vision que j'eus fut celle de son tatouage, c'était certain maintenant j'allais passer une bonne nuit.

Le lendemain matin je réveillais comme une fleur, j'avais passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie. J'ouvris les yeux et souris en voyant qu'on avait gardé la même position toute la nuit. J'eus soudain envie d'enfouir mon visage dans le cou d'Hailey. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus je le fis quitte à le regretter plus tard. Ses cheveux chatouillèrent mon nez mais je continuais mon geste, elle sentait tellement bon.

-Stiles, se plaint-elle. Je t'ai déjà dit que ça chatouillait.

-Oui mais si je me rappelle bien tu as aussi dit que ce n'était pas désagréable, dis-je en recommençant.

Je l'entendis rire, puis elle se tourna vers moi sourire aux lèvres, elle était magnifique.

-Je connais quelque chose d'autre qui n'est pas désagréable non plus, dit-elle en se tournant complètement vers moi.

Je levais les sourcils surpris et mon cœur eut un raté. Hailey se redressa légèrement et approcha son visage du mien. Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, un frisson me parcourra entièrement le corps. J'étais comme électrifié et je décida de combler le peu d'espace qui restait entre nous en me collant à elle. Ma main fut sur sa nuque comme pour l'approcher encore plus tandis que je sentais ses mains se balader sur mon dos. Notre baiser s'intensifia lorsque ma langue traversa la barrière de lèvres. Ma main glissa le long de son dos, puis ses fesses et sa jambe. Elle releva sa cuisse sur ma hanche pour se coller encore plus à moi. Je me décollais de sa bouche pour embrasser son cou et l'entendis soupirer de contentement. Je quittais son cou pour revenir à ses lèvres tandis qu'elle me fit basculer sur le dos et se retrouva à califourchon sur moi et approfondis notre baiser. Je mis mes mains sur son visage et la fit reculer de quelques centimètres et la regardais dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en haletant.

-C'est juste … J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas un rêve, dis-je.

Elle me sourit et m'embrassa sur la bouche.

-Tu penses que sentirais ça dans un rêve ? Ou ça ? Dit-elle en m'embrassant le cou. Ou encore ça ? Ajouta-t-elle en m'embrassant le torse, puis le ventre. Je déglutis avec difficultés lorsqu'elle arriva au bas-ventre.

Et c'est à ce moment que mon téléphone décida de sonner.

-C'est mon père, dis-je en attrapant mon téléphone. Il ne sait pas où je suis.

-Réponds, c'est pas grave, dit-elle toujours à califourchon sur moi.

-Allô papa … Je suis chez Hailey ...Oui on s'est réconcilié, dis-je en souriant tandis que Hailey s'amusait à faire balader ses doigts sur mon torse. Oui je lui dirais ...A tout à l'heure.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dois me dire ? Demanda-t-elle lorsque je raccrochais.

-Tu es invitée demain soir à dîner chez moi, dis-je en l'attirant vers moi.

-J'espère que c'est pas toi qui va cuisiner, dit-elle en souriant.

-Hé …, mais ma plainte se perdit sous les baisers d'Hailey, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

-Hailey, je vais faire les courses ! Cria Alan du salon. Le déjeuner est prêt … Et j'ai fait double ration de pancakes pour Stiles !

Je regardais Hailey ahuris, comment Deaton savait que j'étais là ? Elle haussa les épaules et sortis du lit.

-Je vais prendre un douche, dit-elle en fouillant dans son armoire. A toute suite.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et s'en alla. Je mis mes main derrière ma tête et souris, tout s'était enfin arrangé.

* * *

**Alors ? **


	8. Chapter 8

**POV Hailey :**

Pendant que Stiles se douchait je descendis dans la cuisine en souriant, avec le cœur qui battait à tout rompre et des papillons dans le ventre. J'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter de sourire, j'étais heureuse tout simplement.

Je sortis deux bols de l'armoire pour préparer du chocolat au lait et des verres pour le jus d'orange. Aujourd'hui il me fallait toutes mes forces, c'est pour ça qu' Alan avait préparé des pancakes.

J'étais debout devant le plan de travail de la cuisine quand Stiles me rejoignit, il se mit derrière moi et m'enlaça de ses deux bras.

-Tu veux manger quoi avec tes pancakes, dis-je.

-Toi, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille ce qui déclencha des frissons dans mon corps. Rien que toi.

-T'es sûre ? Parce que les pancakes sont vraiment bon …

-Si tu insistes, dit-il avant de m'embrasser. Mais tu as meilleur goût.

Je me fis violence pour ne pas céder, Alan pouvait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Déjà qu'il savait que Stiles avait passé la nuit ici, il ne manquerais pu qu'il nous voit …

-T'as du miel, me demanda Stiles en s'asseyant à table.

-Tiens, dis-je en lui tendant le pot. Doucement tu vas t'étouffer !

-Mais c'est trop bon, dit-il en versant la moitié du pot de miel sur ses pancakes. Je suis en pleine croissance.

Je secouais la tête en riant, il n'était pas possible.

-Je devrais peut-être partir avant que Deaton arrive ? dit-il soudain inquiet. Il n'est sûrement pas ravis que je sois là.

-Il t'a préparé double ration de pancakes Stiles, je pense qu'il tolère ta présence, dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

-Pas faux, mais je veux pas qu'il est une mauvaise image de moi, dit-il en me caressant le dos de la main avec son pouce.

-Une mauvaise image de toi ?

-Je veux pas qu'il me voit comme le gars qui se faufile la nuit en douce chez lui pour aller voir sa copine.

-Comme la plupart des ados, dis-je en souriant.

-Oui mais c'est une première pour moi, j'ai jamais fait ce genre de choses, dit-il en rougissant légèrement. Les seuls fois où je me suis faufilé par une fenêtre en pleine nuit, c'était pour aller chez Scott.

Il me lâcha la main et se mit jouer avec ses doigts, gêner par ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Tu dois me prendre pour un nul, dit-il en baissant la tête. T'as dû avoir un tas de copains et je ...

-J'en ai eut qu'un et je n'en garde pas un bon souvenir, dis-je.

-Ça fait toujours plus que moi, t'as plus d'expériences et je voudrais pas te décevoir … Mon dieu je parle comme une fille.

-Stiles … , dis-je en comprenant à quoi il faisait allusion. Je ne...Moi et Dorian on n'a pas … Je veux dire je suis … J'ai pas...

-Vous n'avez pas … ? commença-t-il.

-Non.

-Donc tu es …

-Oui, dis-je en me sentant devenir cramoisi.

-Oh ! Dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Je crus même l'entendre soupirer de soulagement, mais l'arrivée d'Alan nous empêcha de continuer notre conversation.

-Docteur Deaton ! S'écria Stiles en se levant et en reversant sa chaise par la même occasion.

-C'est bien moi, dit Alan en nous rejoignant les mains pleines de sacs de courses. Les pancakes t'ont plus ?

-Oui, merci c'était très bon vous auriez pas dû vous faire tant de mal.

-Je les avais fait pour Hailey à la base, je ne m'attendais pas à ...avoir un invité surprise, dit-il en me lançant un regard.

-Heu ...ben je … En fait hier ...et je me suis dit … Enfin … Je me … euh …, bégaya Stiles.

Alan haussa les sourcils, tandis que je me retenais difficilement de rire.

-Je vais y aller, dit Stiles. Mon père va s'inquiéter … On se voit ce soir chez Dereck.

-A ce soir Stiles, dit Alan en souriant.

-Je te raccompagne, dis-je en me levant.

Stiles acquiesça et on se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit avant de se tourner vers moi.

-J'ai du mal à croire que tout ces cauchemars vont disparaître ce soir, dit-il en souriant. Tout ça c'est grâce à toi.

-J'ai encore rien fait, dis-je en rougissant.

-Si sans toi j'aurais passé une nuit horrible hier, dit-il en prenant mes mains. T'es comme un doudou pour moi.

-Je suis ton doudou ? Dis-je en souriant à la comparaison.

-Oui tu m'aides à m'endormir, tu me rassures et je peux pas me passer de toi, dit-il naturellement.

Ce garçon était de plus en plus surprenant, il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte que ses paroles me touchaient vraiment. Je l'attirais vers moi pour l'embrasser, il lâcha mes mains pour passer ses bras autour de moi.

-A ce soir, dis-je en me reculant à contre-coeur.

-A ce soir … Doudou, dit-il en déposant un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je le regardais depuis la porte partir vers sa Jeep, démarrer et s'en aller. Je lâchais un soupir et fermais la porte.

-Est-ce un soupir amoureux que j'entends ? Me dit Alan depuis la cuisine.

-Ça se pourrait, dis-je en souriant.

On passa le reste de l'après-midi à préparer tout ce qu'il fallait pour le rituel de ce soir : les bougies, l'encens, les herbes ...etc. Une fois tout préparé, on pris la voiture d'Alan pour rejoindre le loft de Dereck.

**POV Dereck :**

Scott, Isaac, Lydia et Allison arrivèrent les premiers, ils s'installèrent avec Cora sur le canapé.

-Hailey va pas tarder à arriver, me dit ma sœur en raccrochant son téléphone.

-Tant mieux, plus vite ça sera fini mieux se sera, dis-je en croisant les bras.

-Ben alors le grand méchant loup à peur d'un tour de magie ? Dit Stiles en entrant.

-Non mais j'en connais un qui …

Je me tus et m'approchais de l'hyperactif.

-Wow je rigolais, dit-il en me voyant arriver vers lui. Mais qu'est-ce que tu …

-Heu Dereck pourquoi tu renifles Stiles ? Demanda Isaac ahuris.

-Vous n'avez pas sentis, dis-je en me tournant vers Isaac et Scott.

-Sentis quoi … , dit Scott en reniflant. C'est vrai, tu sens bizarre Stiles.

-Mais j'ai pris une douche !

-Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que ton odeur a changé, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu sens …

-Hailey ! S'écria Cora en se dirigeant vers la sorcière. Prête pour ce soir ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as sur le cou ?

Je regardais le cou de Hailey où l'on pouvait voir une rougeur foncée.

-Tout s'explique, dis-je en regardant Stiles puis Hailey qui cachait son suçon. L'odeur de Stiles est mêlée à une autre odeur.

-Une odeur de quoi ? Demanda Lydia.

-Plutôt de qui, dit Cora le sourire aux lèvres. J'en connais qui ne se sont pas ennuyé aujourd'hui.

Le reste de la meute comprit tout de suite ce que ma sœur insinuait, Hailey rougit et Stiles semblait nerveux.

-Toi et Hailey, dis-je en regardant le fils du shérif. Je suis impressionné.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il abasourdis.

-Ne rêve pas Stilinsky, je ne le répéterais pas, dis-je en rejoignant Deaton. Essaye de ne pas tout foutre en l'air, j'ai l'impression qu'elle t'aime bien.

**POV Stiles** :

J'étais bouche-bée, moi j'avais impressionné Dereck... Dereck-le-loups-garou-grognon-qui-me-frappe-dès-qu'il-en-a-l'occasion !

-Toi t'as des choses à me raconter, me dit Scott en s'approchant de moi.

-C'est possible, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Je savais que vous finiriez ensemble, je suis content pour toi mon pote.

Je souris et me tournais vers Hailey qui parlait avec une Cora surexcitée qui ne cessait de répéter « Je le savais, je le savais ».

Une fois tout le monde présent, Deaton et Hailey se mirent au travail pour préparer le rituel. Deaton tracait le tryskèle au sol tandis que Hailey préparer un mélange de plantes et de poudres. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle préparait un espèce d'encens qui nous mettrais dans une sorte de transe.

-C'est mieux que de vous plonger dans une baignoire d'eau glacée, dit-elle.

-Tant mieux je n'avais pas pris d'habits de rechanges, dit Allison. Ça va se passer comme la dernière fois ?

-En quelque sorte, dit Hailey. Mais je serais avec vous tout au long du rituel et le but c'est de trouver le moyen de fermer la porte qui est rester entrebâiller dans votre esprit. On va d'abord chercher la cause ensemble et ensuite je m'occuperais de fermer ses portes.

-On va faire ça chacun à notre tour ? Demanda Scott.

-Non tous en même temps, dit Hailey. C'est difficile à expliquer mais je serais … comment dire ? C'est comme si je serais séparé en trois. Vous vous ne serez pas ensemble mais moi je serais avec vous trois … en même temps.

-Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas dangereux ? M'inquiétais-je.

-Il y a des risques, me dit Deaton. Comme la dernière fois elle risque de fatiguer énormément mais elle est entraînée.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, dit-elle en me prenant la main.

**POV Hailey :**

Je relâchais la main de Stiles et nous nous installâmes, moi au centre du tryskèle et Scoot, Allisson et Stiles aux pointes.

-Mettez des oreillers derrière vous, après avoir inhalé l'encens vous risquer de vous évanouir, dis-je.

-Ils acquiescèrent, Alan passa près d'eux avec l'encens et les uns après les autres ils s'évanouirent.

-Ils sont juste endormis, dis-je à Isaac et Lydia.

-C'est à toi, me dit Alan.

Je fermais les eux et me concentrais.

-_Lig dom dul isteach ar a intinn_, murmurais-je.

-Laissez moi entrer dans leurs esprits, traduit Alan pour les autres.

Puis sa voix disparut, je ne l'entendais plus, je n'entendais plus rien d'ailleurs. Je sentais seulement les trois personnes près de moi et le reste avait disparu. Lorsque que je sentis un frisson me traverser le corps, j'ouvris les yeux.

J'étais dans une grande pièce blanche, tellement blanche que mes yeux mirent du temps à s'habituer à autant de clartés. J'étais debout sur les restes d'un arbre géant … Le Nemeton.

-Hailey !

Je me retournais et vis les trois amis me rejoindre.

-Ça va ? Demandais-je.

-Oui, mais ce lieu nous rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, dit Stiles. J'espère que c'est la dernière fois que je reviens.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Scott.

Avant que je puisse répondre, un bruit de grincement attira notre attention, derrière moi trois portes étaient apparus et sur chacune d'entre elles on pouvait lire le nom de Scott, Allisson et Stiles.

-Voilà ta réponse, dis-je. Entrez chacun dans la porte où se trouve votre nom.

-Et toi ? Me demanda Stiles.

-Je vais vous suivre.

Après s'être lancés un regard inquiet, ils s'en allèrent vers leur porte respective. Quand à moi je me concentrais de nouveau pour me '' séparée '' en trois moi.

-C'est vraiment bizarre, dit Stiles en regardant mes doubles rejoindre Allison puis Scott. C'est des doubles ou c'est vraiment toi ?

-C'est vraiment moi, dis-je. C'est compliqué à expliquer mais c'est comme si j'étais à plusieurs endroits à la fois.

-T'as raison c'est compliqué, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. On y va ?

-A trois, on entre tous en même temps, dis-je. Un …. Deux …

-Trois, dit Stiles en ouvrant la porte.

**POV Scott :**

-Où est-ce qu'on est ? Demandais-je.

-D'un certaine manière dans un souvenir, me dit Hailey. Et plus précisément dans la forêt.

-On est pas loin de l'ancienne maison des Argent, dis-je en reconnaissant le sentier. Je crois que c'est le souvenir de ma première transformation, quand je n'étais plus moi-même. J'avais failli tuer Allison cette nuit là.

-Et tu ne la pas fait parce qu'à cette époque, elle était la seule qui te permettais de redevenir humain.

-Oui, mais maintenant c'est fini, je ...Je pense que si je me transforme maintenant, je ne serais pas capable de redevenir moi-même. Le loup en moi est plus fort qu'avant maintenant que je suis Alpha.

-Scott ce que tu ne comprends c'est que le loup fera toujours partis de toi, si tu veux ne plus avoir peur de tes transformations, il faut que tu acceptes le loup. Tu as bien réussi en temps que Bêta.

-Oui mais j'avais quelqu'un qui me faisait ramener à mon côté humain. J'ai peur de faire du mal aux personnes que j'aime. Si je blessais ma mère ? Stiles ? Son père ? Je me le pardonnerais jamais. Je sais que le loup fait partie de moi mais j'ai l'impression que depuis que je suis Alpha le loup est devenu plus fort et si je me transforme c'est lui qui contrôlera tout.

-Et si c'était autre chose ? Me dit Hailey en s'appuyant sur un tronc d'arbre. Si le loup prenait plus de force pour t'aider ?

-Comment ça ?

-Quand tu as voulu sauver Alan alors qu'il était entouré de poudre de sorbier, t'es yeux ont changé de couleur. Et quand c'était le Darach qui s'était protégé avec, tu as réussis à passer à travers la protection magique et c'est là que tu es devenu un Alpha pur. Ton loup t'a donné la force. Le rituel que vous a fait Deaton t'a fait repenser à une ancienne peur, celle de la perte de contrôle. Si tu fait confiance à ton loup ...Si tu te fait confiance, cette peur n'aura plus raison d'être Scott.

-Mais si je reste bloqué en loup, comment redevenir humain.

-Scott tu as un millier de raisons qui te feront revenir. Tu n'es plus avec Allison certes, mais vous êtes encore amis, tu as Stiles ton meilleur ami, ta mère, la meute. Tu as des personnes qui tiennent à toi et qui te font confiance. Tu ne leur feras pas de mal, c'est eux ton point d'ancrage et tu te contrôle, cette peur c'est qu'une illusion.

-Elle avait raison je le savais, mais cette illusion semblait tellement réelle.

-Tu me fais confiance ? Dit-elle soudain.

-Pourquoi ? Dis-je inquiet.

-Je vais tenter une expérience.

Elle se décolla de l'arbre et s'approcha de moi, puis regarda le ciel nuageux.

-Tiens-toi prêt et n'oublie pas que le loup fait partie de toi.

Elle leva les bras vers le ciel et fit quelques mouvements avec ses mains et dit « _Ghealach Iomlán_ ». Je ressentis soudain le loup en moi s'agiter, je lançais un regard interrogateur à Hailey qui fixait toujours le ciel, puis les nuages commencèrent à s'évaporer et ce fut lorsque je vis une lumière blanche apparaître que je compris ce qu'Hailey faisait.

-Hailey non ! M'écriais-je en sentant les rayons de la pleine lune atteindre ma peau.

Mon corps commença à trembler, je sentis mes griffes pousser ainsi que mes crocs, j'essayais de me contrôler mais mon loup s'agitait furieusement.

-Je n'y arriverais pas, gémis-je en tombant à genoux.

-Scott, ne combat pas ton loup !

Un grognement effrayant sortit de ma gorge, mon loup prenait le contrôle. Je sentis mon visage se changer et mes yeux devenir rouge, j'eus juste assez de force pour dire « Hailey ...Cours ! ».

**POV Allisson :**

-Le Manoir des Hale ? Dit Hailey.

-C'est ici que Kate est morte, dis-je. A l'intérieur plus précisément, je dois y entrer ?

-Seulement si tu le veux, c'est ton subconscient qui nous a fait venir ici.

-Rassures-moi je ne risque pas de voir le fantôme de ma tante arriver ?

-Non, il n'y a que nous. Stiles m'a parlé d'elle et de ce qu'elle a fait à la famille de Dereck. Elle détestait vraiment les loups-garous.

-Elle les haïssait, elle a presque réussi à me convaincre de la laisser tuer Scott. Elle voulait me faire à son image, puis elle est morte. Ensuite mon grand-père a pris la relève et là j'ai complètement péter les plombs.

-Mais tu avais perdu ta mère c'est norm...

-Normale !? M'écriais-je. Il n'y rien de normales dans cette famille, Kate était complètement folle, elle a tué des dizaines de personnes dans cet incendie et la moitié était humain. Ma mère s'est suicidée à cause d'un code d'honneur débile et mon grand-père était un psychopathe. Rien n'excuse ce qu'ils ont fait, ma famille est complètement dérangée…

-Mais il te reste ton père, je sais que je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps mais je sais que c'est quelqu'un de juste, il ne ferait pas de mal à un innocent.

-Ce n'est pas pour lui que je m'inquiète, dis-je en essuyant une larme sur ma joue.

Hailey posa sa main sur mon épaule et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-C'est donc ça, dit-elle en comprenant. Tu as peur pour toi, tu as peur de devenir comme eux …

-Gérard a presque réussi à faire de moi une deuxième Kate. Depuis que j'ai ses hallucinations j'ai failli tuer Lydia et Isaac plusieurs fois, des personnes innocentes ...Comme l'aurait fait Kate. Et quand j'essaye d'aider c'est pire je ne peux plus manier mon arc correctement.

-Allison, tu n'as rien de comparable avec Kate ou Gérard. Même si tu as eut des moments d'égarement tu as toujours choisis le bon côté à la fin. Tu suis un nouveau code avec ton père, tu sauves les innocents ...Tu ne les tues pas !

Elle avait raison, au fond de moi je le savais mais la vision de Kate me faisait perdre toute confiance en moi et le fait de ne plus pouvoir me servir de mon arc … ça agrandissait ma peur.

Hailey s'éloigna de moi pour ramasser quelque chose par-terre.

-Un arc ? Dis-je. Tu vas me donner des leçons ?

-Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit qu'on serait que nous ? Dit-elle en me tendant l'arc.

J'acquiesçais en hochant la tête, alors qu'elle faisait une dizaine de pas en arrière.

-J'ai mentis, ajouta-t-elle tout simplement.

Soudain une silhouette apparue derrière Hailey, une silhouette armée d'un couteau et d'un sourire carnassier.

-Bonjour ma belle, contente de me revoir ?

-Kate, soufflais-je abasourdis.

**POV Stiles :**

En entrant ce n'est pas l'endroit que je reconnu en premier, mais l'odeur. Cette odeur bien spécifique à cette endroit, un endroit que je déteste d'ailleurs.

-L'hôpital de Beacon Hills, dit Hailey en me regardant.

-Plus je viens, plus je déteste cette endroit. Je pensais plus qu'on se retrouverait à la bibliothèque de Beacon Hills, vu que mon problème c'est la lecture.

-Ton problème se manifeste via la lecture, nuance,dit Hailey.

-J'aurais quand même préféré … Je déteste cette endroit, dis-je. Surtout ce service.

-Neurologie ? Pourqu … ?

Hailey se tut en comprenant puis se tourna vers moi avec un regard triste.

-C'est ici que ta mère était hospitalisée ?

-Oui et c'est ici qu'elle est morte … chambre 268, dis-je en entrant dans la pièce.

C'était comme si rien n'avait changé, les meubles étaient au même endroit, la couleur des murs était la même … Il manquait seulement ma mère allongé dans le lit.

-Je venais la voir tout les jours après l'école, je m'asseyais là, dis-je en montrant le fauteuil. Et je faisais mes devoirs en racontant ma journée à ma mère. Puis quand elle a commençait à aller plus mal, j'empruntais des livres médicaux à la bibliothèque et j'essayais de chercher quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider, une sorte de remède, un truc que les médecins n'avait pas encore trouvait. Je cherchais encore et encore, je lui promettais que j'allais trouver un médicament qui la guérirait ...Mais je n'ai rien trouvé, j'avais passé des nuits à chercher pourtant.

-Stiles, dit Hailey en me prenant dans ses bras. Je suis désolé de te faire revivre ça.

Puis elle posa sa main sur mon visage pour essuyer les larmes que je n'avais pas sentis couler.

-Je comprends pas pourquoi on est ici, dis-je en posant mon front contre le sien.

-Moi je sais, dit-elle. Je viens de comprendre.

Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur en me décollant un peu d'elle.

-Ton truc c'est les recherches, tu me l'as dit le premier jour chez Alan. Tu cherches toujours toutes les infos nécessaires pour la meute, pour la transformation de Scott, pour l'histoire du Kanima, pour Lydia et son rôle de banshee, je suis même sûre que tu as fait des recherches sur les druides le jour où je suis arrivée.

-C'est la seule chose que je peux faire, dis-je en baissant les yeux. Je n'ai pas de supers pouvoirs comme vous et ça me va mais le problème c'est que depuis que je ne peux plus lire … J'ai l'impression de n'être d'aucune aide, je ne sers à rien dans la meute.

-C'est faux Stiles, si tu fais partie de la meute ce n'est pas parce que les autres pensent que tu es utile pour les recherches, c'est parce qu'ils ont besoin de toi en tant qu'ami … en tant qu'humain. Pour eux tu es comme une ancre à leur humanité, c'est grâce à toi qu'il ne deviennent pas des êtres sanguinaires comme Deucalion.

-Je pense que tu as peur de perdre tes amis comme tu as perdu ta mère, tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir les aider en cherchant des informations. Mais Stiles t'es quelqu'un de très intelligent, tu n'as pas besoin de lire un livre pour trouver un solution, tu as juste besoin de réfléchir et faire confiance en tes capacités.

-Plus facile à dire, qu'à faire, dis-je en sachant qu'elle avait parfaitement raison.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, dit-elle en s'éloignant de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, lui demandais-je en la voyant préparer un seringue avec un produit transparent. Tu vas me droguer ?

-Stiles, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais allergique à la pénicilline ?

-Non, je ne savais pas, pourquoi tu me dit ça ?

-Si j'en prends mon corps réagit comme à une piqûre d'insecte, j'ai une inflammation au niveau de la trachée et je ne peux plus respirer. Tu sais qu'elle est l'antidote à ça ?

-Quoi ? Dis-je complètement perdu. C'est de la pénicilline dans cette seringue?! Hailey ne fait pas ça , non !

Je courus vers elle mais c'était trop tard, elle avait injecté le produit dans sa veine. Son bras commença à devenir rouge puis se fut tout son corp.

-Trouve l'antidote, dit-elle avec une respiration sifflante, signe que ses bronches se rétrécissaient.

-Comment je ne peux pas lire !

* * *

**La suite arrive bientôt ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**POV Hailey (+Scott ) :**

-Hailey pars ! Je ne veux pas te faire du mal ! S'écria-t-il.

-Alors ne m'en fait pas, dis-je en faisant un pas vers moi. Scott ne combat pas le loup, accepte-le !

-Je ne peux pas, la pleine lune me fait perdre le contrôle !

-Tu peux y arriver Scott …

-Non …

-Scott, tu peux le faire ! m'écriais-je. Tu dois le faire !

-Tais-toi ! Hurla-t-il en relevant la tête. Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner !

-Scott …

Il se mit debout et grogna de fureur. Note à moi-même : ne plus donner d'ordre à un Alpha.

-Tu aurais du partir, dit-il en s'approchant lentement de moi.

Je reculais de quelques pas, jusqu'à ce qu'une racine me fasse trébucher. Je tombais sur le dos et avant même que je puisse me lever Scott était sur moi, une main sur ma gorge. Ses yeux était rouge et il semblait furieux.

-Tu ne me feras pas de mal, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Tu penses pouvoir m'en empêcher ?!

-Non, je n'en aurais pas besoin. Tu vas le faire toi-même, tu sais pourquoi ?

**POV Hailey (+Allisson ) :**

Allisson était figé de peur fasse à l'apparition de sa tante et failli lâcher son arc.

-Et si on s'amusait comme au bon vieux temps ? Dit Kate en regardant sa nièce.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponses et m'attrapa d'un bras et positionna son couteau sous ma gorge.

-On va faire un petit jeu, je vais compter jusque dix et à dix je l'égorge. Essaye de m'arrêter !

-Hailey ! Cria Allisson.

-Tu peux le faire, lui dis-je en désignant son arc. Tu dois juste te concentrer et te faire confiance.

-Mais je pourrais te blesser !

-Non tu ne le feras pas, concentres-toi !

-Un … Deux ...Trois ...

Elle prit son arc et sortis une flèche, elle visa sa tante mais sa main tremblait tellement que la flèche ne fit que la moitié de la distance. Elle secoua la tête et tenta de retenir ses larmes comme elles le pouvaient. Sa tante eut un rire moqueur et continua son décompte.

-Cinq ...Six ...Sept …

-Allisson, tu peux le faire ! Tu as ça en toi tu es une Argent ! Quel est ton code ?

-Neuf … Dix !

**POV Hailey (+Stiles ) :**

-Hailey ! S'écria-t-il en me rejoignant. Reste avec moi, dit moi quel flacon je dois prendre !

-Ce serais … de … la triche, dis-je avec difficultés.

-Mais je ne peux pas lire les noms des flacons ! Comment veux-tu que je sache lequel est l'antidote.

-En te ...servant … de ...ta tête … Idiot, dis-je. Tu sais ... ce que j'ai !

-Tu fais un oedeme de Quincke, tu ne pourras bientôt plus respirer, dit-il paniqué.

-Qu'est-ce qui... pourrait m'aider ?

-Je sais pas moi ! Un médecin peut-être, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans la chambre, à se ronger les ongles et à se gratter l'arrière de la tête.

-Tu fais un choc anaphylactique ! S'écria-t-il soudain en se frappant le front avec sa main. Tu as besoin d'antihistaminiques ou de corticoïdes pour supprimer l'inflammation !

-Tu brûles, dis-je en tentant de sourire.

Il se dirigea vers l'armoire à pharmacie et fouilla dans toutes les boîtes.

-Je ne peux toujours pas lire, je vais pas t'injecter un produit au hasard pour savoir si ça marche !

-Ne dis pas de ….,

-Hailey ?! S'écria-t-il en me rejoignant. Tes lèvres sont bleus ...Hailey !

Il ferma les yeux et semblait réfléchir à quelques choses.

-Danny ! S'écria-t-il soudain.

**POV Scott :**

-Pourquoi Scott ? Dit-elle.

-Parce que … Je suis un Alpha Pur, dis-je en desserrant ma main. Je ne tue pas les innocents … Je les protège.

-Comme tu l'as toujours fait, tu es loyale, responsable et fidèle. Tu n'as pas besoin de te contrôler à la pleine lune car il n'a plus d'effet sur toi. Tu as toujours pris les bonnes décisions Scott, continue comme ça.

Je fermais les yeux et sentit mon loup se calmer … je me calmais. Je pris une profonde inspiration et retrouvais forme humaine, puis j'aidais Hailey à se relever.

-Je suis désolé, dis-je en baissant le regard.

-Ce n'est pas grave, le principal c'est qu'on ait réussi, dit-elle en me tendant la main. On rentre ?

**POV Allisson :**

Je pris une profonde inspiration, murmurais « Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes. » et je lâchais la corde de mon arc.

Je suivis le trajet de la flèche, qui se nicha dans la poitrine de ma tante. Cette dernière lâcha son couteau, ainsi que Hailey, puis son corps disparut dans un nuage de fumées, tout comme mon arc.

-J'ai réussi, dis-je en avançant vers Hailey. J'ai réussi !

-Je te l'avait dit, me dit Hailey en me prenant dans ses bras. Et si on rentrait maintenant ?

-Avec plaisir, dis-je en souriant.

**POV Stiles :**

-Dan...ny ? Répéta Hailey.

-Oui il est allergique au piqûre de guêpes et il y a deux ans il a fait un énorme réaction. C'est que le coach a sortis de son sac une boîte !

Je retournais vers la pharmacie, fouillais un peu plus et trouvais ce que je cherchais.

-Un stylo/seringue auto injecteur, dis-je en en montrant ma trouvaille. Plus connus sous le nom d'Épinéphrine !

-Stiles …

Je courus la rejoindre et sans réfléchir plus je lui planta la seringue dans la cuisse et appuyais pour diffuser une dose.

-Hailey … Hailey ça va ?

Elle se releva d'un coup en prenant une grande inspiration puis se tourna vers moi.

-Tu as réussi, dit-elle. Je le savais.

Je souris et m'approchais d'elle pour l'embrasser.

-Ne me refait plus un coup pareil, lui ordonnais-je.

-Promis, dit-elle en souriant. On y va ?

**POV Hailey :**

Je fermais les yeux et le décor changea pour revenir dans la pièce blanche du début. J'étais debout sur le Nemeton tandis que mes amis me faisait face.

-C'est fini ? Demanda Allisson.

-Presque, dis-je. Il me reste plus qu'à sceller les portes.

Je leur tournais le dos et me mis face au trois porte fermées. Je pris un aspiration et dit « Doiteain ».

-Feu, murmura Stiles derrière moi.

De larges flammes apparurent sur mes paumes et à l'aide de ses flammes je soudais l'entrer des portes pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre plus. Une fois scellées les portes disparurent comme elles étaient apparues. Je me tournais ensuite vers Allisson, Scott et Stiles et dis « Deireadh » pour signaler la fin du rituel.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, nous étions de nouveau chez Dereck.

-Ça a marché ? Demanda Isaac en nous voyant nous relever.

-Oui, dit Allisson en souriant.

-Le cauchemar est terminé, dit Stiles en prenant son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

-Je savais que tu y arriverais Hailey, me dit Alan en éteignant les bougies.

Je lui souris, j'allais me diriger vers Stiles quand j'eus un vertige, un peu plus fort que celui que j'avais eut au Manoir. Un frisson me traversa le corps et j'eus du mal à ne pas trembler.

-Hailey ton nez , me dit Lydia.

Je mis ma main sous mon nez et sentis un liquide chaud glisser sur ma peau et en regardant ma main je m'aperçus que c'était du sang. Puis je me sentis mal, pas à cause du sang mais comme si j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

-Hailey ! S'écria Alan.

Mais mes yeux se voilèrent avant que je ne puisse répondre quoi que se soit.

J'ouvris mes yeux avec difficultés, puis les refermaient aveuglée par la lumière du plafond.

-Hailey ? Me dit une voix.

Je sentis quelqu'un approchait et je réessayais d'ouvrir mes yeux plus lentement cette fois-ci.

-Dereck ? Dis-je en reconnaissant la silhouette assise sur le fauteuil en face de moi.

-Tu n'as pas perdu la mémoire, c'est une bonne nouvelle, dit-il en me tendant un verre d'eau.

-Ou est-ce que je suis ? Demandais-je en me redressant.

-Dans ma chambre, dit-il. Plus précisément dans mon lit.

Je le regardais puis regardais le lit en plissant les yeux.

-Rassures-moi on a pas couché ensemble ?

Dereck était tellement surpris de ma question qu'il eut un léger rire.

-Ne rêve pas trop, dit-il en se levant pour me reprendre le verre d'eau. Tu t'es évanoui après le rituel et Deaton m'a demandé de te surveiller vu qu'il avait une urgence à la clinique.

-Tu devrais rire plus souvent, ça te vas bien.

-Me complimente pas trop, ton petit copain risquerais de faire une crise de jalousie, dit-il en tournant la tête vers le canapé où Stiles était endormis.

-Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Stiles endormis bouche ouverte avec un léger coulis de bave sur le coin de sa bouche.

-Cet idiot a refusé de partir tant qu'il ne t'aura pas vu réveillé et en pleine santé, lança Dereck en secouant la tête.

-Pourquoi tu le détestes autant, demandais-je sans réfléchir.

-Je ne le déteste pas, répliqua-t-il.

-Généralement quand on apprécie quelqu'un on ne s'en sert pas comme punching-ball, dis-je en croisant les bras.

-Je ne le déteste pas, répéta l'ancien Alpha. C'est juste qu'il … il …

-Me dit pas qu'il te plaît ?! Parce que franchement je t'aime bien, mais si tu commences à penser à me voler mon copain ça va pas le faire. Stiles est à moi et je ne partage pas, alors va falloir te trouver un autre...

-Hailey, me coupa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Décidément vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ou alors Stiles t'as refilé son don pour sortir des bêtises sans réfléchir.

-La deuxième solution me semble la meilleure, dis-je en rougissant. Donc tu ne le déteste pas et il ne te plaît pas.

-Voilà, dit-il en se rasseyant. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que Stiles me rappelle quelqu'un …

-Qui ? Demandais-je en voyant une vague de tristesse passer sur les yeux de Dereck.

-Mon petit frère Dylan … Il est mort dans l'incendie. Il avait un an de moins que Cora c'était le petit dernier, le préféré. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Stiles niveau comportement, il passé son temps à faire des blagues, à rire, à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, il avait aussi le don de débiter un incroyable flot de paroles en un minimum de temps et …. Il était né humain sans le don de lycanthropie.

-Je suis désolé Dereck je n'aurais pas dû …

-Ne t'en fait pas, dit-il en esquissant un faux sourire. Par contre, ne lui raconte jamais ce que je t'ai dit sinon ….

-Oui je sais , le coupais-je. Tu m'arraches les cordes vocales avec les dents.

-Exactement, dit-il en souriant.

Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Et avant de partir il s'approcha de Stiles et lui grogna dessus pour le réveiller.

-Hein ! Quoi ! Ça va pas non ?! J'ai frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque Dereck !

-La Belle au Bois Dormant est réveillée, dit simplement Dereck avant de descendre.

-Hailey ! S'écria Stiles en me rejoignant. Ça va ? Tu te sens bien ? T'as besoin de quelque chose ? A boire ? A manger ? Les deux ?

-Wow wow wow Stiles, doucement, dis-je en attrapant ses mains qui gesticulaient dans tout les sens. Respires !

Il se stoppa net et prit une profonde aspiration.

-Désolé, c'est juste que le fait de t'avoir vu par terre avec tout ce sang … J'ai paniqué, dit-il en tenant mes mains. Deaton nous a dit que c'était le contre-coup du rituel, qu'il t'avait complètement épuisé. Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas me refaire un coup pareil quand on était à l'hôpital.

Mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il m'attira vers lui pour me prendre dans ses bras. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou tandis que mes mains se baladaient dans son dos.

-C'est vrai que ça chatouille, dit-il au moment où je lui déposé un baiser sur le cou.

Je me reculais un peu pour voir son visage.

-Tout est finis ? Dit-il en plongeant son regard noisette dans le miens.

-Non, tout commence, dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Le baiser, d'abord doux, se fit plus passionné au bout de quelques minutes. Tandis que mes mains se perdait dans ses cheveux et sa nuque, les siennes s'aventuraient timidement sous mon débardeur. Ce moment aurait pu être parfait si la voix mélodieuse de Dereck n'avait pas cassé l'ambiance.

-PAS DE ÇA SUR MON LIT !

Stiles se décolla de moi à contre-coeur, en soupirant de frustrations.

-Tu n'es qu'un jaloux Dereck Hale ! Répondit Stiles.

-Et si on partait d'ici avant qu'il ne te transforme en kebab ?

-Bonne idée, je te dépose chez toi !

On dit au revoir à Cora et Dereck puis on monta dans la Jeep pour partir.

-Alors maintenant que le rituel est fait et que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire à Beacon Hills ? Dis-je amusée.

-Est-ce que ça veut que tu restes … Pour de bon ? Me demanda Stiles.

-Je suis bien obligée, j'ai craqué sur un gars du coin, dis-je en souriant.

-Moi ?! Dit Stiles faussement surpris.

-Non, je parlais de Greenberg voyons, répondis-je en rigolant.

-Je ne veux pas te décevoir mais je pense que Greenberg passe ses nuits à fantasmer sur le coach et pas sur toi.

-Beurk, dis-je en aillant une vision d'horreur. Bon ben je vais devoir me contenter de toi j'imagine.

-Pas trop déçu ? Dit-il en se garant.

-Pas du tout, dis-je en tirant sur son t-shirt pour l'attirer vers moi. Du tout du tout.

-Ça tombe bien moi non plus, dit-il avant de combler la distance entre nous pour m'embrasser.

_Toc toc toc toc_

Je relâchais Stiles pour savoir d'où ce bruit venait, c'était Alan qui m'attendais dehors et qui venait de frapper à la vitre.

-Oh, je vais peut être y aller, dis-je en prenant mon sac. On se voit demain ?

-Oui n'oublie pas que tu es invitée à dîner, dit Stiles.

-Je serais là, dis-je en m'approchant pour déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Je sortis de la Jeep le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres. Alan posa un bras sur mon épaule et m'emmena à la maison en me demandant comment j'allais. Après l'avoir rassuré une énième fois sur mon état, on monta à l'étage pour nous coucher. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et avant de refermer je posais ma tête sur l'encadrement de la porte et appelais Alan.

-Oui ? Dit-il en se retournant.

-Si tu ne travailles pas demain matin, on pourrait aller en ville acheter cette déco que tu m'a promis pour ma chambre.

-La déco de ta … Tu restes alors ? Dit-il en commençant à sourire.

-Comme si vous pouviez vous en sortir sans moi ? Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Dans ce cas là, demain debout à neuf heures, répliqua-t-il avec un énorme sourire. Bonne nuit Hailey.

Je lui souhaitais bonne nuit et fermais ma porte, Alan n'était pas très démonstratif niveau affection, mais je savais qu'il était ravis que je reste à Beacon Hills avec lui. Demain je devrais appeler Anya pour la prévenir et préparer mon déménagement. J'enlevais mes affaires, me mit en pyjama et m'affalais sur mon lit épuisé de cette soirée. Je pris mon téléphone et remarquais que j'avais une dizaine de messages non lus. Les deux premiers venaient de Scott et Allisson, qui me remerciaient pour le rituel et espérais que je m'en étais bien remis. Le troisième était d'Anya qui me demandait de l'appeler demain pour lui donner de mes nouvelles car Alan l'avait mise au courant de ce qui c'était passé ce soir. Et les derniers étaient de Stiles et en les lisant j'eus un fou-rire car pour le premier message Stiles s'était tout simplement trompé de destinataires.

_Premier message : 0h24_ « Oui Scott je suis ENFIN en couple, je vais enfin pouvoir faire des folies de mon corps et jeter pour de bon les magasines cachés sous mon matelas ! ».

_Deuxième message : 0h31_ « Hailey si tu lis le message précédant il n'était pas pour toi … Tu sais quoi ne le lis pas. Efface le directement ça m'évitera de mourir de honte. ».

_Troisième message : 0h32_ « Tu l'as lu c'est ça ? Mon dieu que la foudre me frappe tout de suite que je meure rapidement ! »

_Quatrième message : 0h32_ « Scott je crois que je suis de nouveau célibataire. C'est la relation la plus longue et la plus courte que j'ai eut je pense. En même temps c'est la seule. »

_Cinquième message : 0h33_ « Erreur de destinataires encore … Je vais me pendre ! »

Je me stoppais de rire et essayais de reprendre mon sérieux pour appeler Stiles.

-Allo ? Dit-il en décrochant à la première sonnerie.

-…

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchie avant d'appeler.

-Écoute si tu m'appelles pour rompre avec moi, je comprends parfaitement. Si je sortais avec moi, je me larguerais le jour même … Je n'aurais d'ailleurs même pas l'idée de sortir avec moi-même. En même temps si j'avais des idées pareils je serais schizophrène …

-Stiles, le coupais-je. Je ne compte pas rompre avec toi, je voulais juste que tu arrêtes d'envoyer des messages.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas lu le premier.

-Ça c'est faux. Mais c'est gentil de vouloir m'empêcher de me ridiculiser.

-Tu ne t'es pas ridiculisé …

-Hailey, soupira-t-il.

-Bon peut-être un peu, mais c'était mignon la manière dont tu as essayé de te rattraper.

-Mouais, heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas.

-Stiles tu as survécu à un loups-garous psychopathe, un Kanima, un Darach, une meute d'Alpha et aux effets secondaires d'un sacrifice. Je pense que le ridicule, n'a aucune chance contre toi.

-Je suis un survivant, dit-il d'une voix faussement enjoué. Et pour le premier message …

-N'y pense plus, dis-je en souriant. Et Stiles ?

-Oui ?

-J'espère vraiment que je serais ta seule relation, bonne nuit, dis-je avant de raccrocher.

**POV Stiles :**

Je posais mon téléphone sur ma table de nuit et m'allongeais sur mon lit. « Ta seule relation » ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête comme une promesse d'un avenir meilleur. Tout redevenait normal, si on pouvait qualifier cette vie de '' normale ''. Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski, mon meilleur ami est un loup-garou, ma petite-amie est une sorcière, l'ex de mon meilleur ami est une chasseuse dont la meilleure amie est une banshee, qui elle est sortit avec un Kanima/ Loup-garou. Je vais sérieusement penser à écrire un livre fantastique, quoique si Dereck découvre ça il va m'égorger pour avoir dévoilé leur secret. Je tournais sur le côté, remontais la couverture sur mon dos et m'endormis.

* * *

FIN ...

...Ou pas. Comme si je pouvais faire une fanfiction sur teenwof sans parler de Stiles/Nogitsune ^^

La suite pour bientôt !


End file.
